Corazon Timido (1996)
by Linkassault
Summary: Spin Off de "Amor Timido" Linka conoce a un chico muy peculiar y lindo, pero que proviene de un lugar muy... Peculiar ¿Linka podra ser capaz de llevarle la paz al alma afligida del joven, o fallara estrepitosamente?
1. Aquel Chico

**Hola compañeros, ¿Como estan?**

**Esta vez les presento este Spin Off de mi Fic "Amor Timido" en este no solo se pantearan los eventos en el Universon Genderbender, si no que aqui tambien plasmare ideas que fueron desechadas para la version Central (Osea, Amor Timido)**

**Este fic fue Sugerido en Wattpad por los compañeros DarkDragonofCreations y Areusedward, cuando publique unos dibujos que mostraban a Lincoln y Natusha, pero en genderbender.**

**Les agradeszco por la idea, aunque eso si, planeo que esta historia sea cortita, pero llena del mismo drama y amor que su version central :)**

**Espero que les guste :D**

* * *

El sol de la tarde calentaba las calles de la Royal Woods de 1996, un pueblo ubicado en Michigan, en donde una chica de cabellos blancos caminaba calle abajo, estaba algo confundida, aun no comprendía el como un chico tan tímido y lindo a su modo podía hacer algo así.

Ese chico… Nunca había oído hablar de el… ¿Era nuevo en la escuela? Debía de serlo, jamás en su estadía en la secundaria lo había visto, pues ella pensaba que era la única peliblanca de la institución.

Aunque tenía mucho que agradecerle, pues le hizo un gran favor al dejarle en claro a ese canalla que ella no era dueña de nadie, y no podía negarlo, era muy agradable a pesar que era un poco más pequeño que ella.

Ella se detiene en una tienda, con lo calurosa que estaba la tarde no le caería mal algo frio para beber, así que entra y se compra una Coca-Cola de lata solo para sentarse en unas bancas en las afueras de la tienda para consumir su bebida y reflexionar sobre ese extraño día y ese chico misterioso…

* * *

Ese mismo día Linka Loud caminaba rumbo a su casillero después de salir de clases, estaba algo fastidiada, pues ese bravucón de Ron no dejaba de cortejarla, aun cuando ella ya le había dejado en claro que no tenía ningún tipo de interés en él.

-Ush… Espero no toparme con ese imbécil hoy…- Dijo en voz baja la peliblanca al cerrar su casillero.

Ella comienza a caminar hacia el patio, en donde la esperaba su grupo de amigas con la que siempre se la pasa. Para acortar camino decidió ir por un pasillo que estaba cerca de la biblioteca, un lugar que si bien acortaba el camino también era un lugar en donde se reunían los fumones de la escuela.

Esto se notaba al instante, con grafittis y dibujos mal hechos en las paredes y un olor fuerte a tabaco en el aire, por suerte ese día no había nadie en ese pasillo… O eso pensaba hasta que se detuvo al ver a ese extraño chico viendo al horizonte por una ventana rota.

Un chico un poco más bajo que ella, vestía un abrigo de manga corta de color blanco y azul, pantalones negros y zapatos rojos tipo Tennis.

Lo que le llamo la atención a Linka fue el color de su cabello, pues este era de color blanco. Si, Blanco como el suyo, blanco como las nubes de un día soleado… Se sintió muy sorprendida al tener al frente a otro albino… Aunque enseguida pensó; Si había otro albino en la escuela ¿Por qué no habrá escuchado nada de el? ¿Sera nuevo acaso?

De cualquier modo u otro prefirió acercarse hacia el para hablar, sentía mucha curiosidad, aunque cabía la posibilidad que aquel color fuera artificial, pero ¿Qué más da? Al fin y al cabo comparten el mismo color de cabello, ¿no?

Parecía que ese muchachito se estaba acomodando una pañoeleta de color verde agua que tenía en su muñeca, la usaba como si se tratase de una pulsera, quizás por estilo… O quizás no…

-Hola.- Dijo la peliblanca al estar atrás de él, sol esperaba que no se fuera a asustar por la intromisión de una desconocida.

-¿Huh?- El chico se voltea, y se sorprende al ver a aquella muchachita con el mismo color de cabello que el suyo-. Hola…

Linka se percató que aquel muchacho temblaba levemente como si estuviera asustado o nervioso su mirada debelaba algo de preocupación, aunque ella no lo podía negar, era muy lindo a su modo.

-Disculpa que te lo pregunte, chico, pero ¿El color de tu cabello es natural? Pregunto Linka para enseguida darse cuenta que tal vez esa no era la mejor manera de iniciar una conversación

-¿Eh? Claro… No tengo motivos reales para teñírmelo.- Respondió el chico-. Curioso que tú también tengas nieve en el tejado.

-Ah si… Es herencia de mi abuelo.- Dijo Linka al señalar su melena-. ¿Eres nuevo por estos lares? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

-Pues… Si, se puede decir que si.- Dijo el muchacho-. Aun no conozco a nadie aquí…

-Bueno… Ya puedes decir que conoces a alguien.- Dijo Linka al extenderle la mano-. Mi nombre es Linka, Linka Loud.

El muchacho la miro con incredulidad, ¿Esa chica de verdad le había extendido la mano? ¿Alguien se había dignado a hablarle o era una alucinación por los Ansiolíticos que había tomado antes de entrar a la escuela?

-M-mi nombre es Nate, Nate Rotterdam para servirle.- Dijo el muchacho de cabellos blancos al aceptarle el apretón de manos.

Linka sintió las manos del chico muy frías, pero suaves, era curioso que tuviera las manos tan frías, pues el sol ya estaba empezando a calentar el ambiente, aunque de reojo vio que de la mochila de su nuevo amigo sobresalía lo que parecía ser una Game Boy.

-¿A ti te gustan los videojuegos, Nate?- Pregunto la chica.

El muchacho soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-Pues sí, me encantan.- Respondió Nate-. Es una afición que me pego mi Hermana.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sip… Cuando está libre de tiempo solemos jugar en mi PSX, y cuando no tengo mucho que hacer suelo jugar al Pokemon Blue en mi Game Boy.- Dijo al momento de sacar su consola portátil de su mochila.

-Curioso.- Dijo Linka al sacar su Game Boy de su mochila-. Yo también tengo Pokemon, pero la versión Red.

-¡Oh! Eres la primera chica que conozco que le gustan los videojuegos… A parte de Mi hermana, claro está.- Dijo el chico.

-¿Crees que nos podremos echar unos combates más tarde?- Pregunto Linka-. Me gustaría probar el nuevo Mewtwo que capture hace unos días.

-¿Tienes a Mewtwo?-Pregunto Nate-. Yo tengo a Mew.

-¿Estuviste en un evento de Japón?

-No.

-¿Entonces como lo tienes?

-Pues… No lo sé, un día estaba aburrido e hice una serie de pasos al azar, y cuando me dispuse a salir de Pueblo Lavanda, un Mew Salvaje apareció.- Respondió Nate.

-Que suertudo.- Dijo Linka-. ¿Y qué vas a hacer después de la escuela?

-Quería ir a la tienda de videojuegos a ver si hay alguno que otro que me llame la atención.- Dijo Nate-. Pero debo admitir que me da algo de miedo ir solo.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo Linka-. Puedo acompañarte si así lo quieres.

-¿De verdad me acompañarías?- Pregunto Nate con algo de incredulidad.

-Claro ¿Por qué no?-Dijo Linka con una sonrisa.

-Pues, de verdad te lo agradezco… Linka, ¿No?- Pregunto el muchacho.

-Si, es Linka. Y no te preocupes, no tienes que agradecérmelo.- Respondió la muchacha.

-Bien… Oh rayos, ahora que lo recuerdo, deje algo en mi casillero que debo llevar a el muchacho de cabellos blancos.

-¿Dónde está tu casillero?- Pregunto Linka.

-Cerca de la entrada principal… ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro, vamos allá.- Dijo Linka-. Quizás de camino me encuentre con alguna de mis amigos.

* * *

-En lo personal prefiero a los tipo Lucha-. Respondió Nate mientras rebuscaba en su casillero-. Me parece que tienen movimientos bestialmente potentes y son más fáciles de entrenar… A mi parecer, claro está.

-No sé, yo prefiero a los tipo Fuego.- Dijo Linka-. Me parece que es más fuerte de todos los tipos de Pokemons.

-Eso hasta que los enfrentas contra un tipo Agua.- Respondió el chico.

-Los tipo Lucha son débiles ante los tipo Volador.- Dijo Linka-. Asi que tampoco puedes hablar de a mucho.

-De acuerdo… Aun así creo que el que tiene más debilidades es el tipo Planta.- Respondió el muchacho-. Es decir, es débil al tipo Fuego, Hielo, Lucha, Bicho y Roca.

-Hehe, claro que si.- Respondió Linka-. Pobrecitos los tipo Planta, la tienen difícil.

-¡Ahh! Allí esta.- Dijo el muchacho al tomar una cajita pequeña.

-¿Qué es?

-Es un Cassete de Earth, Wind & Fire.- Dijo Nate-. Lo habia olvidado ayer aquí…

Linka Sonrio, al menos ese chico tenia buenos gustos musicales, pero rápidamente esa sonrisa se fue cuando vio que Ron se acercaba.

-Me lleva la que me lleva.- Dijo la muchachita en voz baja.

-Hey Linka… Como esta, hermosura.- Dijo el chico de tez morena al intentar abrazarla. Nate miraba esa escena de lejos, por la actitud del chico no tardó en darse cuenta que era un cretino de primera.

No sabía que pretendía el chico, pero no hacía falta tener tres dedos de frente para saber que a Linka no le caía nada bien.

-Hola, Ron.- Dijo la peliblanca con algo de enojo e incomodidad en su voz.

-¿Por qué tan ofuscada, preciosa? Si quieres salimos un rato para charlar.- Dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya te eh dicho cientos de veces que me dejes en paz, Ron!- Exclamo la chica-. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que no me interesas de ningún modo?

-Bah.- Exclamo el chico-. Eso es lo que dices, pero sé que algún día terminaras cediendo por las buenas, o por las malas.

-¡Vete de aquí, bastardo!- Dijo linka

El chico intenta tomarla de la mano para acercarla hacia él, pero ella se resistió. Aquello no le gusto a Nate, es cierto que acababa de conocer a Linka, pero no le gustaba para nada que ese cretino intentara forzar una relación con ella… Quizás Linka se enojaría con él, pero era momento en que el debía intervenir.

-¡Oye!- Dijo Nate al separar al chico latino de Linka-. Ella dijo que te fueras de aquí.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Respondió el latino.

-Me llamo Nate, ahora lárgate.- Respondió el chico peliblanco.

-¡Ha! ¿Crees que voy a tenerte miedo, anciano? – Se burló el chico de piel morena-. ¡Esto es entre Linka y yo! Asi que quítate si no quieres terminar en la enfermería.

-Confiado y egocéntrico… Definitivamente eres la definición de un cretino.- Respondió el peliblanco-. Linka tomo su decisión contigo, y como hombre que eres debes respetarla.

-¿Respetarla? ¡Ha! Ella es mía y de nadie más- Exclamo Ron.

-Linka no es tuya, ni mía… Ella no es de nadie, es una dama que decide con quien quiere estar… Y por lo visto a ti ni te quiere ver en fotos.

El chico de tez morena gruñe de ira, ese estúpido lo hacia enojar de verdad.

-Me estás haciendo enfadar, condenado… Y créeme que no es bonito hacerme enojar.- Respondió Ron.

-Bah… A otro perro con ese hueso.- Respondió Nate.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, enseguida Ron corrió hacia el con la intención de darle un puñetazo y hacerle tragar sus palabras. Linka vio esto con preocupación y estuvo a punto de interponerse al frente de Nate para recibir el golpe, ese chico se veía muy tierno e indefenso, no parecía que podía lastimar ni a una mosca.

Ha… Que equivocada estaba.

Fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Nate esquivo sin problemas el golpe de Ron, y a su vez uso el impulso para contraatacar, asestándole un golpe fuerte en la quijada al latino, haciéndolo retroceder.

-Novato…- Susurro Nate en voz baja.

Ron era de pelear al estilo callejero, pero Nate no solo practicaba Boxeo desde sus siete años, gracias a que su madre se lo inculco, si no que su hermana también le daba clases de defensa personal.

El estaba bien preparado para este tipo de casos.

El latino se recompone… eso sí que había dolido.

-Hijo de… ¡Me las vas a pag…!

El chico no completo su frase, Pues Nate rápidamente se acercó a él y le dio otro puñetazo, esta vez justo en la Nariz, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Nate se acerca a su rival, esta estaba intentándose levantar del suelo, su nariz sangraba por el fuerte golpe que él le asesto, el peliblanco le planta el pie en el pecho a Ron para evitar que se levante.

-¡Ahg!... ¿Qué sucede contigo?- Exclamo el Latino-. Nate, relájate.

-Corrección.- Dijo el chico-. Para ti soy Nate Sikolski Rotterdam, degenerado infeliz. Ahora escúchame bien por qué no lo repetiré dos veces; cuando quite mi pie de tu pecho tendrás dos opciones: Te largas de aquí y dejas en paz a Linka y a mí por el resto de tu existencia, o puedes seguir con esta estupidez… Pero de ser así te recomiendo que tengas un buen seguro dental.

-¿Crees que me intimidas, anciano?- Dijo Ron de manera retadora-. Eh estado en peores situaciones que tú.

-¿De verdad crees eso?- Dijo Nate al tomarlo de la camisa del cuello-. ¿Crees que me vas a intimidar, bastardo? ¡Yo estuve al borde de la muerte en varias ocasiones! ¡Literalmente a mí me apuntaron con Fusiles de asalto! ¡Estuve bajo ataques de artillería! ¡Vi como varios de mis compatriotas morían!... ¿Y crees que me va a intimidar un idiota con aires de grandeza hipermimado por su madre?

Por alguna razón, Ron empezó a temer allí… No era posible que hubiera pasado por tanto… ¿Oh si?

-D… De acuerdo, los dejare en paz, pero suéltame por favor.- Exclamo Ron.

Nate simplemente lo suelta y este en seguida sale corriendo de allí. El chico voltea a ver a Linka, esta estaba boquiabierta, no podía creer lo que veía.

-Lo siento, Linka.- Dijo Nate al acercarse cabizbajo-. Entiendo si no quieres seguir hablando conmigo.

-Nate… Eso fue… ¡Asombroso!- Exclamo Linka-. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer todo eso? Debes enseñarme.

Nate sonrió, al menos no estaba enojada.

-Bueno Linka…Con gusto te enseñare, pero nuevamente pido disculpas por mis actuares violentos.- Dijo el muchacho-. Es que no soporto que alguien piense que puede tratar a las mujeres así.

-No hay nada que perdonar, Nate.- Dijo Linka-. Más bien debería agradecerte que hayas intervenido. Ese tonto no me dejaba en paz desde hace un buen tiempo.

-A propósito, ¿Quién es?- Pregunto el muchacho.

-Es Ron Santiago, un ex amigo y hermano menor de la novia de mi Hermano Loki.- Respondió la Peliblanca.

-¿Ah sí?... Vaya que era un estúpido.- Dijo Nate.

-Si… Pero bueno, ya tienes lo que buscabas, ¿No?

-Si, está en mi mochila… ¿Vamos ya al Mall?- Pregunto Nate.

-Si… Como que ya quiero cambiar de ambiente por hoy.- Dijo Linka.

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde que ambos peliblancos llegaron al Mall de Royall Woods, ambos pasaron por la tienda de videojuegos, en donde Nate se compraría el Crash Bandicoot 1, un juego de plataformas que se veía muy bien, Mientras que Linka se compró dos juegos que se veían muy interesantes; El Twisted Metal y el Resident Evil 1.

Luego de comprar sus juegos, ambos sintieron algo de hambre, así que fueron al la zona de comida para comprar unas Hamburguesas. Mientras degustaban su comida, varias personas los miraban con curiosidad, pues de lejos parecían hermanos gemelos, pero al acercarse quedaba muy en claro sus diferencias fisiológicas.

Después de comer, ambos fueron a sentarse en las bancas cerca de la fuente del centro comercial, Linka sentía que debía hacerle una pregunta más…

-Nate.

-¿Si?

-Cuando estabas intimidando a Ron… Dijiste algo que me llamo la atención.- Dijo la peliblanca.

Nate sabía a lo que se refería su nueva amiga.

-Si te lo preguntas, todo es cierto.- Dijo el chico al mirar al suelo.

Linka pensó en el nombre del chico; Nate es un nombre que se escucha normalmente, pero ¿Sikolski? Quizás en Norteamérica no, ese nombre sonaba más de Europa…Quizás Ruso…

-¿De dónde eres, Nate?- Pregunto la peliblanca-. Porque tu segundo nombre no suena de estos lares.

-Yo… Vengo de un lugar al que tú nunca has ido, Linka.- Dijo Nate sin despegar su vista del suelo-. Un lugar cercado por la noche.

Linka solo lo veía detenidamente… ¿A qué lugar se refería?

-La noche en este caso es la miseria… Yo soy de Bosnia Herzegovina.- Respondió el chico.

Ahora Linka lo comprendió, Bosnia Herzegovina… Ese lugar ah estado inmerso en un conflicto civil desde 1991; La guerra de los Balcanes.

-Vaya, Nate… No sé qué decir…- Dijo Linka.

-No importa, señorita.- Dijo Nate al voltear a mirarla-. Aún sigo intentando vivir con todos esos traumas… He, si no fuera por las coincidencias, quizás ni estuviera aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Linka.

-Bueno… Es difícil de explicar.- Respondió el peliblanco-. Lo siento.

-No importa, quizás en un futuro me lo cuentes.- Dijon Linka al ponerle una mano en el hombro-. En lo personal no puedo imaginarme las cosas horribles que debiste haber visto allá…

-Si… Quizás así sea mejor para ti-. Dijo Nate-. Sabes, eres alguien muy interesante.

-Gracia.- Respondió la peliblanca con una sonrisa-. A decir verdad, tú eres alguien muy diferente… Quizás es por eso que me caes bien.

Ambos peliblancos cruzan sus miradas para regalarse mutuamente una sonrisa, quizás ese era el comienzo de una gran amistad…O de algo más allá.

* * *

Después de terminar su bebida decide ponerse en camino a su casa. Su hogar era tan ruidoso como siempre, paso a la cocina para saludar a sus padres y luego subió a su habitación, en donde tiro su mochila a la cama y ella se sentó en la silla de su computador.

Se sentía bien, no solo por fin estaba libre de ese Bravucón de Ron, sino que también había conocido a un chico muy lindo y genial, no solo compartían el color de su cabello, sino que también compartían varios gustos, como el amor hacia los videojuegos y la buena música.

Aunque luego se sintió muy preocupada, ya que ese chico tuvo que vivir uno de los conflictos más sanguinarios de Europa, después de la 2da Guerra mundial. ¿Qué horrores habrá visto u vivido allá?

El solo pensar en eso le revolvía el estómago a Linka, solo esperaba que su amistad le sirviera a él para no pensar en esos traumas.

* * *

Esa noche el chico peliblanco estaba de pie frente a la puerta de su querida hermana, otra vez había tenido una de esas pesadillas… No le gustaba molestar a su hermana, de verdad.

Ella se esforzaba mucho en su trabajo como policía y siempre llegaba agotada. Y aun así a ella no le importaba pasar tiempo con él, a pesar que su cansancio era visible… Pero, esas pesadillas eran tan reales que de verdad lo asustaban

Así que con una mano temblorosa toca la puerta.

-Pase.- Dijo una voz femenina del otro lado.

El chico abrió la puerta, y allí estaba su hermana, Charlene Rotterdam. Una mujer de 21 años de edad, de cabello color naranja y ojos azules. La figura bien esculpida de su cuerpo denotaban lo bien que se cuidaba, después de todo era necesario que estuviera en forma, pues su trabajo lo exigía.

Por su vestimenta, era lógico que se preparaba para dormir, porque de hecho estaba acostada en su cama viendo la televisión.

-¿Pasa algo, hermanito?- Pregunto la mujer al ver a su hermano entrar en la habitación y detenerse al lado de ella.

-Nada, hermana… Es solo que…

El no tuvo que completar la frase para que Charlene se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¿De nuevo?- Dijo la mujer.

-Lo siento… No lo puedo evitar.- Dijo Nate al mirar al suelo-. De verdad lamento molestarte tanto.

La mujer lo abraza, y el chico solo le corresponde. Cielos ¿Qué haría el sin su querida hermana?

-Nate… Ya te eh dicho que no me molestas para nada-. Respondió la mujer-. Ven, acuéstate a mi lado.

La mujer hizo un espacio y el chico se acuesta.

-¿De verdad no te molesto para nada?- Pregunto el muchacho de pelo blanco.

-¡Para nada!- Respondió la mujer al acariciarle el cabello a su hermano menor-. Como eh dicho varias veces. Tú no eres una molestia. Eres mi hermano.

El chico sonríe y voltea su mirada al televisor.

_-"Ay hermano… Cuanto dolo te causaron en Los Balcanes"_\- Pensó la mujer-._"Pero yo hice la promesa de protegerte y cuidarte. Promesa que pienso cumplir a cualquier costo"_

* * *

**(Continuara)**


	2. Nate, el Musico

**Disculpen la tardanza, es que hay muchos problemas con la luz aqui :s**

Al día siguiente, la chica estaba lista para ir a la escuela, ya desayunada y con su mochila en su espalda se disponía a abrir la puerta, cuando una voz masculina la llama.

-Linka.- Sonó la voz del patriarca de la Familia-. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

La muchachita accedió con algo de duda ¿Ahora que había hecho? Cuando Linka entro en la habitación, vio que su madre sostenía una caja pequeña en sus manos.

-Hija, como ya debes de saber, tanto tu madre como yo nos preocupamos por ustedes cuando salen de casa. Es por ello que decidimos comprarles a cada uno de ustedes un Teléfono celular para así comunicarnos con ustedes y viceversa.- Dijo el hombre.

-Ten Linka.- Dijo la mujer al entregarle la caja a su hija-. Ya lo probamos y funciona completamente.

Linka abre la caja, y dentro de este había un aparato de color gris, con teclas grandes, una pantalla mediana y una antena gruesa. Era un aparatito algo pesado y grande como para entrar en un bolsillo, pero oye ¡Tenia un teléfono! No todos podían costearse uno.

-¡Gracias!- Exclamo la peliblanca-. ¡Prometo que lo cuidare mucho!

-Eso esperamos, Linka.- Dijo el hombre-. Ten, en esta libreta están an9otados los números de tus hermanos y el de nosotros.

La chica toma la libreta y la mete en su mochila

-Gracias.-Agradeció nuevamente Linka-. Pero, si me disculpan, debo de irme ya. Se me hace tarde para la escuela.

Linka llego a la escuela en el bus, estaba lista para su nuevo día escolar y nada más al ver a la entrada ve a su mejor amiga, Cynthia, la chica morena estaba leyendo su revista semanal de _"Nintendo Power"_ mientras escuchaba música en su Diskman.

-¡Hey, Cynthia!- Dijo Linka al acercarse a su amiga.

-Hola Linka, ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo Cynthia al quitarse sus audífonos-. Ayer supe que conociste a un nuevo amigo.

-Sí, es un chico agradable a decir verdad-. Dijo Linka al sonreír-. Aunque, algo de él me preocupa…

-¿Qué te preocupa?- Pregunto la chica de tez morena.

-Ehm… Te lo diría, pero es algo privado.- Respondió la peliblanca.

-Oh, ya veo.- Dijo la mujer de piel de bronce para apagar su Diskman y guardarlo en su mochila-. Oye, ¿Crees que podremos ir al Arcade hoy? Hace rato que quiero jugar al Mortal Kombat.

-Claro, ¿Te parece si nos vemos aquí a la hora de salida?

-Claro que sí, amiga.

Linka se fijó que Nate estaba entrando por el portón de la escuela, llevaba consigo en la espalda un estuche de lo que parece ser una guitarra acústica.

_-"Mn… No sabía que él era músico"_\- Pensó Linka.

El chico parecía algo nervioso, pero su semblante cambia cuando vio a su nueva amiga en la entrada. Allí camina un poco rápido para abrazarla.

Linka se sintió un poco sorprendida, pero luego le correspondió sin ningún problema, el cabello del chico expedía un agradable aroma suave, pero varonil.

-Linka, ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto el chico.

-Muy bien, Nate.- Respondió la peliblanca-. Al parecer amaneciste de buen humor.

-Claro que si.- Dijo el chico peliblanco-. Ya me siento un poco más seguro al conocer a alguien más en la escuela.

Linka le sonrió, ese chico era muy peculiar, incluso se atrevería a decir que era adorable a su modo.

-Oh, a propósito. Nate, ella es Cynthia.- Dijo la peliblanca al acercarse a su amiga morena-. Mi mejor amiga desde los seis años.

-¿Así que tú eres el nuevo amigo de Linka?- Pregunto la chica.

-Asi es.

-He, no pensé que viviría lo suficiente para ver a otro peliblanco por este lado del mapa.- Dijo la mujer.

-Bueno… La vida te da sorpresas, ¿No?

-Oye Nate.- Dijo Linka-. Ahora en la tarde, Cynthia y yo iríamos al Arcade a jugar al Mortal Kombat, ¿Quieres venir?

-¡Por supuesto!- Respondió Nate-. Suena divertido.

Nate se disponía a seguir hablando cuando de repente suena el timbre de entrada, sonido fuerte que asusta al muchacho. Ocultándose rápidamente atrás de Linka.

-¡Agh! ¡Me descubrieron! ¡Seguramente son los Serbio-Bosnios!- Exclamo el chico al ocultarse detrás de la espalda de su amiga peliblanca.

A Cynthia le extraño esa escena, ¿Serbio-Bosnios? ¿De que hablaba el chico?... Aunque, era extraño ver que alguien reaccionara así solo por el timbre de la escuela.

Linka sin embargo comprendió que el sonido del timbre posiblemente le traiga malos recuerdos de aquella nación sumergida en la oscurana. Ni siquiera supo cómo fue que se atrevió, pero ella simplemente abraza al peliblanco, aún estaba tembloroso y respiraba un poco agitado, como si de verdad estuviera preparado para correr de un peligro que no había allí.

-Relájate, Nate.- Dijo Linka en un tono de voz suave-. Solo es el timbre, te aseguro que aquí no hay nada de que temer… Salvo de los exámenes del Profesor de Física.

No era la primera vez que una chica abrazaba al joven peliblanco… Pero en esta ocasión se sintió muy diferente. El suelta un suspiro mientras seguía entre los brazos de su amiga.

-Ti-Tienes razón, Linka.- Dijo Nate aun algo tembloroso-. Lo siento.

-Hey, no tienes que disculparte.- Dijo la albina-. Tú no tienes la culpa… A propósito, ese timbre es el de entrada, así que creo que yo debo ir a clases.

-Claro… Yo también debo irme.- Dijo el chico-. Nos veremos más tarde aquí, ¿No?

-Claro.- Respondió Linka-. Hablamos más tarde.

Ella le da un abrazo más de manera rápida antes de irse de allí junto con su mejor amiga, Nate sin embargo se desvía de su camino al salón de clases para ir al baño, en donde saca de su bolsillo un frasco de píldoras con una etiqueta blanca. Etiqueta que tenía el nombre _Diazepam_.

El chico saca un par de píldoras del frasco y lo vuelve a poner en su bolsillo, luego toma un frasco de su bolso y saca un poco de agua de la llave del lavamanos. El chico se queda viendo ambas píldoras en su palma de la mano, Esos ansiolíticos se habían vuelto su más íntimo amigo, el único que por el momento lo lograba mantener calmo.

Aunque él estaba consciente que no podía ingerirlas todo el tiempo, pues no quería volverse un adicto a los fármacos, pero… Sus miedos y pesadillas lo atormentaban cada día mas, le seguían a todas partes, a toda hora.

Había sobrevivido a la pesadilla diplomática en los Balcanes, si… Pero ¿A qué costo?

Él se toma sus pastillas para luego tomarse la mitad del contenido del frasco, tirando el resto por el lavamanos. Al mirarse al espejo se acomoda un poco su cabello.

-_Sin dudas estoy quebrado… ¿Algún día veré el fin de esta pesadilla_?- Pensó el chico para salir de allí.

* * *

Para Linka y Cyntha esa mañana paso sin pena ni gloria, vieron clases de Matemáticas a primera hora y Ciencias en la segunda. Cuando llego la hora de salida, ambas chicas decidieron ir a buscar a Nate, de seguro ya habrá salido de clases y debe estar esperándolas.

En el camino se encuentran a Lynn Jr. Parecía muy alegre, tanto que apenas vio a Linka se lanzó a abrazarla.

-¡Linka!- Exclamo el castaño-. ¡¿A que no adivinas que me paso hoy?!

-¡Espera Lynn!- Exclamo Linka

El chico castaño la suelta, a lo cual Linka se recompone del apretón.

-Ahora si ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Pues, hoy hicieron un concurso en "Radio Espantoso" y gane.- Dijo Lynn Jr.

-¿Ah sí? Felicidades.- Dijo Linka-. ¿Pero qué ganaste?

-¡Nada más ni nada menos que unas zapatillas de BasquetBall autografiadas por el jugador _Michael Jordán_!- Exclamo el chico amante de los deportes-. ¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que _Roberto Baggio_ Fallo esos penaltis… Eso le pasa por presumido.

-He, ya veo que le tienes mucha admiración a Michael.- Dijo Linka.

-¿Cómo no lo voy a tener? si es el mejor jugador de Basketball de todos los tiempos.- Dijo el chico-. Linka, ¿Crees que puedes decirle a mama que llegare un poco tarde hoy? Además de ir a buscar mi premio, también tenía planes con unos amigos.

-Tranquilo, yo le digo.- Dijo la chica albina.

-Gracias Linka, te debo una.- Respondió el chico antes de irse de allí-. ¡Hablamos al rato!

-… Vaya que tu hermano es fanático de los deportes.- Dijo Cynthia al rascarse la cabeza.

-Ni que lo digas.- Dijo Linka-. En su habitación tiene dos afiches de Romario y _"El Capitan"_ Dunga… Sientes como si literalmente te miraran al alma… He, hable como mi hermano Loki, pero bueno. Vamos a por Nate.

-Hehe… Ya veo.- Dijo la chica morena-. Entonces estará como loco cuando estrenen la nueva película de Bugs Bunny protagonizada por Michael.

-No mentiré, hasta a mí me interesa ver _Space Jam_.- Dijo Linka-. Se ve interesante.

Al rato ambas chicas logran encontrar al peliblanco, se hallaba sentado en las bancas del Lobby de la escuela, parecía estar nuevamente nervioso, jugueteaba con sus dedos y tenía un temblor levemente visible. El chico, al ver a Linka sonríe y va hacia ella para abrazarla.

-Linka… Qué bueno que llegaste.- Dijo el peliblanco mientras seguía abrazándola-. Por un momento pensé que te olvidarías completamente de mí.

-Por supuesto que no te olvidaría, Nate.- Dijo la chica-. Puede que nos conozcamos desde ayer, pero no me olvidaría de alguien como tú.

El chico sonríe y luego saluda a la chica morena.

-Bien, ¿Vamos ya a los Arcades?- Pregunto Nate.

-Pues, apenas son las 11, y el Arcade no abrirá hasta dentro de dos horas.- Dijo Cynthia al revisar su reloj.

-Bueno, entonces vayamos a sentarnos por ahí para hablar un rato.- Dijo Linka.

-¿No piensan ir al comedor para almorzar?- Pregunto el peliblanco.

-Se nota que eres nuevo.- Dijo la chica de piel morena-. La comida aquí es tan terrible como bailar Lambada con la mama de uno.

-Oh, ya veo.- Dijo Nate.

-No te preocupes, Nate, cuando lleguemos al Centro Comercial compraremos algo para comer.- Dijo Linka.

-De acuerdo, de todos modos no es que tenga hambre aun.- Dijo el chico.

-Bueno, vayamos a sentarnos en las bancas de la entrada.- Dijo Linka.

-Bueno, yo les sigo.- Dijo Nate al ajustarse la correa del estuche.

* * *

El trio de compañeros se encontraba teniendo una charla amena en aquellas bancas que estaban bajo la sombra de algunos pinos.

-… Y entonces Levi me dijo que ya tenía su proyecto listo para la Feria Científica de su escuela.- Dijo la peliblanca-. Según él fue algo simple e improvisado.

-¿Qué es lo que hizo?- Pregunto Nate.

-Pues, realmente no sé cómo funciona, pero él le llama _GPS_\- Dijo Linka-. Es como un mapa, pero en tiempo real y te dice cómo llegar a tu destino en poco tiempo.

-A caray, ¿Eso fue improvisado? Pues, ¿Qué tenía planeado?- Esta vez la que pregunto fue Cynthia.

-Pues, dijo que lo que quería construir era un _Pionizador_. Pero alguien ya habían usado esa idea para otra historia, así que tuvo que improvisar.- Dijo Linka.

-A propósito, Nate. ¿Qué tal tocas esa guitarra?- Pregunto Cynthia.

-No soy el mejor, pero tampoco el peor.- Dijo el chico.

-¿Y por qué no tocas una cancioncita?- Pregunto Cynthia.

EL chico se sonrojo levemente de la pena.

-No lo sé…

-Vamos, Nate.- Dijo Linka- Saca de ese instrumento las notas más conmovedoras que conozcas.

El chico ve que ambas damas le miran con expectación, de verdad querían que tocara la guitarra, así que da un suspiro.

-Está bien.- Dijo Nate al tomar el estuche-. Déjenme sacarla y asegurarme que siga afinada.

El chico saca de su estuche una hermosa guitarra Acústica de procedencia Española, de la marca Tatay. Al pasar sus dedos por las cuerdas, estas sonaron de manera armoniosa, estaba afinada y lista para fabricar buena música.

-¿Qué vas a cantar, Nate?- Pregunto Cynthia.

-Bueno… Esto que voy a cantar es algo improvisado.- Dijo Nate al asegurarse que estaba afinada-. Realmente no soy bueno para el romance, pero al menos lo intento.

-Oh, vas a cantar algo romántico, que lindo.- Dijo Linka-. No sabía que le entrabas a la poesía.

-No, realmente no soy un poeta.- Dijo Nate-. Mi hermana escribe mejores poemas que los míos. De hecho ella quiere escribir un libro, y por lo poco que eh leído, va a ser un éxito.

-¿Ah sí? ¿De qué trata?- Pregunto la peliblanca.

-Bueno, trata de un chico que viaja a una dimensión alterna y salva a su contraparte femenina del maltrato que sufre a manos de su familia.- Dijo el peliblanco al puntear algunos trastes-. Según ella, es una historia que cambiara la manera de ver la superstición de la suerte.

-Oh interesante.- Dijo la peliblanca-. Espero leerlo algún día.

-Claro que si…- Dijo Nate-. Recuerden que esto que voy a cantar es algo improvisado.

El chico suspira y cierra sus ojos para concentrarse, para empezar a puntear.

_Te vi cabizbaja, mirando la playa_

_Y quise saber en lo que pensabas_

_Te besé en los ojos y ya había lágrimas_

_Te quise pedir que me perdonaras_

_Te quise gritar que yo te adoraba_

_Te besé en los labios mientras te cantaba_

_Digan lo que digan yo te quiero_

_Piensen lo que piensen tú me quieres_

_Me gusta quitarte la arena_

_Me gusta quitar beso a beso_

_Esos granitos traviesos_

_Que están cubriendo tu cuerpo_

_Eres mi amor, mi ternura_

_Eres mi fuego, mi locura_

_Y de pronto eslabones de sombras_

_Que bajaron del cielo_

_Murieron los colores_

_Que enterraron los duendes_

_En cavernas de viento_

_Dolor, se murieron los niños_

_En los vientres sin parto_

_Y un pichón de gaviota volaba moribundo_

_Herido con flechas de luto_

_Eclipse, un silencio oscuro se enredaba en tu pelo_

_Sólo se oía el llanto solemne de beatriz_

_Que salía del mar, huyendo de los peces_

_Eclipse, extraño sortilegio de los astros_

_Mas todo fue momentáneo_

_Se multiplicaron tus ojos convirtiéndose en estrellas_

_Y mi noche siguió siendo bella_

_Y la luna no estaba escondida_

_Ella estaba conmigo en tu piel que amanecía_

_Tú estabas a mi lado_

_Y mi canto se hizo inmenso_

_Con los gritos de tus manos_

_Cuando fuimos caminando por la playa_

_Nuestras huellas las fue borrando el agua_

_Y las olas escondieron_

_El susurro de aquel beso_

_Cuando te dije te quiero_

_Cuando nuestros ojos vieron el beso azul_

_Del mar y el cielo que se besaban a lo lejos_

_Y escondido entre las palmas_

_También nos cantaba el viento_

_Con su canción de desvelos_

_Que amorosos son los hilos_

_Con que se tejen nuestros sueños_

_Digan lo que digan yo te quiero_

_Piensen lo que piensen tu me quieres_

_Me gusta quitarte la arena_

_Me gusta quitar beso a beso_

_Esos granitos traviesos_

_Que están cubriendo tu cuerpo_

_Eres mi amor, mi ternura_

_Eres mi fuego, mi locura…_

* * *

Ambas chicas quedaron sorprendidas con la excelente voz del muchacho, y la letra de esa canción era muy buena ¿De verdad era improvisada? No lo parecía.

Pero Linka era la que estaba más sorprendida, ¡Dios! ¿Cuántas sorpresas tenía ese chico? No solo era agradable, adorable y lindo, sino que también tenía un talento muy grande en la música. Si Luke lo hubiera escuchado sin dudas le hubiera contratado para tocar y cantar en su banda.

-¡Vaya! Cantas de maravilla, Nate.- Dijo la chica de tez morena.

-No, realmente no canto muy bien…- Dijo Nate al bajar la mirada-. Siento que me falta más voz para cantar.

-¿Bromeas?- Dijo Linka al tomarle el hombro-. Nate, ¡Cantas de maravilla! Y esa letra es fantástica, muy bonita y romántica… No me sorprenderías si me dices que tu novia está muy a gusto contigo.

El chico se sonroja y rie un poco de manera nerviosa.

-No, Linka. Yo no tengo novia…. Nunca eh tenido una, a decir verdad.- Dijo el chico.

-Vale, entonces disculpa.-Dijo Linka.

-No hay problema.- Dijo Nate.

-Pero bueno, vamos chico, Toca otra canción.- Dijo Cynthia.

-¡Si! Toca otra canción.- Dijo Linka.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo el peliblanco al sonreír.- Esta otra si es una canción algo vieja… ¿Han escuchado "_Hijo de la Luna_"?

-No.- Respondieron ambas.

-Bueno, vamos a ver si me sale bien.- Dijo al momento de empezar a colocar sus dedos en el traste inicial.

* * *

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde, Linka y Nate se hallaban rumbo a sus respectivos hogares, habían pasado una tarde maravillosa en la escuela y en el árcade, habían jugado Metal Slug hasta que se les acabaron las fichas. De allí se pasaron por un puesto de comida rápida para echarle algo al estómago y finalmente se fueron de allí, aunque Cynthia no los acompaño ya que tenía que ir a buscar unos libros en la biblioteca.

-Entonces, ¿Te divertiste, Nate?- Pregunto Linka.

-Claro que si, no pensé que Cynthia fuera a pasarse el juego con tan solo una ficha.- Dijo el chico-. Pero sobre todo me gusto hacer equipo con tigo, Linka.

-No fue nada, Nate.- Dijo la chica.- Tu también eres un buen jugador.

-Solo tuve mucha suerte.- Dijo el peliblanco-. Aun no me acostumbro a los controles de una maquina Arcade.

-Bueno, si no tienes nada que hacer mañana podemos venir de nuevo.- Dijo Linka.

El chico la mira con algo de duda.

-¿Ah si? Pero ten en cuenta que ya no me queda mucho dinero.- Dijo Nate.

-No importa, chico.- Respondió la albina-. Yo invito.

-De ser así, pues acepto. Pero luego veo como pagarte.- Dijo el chico de cabellera blanca.

-No te preocupes por eso, Nate.- Respondió-. Pasar tiempo contigo es de lo mas genial.

Ambos volvieron a cruzar miradas para regalarse una sonrisa, aunque en Linka se notó un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ehm… Bueno Linka, yo me voy por esta calle, Hablamos mañana.- Dijo Nate.

La chica, sin decirle nada le abraza. A Nate se le hizo extraño esa acción de Linka, pero aun asi le correspondió. No podía negar que le agradaba recibir un abrazo de vez en cuando, en especial de esa linda chica.

-Hablamos mañana, Nate.- Dijo Linka con una sonrisa.

El chico se va por el camino que debía seguir mientras Linka le veía alejarse.

-_Eres un chico bastante peculiar, Nate_.- Pensó la peliblanca-. _Aun eres muy arisco… Pero aun así me parece que esta amistad va a ser interesante._

* * *

**Continuara…**

**PD: La cancion que canta Nate es "_Amor en Tres tiempos-Ali Primera_"**


	3. Un Dia en la Casa Loud

Para el muchacho peliblanco, aquellas dos semana fueron esplendidas. Desde que empezó a salir con Linka se lo pasaba tan bien que cuando finalizaba el día y ambos tenían que regresar a casa, no veía la hora para volverse a juntar con ella y salir nuevamente.

Solían pasar las tardes en la Sala Arcade del Mall, algunas veces iban junto a Cynthia y otras solo ellos dos. Si no iban al Arcade, seguramente se dejaban caer en la tienda de videojuegos, a la tienda de música o simplemente a dejar pasar el tiempo sentados en el parque.

Había sido las mejores semanas para el chico… Hasta podría decirse que su nueva amiga le había ayudado a volver a sonreír y a creer en un mañana mejor… Pero, cuando la noche caía y tenía que dormir, aquellas pesadillas lo atormentaban nuevamente, obligándole en varias ocasiones a dormir junto a su hermana mayor.

Otras veces, para evitar molestar a su hermana lo que hacía era dejar la televisión de su habitación encendida y a bajo volumen, así se sentía un poco más seguro…

Cuando Charlene lo llevo a su cita con su Psicóloga, este le prescribió Somníferos. Además de eso le dijo a la mujer que lo mantuviera bajo vigilancia en las noches, las personas con Estrés Post Traumático son bastante impredecibles, incluso pueden llegar a reaccionar de manera violenta ante cualquier factor que le haga recordar sus traumas, incluso el sonido más leve o una simple palabra puede desencadenar diversas reacciones. Lo que tranquilizaban a la especialista y a la mujer de cabellos naranjas era que las reacciones de Nate no eran violentas, sino más bien de pavor total, aun así es algo de preocuparse.

Ella se sentía tan incapaz… Se supone que era la figura protectora de su hermanito, y no podía protegerlo de sus propios temores, pero aun así estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por el bienestar de su hermano.

Pero hasta ella había notado que en esa última semana el había mejorado un poco, ya era más recurrente verlo sonreír, estaba más animado y más atento a sus quehaceres.

Nate solo esperaba que su amistad con Linka y Cythia durara por mucho. Aunque, por alguna razón que él no explica le agradaba pasar más tiempo con Linka… Se sentía más cómodo con la peliblanca, y no podía negarse que ella también se sentía muy cómoda con él.

¡Vamos! Si se la pasan tan juntos que en la escuela todos piensan que son novios, solo que ellos no lo saben. Incluso Cynthia nota a leguas la obvia atracción que ambos se tienen.

… O bueno, que la peliblanca tiene hacia el chico. Quizás eran ideas de la morena, pero como que le daba la impresión de que Linka era la que se le insinuaba, con sus actuares era como si dijera _"Oye, eres mío y de nadie más" _Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta lo que le paso con Ron sería algo… irónico.

* * *

Esa mañana de lunes, Nate se despertó algo somnoliento, se había quedado hasta tarde pensando en varias cosas. Entre ellas en que es lo que iba a hacer hoy con Linka. El hace sus cosas rutinarias de la mañana, y cuando ya se encuentra vestido y listo, baja al comedor de la casa, en donde ve a su hermana que ya estaba vestida con su uniforme del cuerpo de la Policía Estatal de Royal Woods.

Estaba sentada leyendo el diario mientras bebía un vaso de agua fría, ella casi no era de tomar café.

-_Hoy se cumplen 4 años desde los disturbios ocurridos en Los Ángeles en el 92. Disturbios que dejaron un saldo total de 30 muertos y más de 2000 heridos , después de que tres oficiales fueran encontrados inocentes de brutalidad policíaca. Aun teniendo pruebas contundentes en su contra.-_ Leyó la mujer antes de tomar un trago de agua.

-Buenos días, hermana-. Dijo el peliblanco al entrar en la cocina-. Pensé que ya estarías en la comisaria.

-No… Jackie dijo que me iba a buscar hoy.- Respondió la mujer al dejar el periódico en la mesa y mirar a su hermano-. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien… Algo somnoliento, pero bien-. Dijo el chico.

-Ya veo… ¿Mas pesadillas?- Pregunto la dama.

-Pues… No, realmente esta vez fue por otra cosa.- Respondió Nate.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué seria esa cosa?- Pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa.

El chico se sonroja un poco para desviar su mirada.

-Bueno… Hace unas semanas atrás conocí a esta chica… Linka.- Dijo el chico-. Me llevo muy bien con ella, de hecho en las tardes suelo salir mucho con ella.

-¿Ah si?- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa-. Hermano, que galán…

-N-no es lo que parece, hermana.- Dijo el chico con un poco de nerviosismo-. Solo somos amigos.

-Bueno… Aunque teniendo en cuenta que tus mejillas parecen tomates, yo pienso que sientes otras cosas por ella.- Dijo Charlene.

El chico suspira, y es cuando su hermana le acaricia la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, hermanito.- Dijo Charlene.- Esta bien que salgas y conozcas a nuevas personas y convivas con chicas… Aunque me gustaría conocer algún día a esa tal Linka.

-… No la vas a amenazar, ¿Oh si?- Pregunto el chico.

-Oh vamos, hermano, ¿Cuándo yo eh hecho eso?

-¿Qué no recuerdas a Gaby?- Dijo el chico-. Tu amenaza fue tan eficaz que tuvo que recibir asistencia psicológica durante dos meses.

-Si no me lo recuerdes, tuve que pagar los gastos médicos de la enana.- Dijo Charlene-. Pero esta vez será diferente.

-¿Segura? Porque también está el caso de Kat.- Dijo el chico.

-Ese caso es diferente.- Dijo la mujer.

-Sí, tan diferente que aún debe de tener la marca de la cachiporra en la frente.- Dijo Nate-. ¿Era necesario darle el matracazo?

-Créeme, si hubiera tenido mi Magnum S&W, ese día hubiera sido muy diferente.- Dijo la mujer.

-Uy… Entonces Linka no va a durar mucho.- Dijo Nate al mirar hacia un lado.

-No te preocupes, hermanito.- Dijo Charlene-. Intentare ser amable, incluso no le haré daño.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, segurísima.- Dijo la mujer-. Solo le destruiré la cara de una patada y le hundiré el cráneo de un puñetazo… Pero todo con cariño, claro está.

-… ¿Solo eso?- Pregunto el chico algo sorprendido.

-Dije que lo iba a hacer todo con cariño, ¿No?- Dijo la mujer.

-Espero que no se asuste demasiado.- Dijo el peliblanco.

-No te preocupes, hermanito-. Dijo la mujer al levantarse y abrazarlo.- Si ella te quiere, se quedara contigo.

* * *

En horas del mediodía, Linka y Nate se hallaban de camino a la casa de la peliblanca. Le iba a ayudar a Nate a estudiar algo sobre ciencias, para Linka, la ciencia era una materia que se le facilitaba mucho, y podía explicarlo hasta con los ojos cerrados… Solo había algo que le preocupaba, y eso eran sus hermanos.

Claro, a ellos no le importaba cuando ella llevaba a sus amigas… La cosa cambiaba cuando se trataba de chicos, pues ellos eran algo… Territoriales con Linka.

-Bien Nate… ¿Cómo te lo digo?- Dijo Linka al ver que ya iban llegando a su casa.

-¿Pasa algo, Linka?

-Bueno… Mis hermanos suelen ser algo… Posesivos conmigo.- Dijo la chica.

-Jum… Déjame adivinar… ¿Tienes miedo que me vayan a sacar a patadas de tu casa?- Pregunto el chico.

-Ehm… Algo así.- Dijo Linka-. Pero no te preocupes, hare lo posible para que eso no pase.

-Bueno.- Dijo Nate-. De todos modos si intentan algo, no es como que no me pueda defender… De todos modos, si me hacen algo, probablemente mi hermana se los lleve preso… O se los lleve a la Morgue, depende de que tan enojada este.

-Pero… ¿Por qué a la morgue? Ni que se los llevara muertos.- Dijo Linka.

-… Creo que no entendiste lo que quise decir.- Menciono el chico de cabello blanco.

Ambos llegan a la entrada de la casa Loud. Linka suelta un suspiro.

-Bien, espérame aquí un momento, yo te aviso cuando puedas entrar.- Dijo Linka.

-De acuerdo, aguardare aquí.- Respondió Nate.

La peliblanca entra y ve a sus hermanos, estaban en el sofá jugando en la PSX.

-Hola chicos.- Dijo Linka-. Ehm… Quisiera que conocieran a alguien.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Otra de tus amigas Nerds?- Pregunto el chiquillo con aires de príncipe.

-¡No, no, no! Como crees, Lexxito.- Dijo la peliblanca-. De hecho… Es un amigo.

Aquello hizo que los chicos miraran a Linka con curiosidad y con una cara de pocos amigos, pausando el juego y acercándose a la peliblanca.

-Y bien… ¿Quién es el mocoso?- Pregunto Lynn.

-Ese sujeto tiene agallas para intentar aparecerse aquí… Es una lástima que se las arrancaremos.- Dijo Levi.

-Oigan, relájense… Es solo un amigo… ¡Por estas cosas es que no me gusta traer a nadie a esta casa!- Dijo Linka al cruzarse de brazos.

-Oye, solo intentamos protegerte, hermanita.- Dijo Lane-. No queremos que alguien se sobrepase contigo.

-Eso lo sé, Lane.- Dijo Linka-. Pero creo tener la inteligencia suficiente para saber cuáles son las intenciones de algunos chicos… Además, créanme cuando les digo que este es un caso diferente… Muy diferente.

-Oigan, oigan, relájense, muchachos. Creo que deberíamos confiar en Linka-. Dijo Luke-. Dejemos que nos presente al vato, veamos como es y eso, Si detectamos algo incorrecto en él, allí si le partimos la mandarina en gajos.

-Bueno… Se los presentare.- Dijo Linka-. No creí que fuera tan fácil convencerlos… Pero bueno. Chicos, les presento a Nate Rotterdam.

Linka mira hacia la puerta y le hace una seña a Nate para que pase. Este entra con paso dudoso a la casa.

Los hermanos Loud por poco se les cae la mandíbula al ver el color de la cabellera del chico.

-Buenas a todos.- Dijo Nate-. Ehm… Discúlpenme, pero ¿Por qué me miran así?

-¿Huh? Lo siento.- Dijo Loni-. Es que …

-… Nunca pensamos que veríamos a otro peliblanco.- Dijo Leif.

-Si… No pensé que existiera otra persona con nieve en el tejado-. Dijo Lars.

-Las probabilidades son muy escasas. Casi nulas de que otro ser humano salga con ese color peculiar de cabello.- Dijo Levi.

-Bueno… Supongo que soy la excepción junto a Linka.- Dijo el muchacho.

Los chicos siguieron viendo con curiosidad al muchachito, Linka se fijó que Nate empezaba a incomodarse, así que intervino.

-Bueno, me gustaría quedarme hablando con ustedes ¿Verdad?- Dijo Linka al tomar al muchacho por los hombros-. Pero creo que tenemos cosas que hacer, mucho que estudiar así que… Je, je. Vamos, Nate.

El chico ve que su amiga sube las escaleras, el mira de reojo a los hermanos de Linka, los cuales seguían viéndole con curiosidad, así que rápidamente se va tras la espalda de su amiga.

* * *

-Y con esto terminamos la explicación de hoy.- Dijo Linka al cerrar el libro.

-Vaya, ¿De verdad eso era tan fácil?- Pregunto el peliblanco-. Y yo que creí que iba a ser más difícil.

-Te lo dije.- menciono la chica-. Esto, junto a Biología es pan comido.

-Claro… A propósito, tus hermanos son algo… Escalofriantes.- Dijo el chico.

-Estaban intentando intimidarte. Créeme, no es la primera vez que pasa.- Dijo Linka-. Aunque… A diferencia de los demás, tu no pareciste afectarte demasiado.

-¿Me estaban intimidando? Se nota que nunca han visto a mi hermana.- Dijo el peliblanco-. Ella te puede decir _"Hola" _y ya sientes que te va a meter un planazo.

-¿Tanto asi?- Pregunto Linka.

-¿Por qué crees que no tengo tantos amigos?- Dijo el peliblanco-. Pero, por extraño que te suene, comprendo que sea así conmigo.

-Supongo que debe de ser algo que sucedió en los Balcanes, ¿No?- Pregunto la albina.

-Algo así… Ella hizo el juramento de protegerme a toda costa… Y supongo que lo hace muy bien.- Respondió el muchachito.

-Que honorable de su parte.- Dijo Linka.

-Si… Linda habitación, a propósito.- Dijo el chico.

-Gracias, me gusta mantener en orden mi pieza.- Hablo la peliblanca.

-Sabes, a veces pienso que eres millonaria, Linka.- Dijo Nate-. Es decir, el teléfono, el Diskman, la Computadora con el Doom y el Wolfestein instalados…

-Supongo que Mama gana mucho dinero en su restaurante.- Dijo Linka-. Pero no te puedes quejar, tienes tu Guitarra Tatay. Una guitarra española no es muy barata que digamos.

-No solo tengo esa, tengo una guitarra eléctrica con su amplificador y su pedal, un Piano y un micrófono.- Dijo el muchacho-. Y Charlene tiene un Cuatro Venezolano en su habitación… Aunque ella lo tiene es de adorno.

-¿De dónde saco uno?

-Es que el año pasado pasamos unas vacaciones en el Táchira.- Dijo Nate-. Cielos, esos andinos como les gusta el agua ardiente.

-Ah ya…- Dijo Linka.- Supongo que debes de querer mucho a tu hermana, ¿No?

-Pues, claro.- Dijo Nate.- Para los demás podrá parecer una tirana en potencia, pero para mi es alguien de admirar… Además de ser el único familiar cercano vivo que tengo.

-El… ¿Único? ¿Qué paso con los demás?- Pregunto Linka.

-Bueno… Algunos fueron fusilados… Otros desaparecieron en acción.- Dijo el muchacho.- A veces hasta me da cosa molestar en las noches a mi hermana con mis tontas pesadillas… Siempre se esfuerza tanto, y llega tan agotada… Pero aun así está allí para mi.

-El trabajo de un oficial es complicado.- Dijo la peliblanca.

-Ni que lo digas… Aunque ella no planea quedarse como una patrullera.- Dijo Nate-. Ella planea especializarse para ser Detective.

-De por si el trabajo de un patrullero es difícil, ahora imagínate el de un Detective.

-Si… Va a tener tan poco tiempo que dudo que le quede para saludarme.- Dijo Nate-. Aunque no me puedo quejar, ya que al menos puedo pasar tiempo contigo y no me sentiré tan abandonado.

Linka se ruboriza un poco y sonríe, y solo se le acerca para abrazarle.

-Aww… Eres una ternurita, Nate.- Dijo la chica.

Nate solo se dejó querer por la chica de cabellera blanca, se sentía muy cómodo con las muestras de cariño que su amiga le ofrecía.

-Sabes Nate.- Dijo la peliblanca al ver al chico a sus ojos-. A veces dices cosas muy lindas.

-Es que… Cuando estoy contigo, las palabras se salen solas de mi boca.- Dijo el peliblanco-. Sonare como un loco, pero ni en mis sueños, ni siquiera en mis fantasías, había soñado con estar con alguien tan… Hermosa.

El rostro del chico se enrojeció cuando se percató de lo que dijo.

-¡L-lo siento, Linka! Dije eso sin querer.- Dijo el muchacho.

Linka simplemente se acercó más a el, Nate se percató que el lindo rostro de Linka estaba a centímetros del suyo. Para el muchachito Balcano, el rostro de aquella chica era un poema de belleza, aquellos ojos azules como el zafiro, esos dientecitos y esas pequitas color café que adornaban su hermoso rostro le hacían sentirse más atraído hacia ella. Como si fuera un hechizo de amor del que no podía desligarse…

-Li-Linka… Estas muy cerca.- Dijo el joven sin quitar su mirada de la chica.

-¿Y eso te molesta en algo?- Dijo la chica en un tono de voz suave.

-… No.- Dijo el chico algo más tranquilo. Se estaba perdiendo en la linda mirada de su amiga-. No me molesta para nada…

Ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento, fueron acercándose lentamente, expectantes de sentir la suavidad de los labios del otro…

-¡Linka!- Fue la voz de Luke que sonó del otro lado de la puerta, interrumpiendo el momento de ambos peliblancos-. Loni te llama, está en la cocina.

-_Me lleva la que me lleva_.- Pensó Linka.

La chica volteo a ver a Nate, este parecía algo frustrado, y no podía negarlo, ella también lo estaba.

-Bueno, iré a ver que quieren.- Dijo Linka-. Espérame aquí.

-De acuerdo…- Dijo el chico con la mirada en el suelo.

Linka le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo al peliblanco.

-Ya vengo.- Dijo Linka al salir de la habitación, dejando a Nate a solas allí.

El chico se levanta y comienza a mirar a su alrededor, a parte de algunos artículos femeninos, Linka tenía en su escritorio un Cubo Rubik, una figurilla de una Pokeball y una foto de ella junto a Cynthia en los que parecía ser un lago.

En la pared habían varios posters, entre ellos algunos de Pokemon, Sailor Moon y Digimon. También habían otros de Nirvana, Modern Talking, Earth Wind & Fire, Daft Punk…

A un lado de la cama habia un tocadiscos con una gabera llena de discos de Vinilo, con muchos cantantes y éxitos de la década pasada, quizás Linka sabia mezclar música con tocadiscos…

El chico simplemente se deja caer en la cama de su amiga, viendo al techo de madera, para luego tocarse la mejilla que había besado Linka.

-_Me pregunto si es así como se siente estar enamorado… Solo espero que Charlene mantenga su palabra.-_ Pensó el peliblanco.

* * *

Al rato Linka volvió con una bandeja llena de Sandwiches y una botella de Pepsi.

-Disculpa la tardanza, creí que tendrías algo de hambre asi que me quede haciendo algo para llenar un poco el estómago.- Dijo Linka al poner la bandeja y la botella en su escritorio.

-¿Sandwiches y Pepsi?

-Comida de campeones.

-A propósito, ¿Qué quería tu hermano?- Pregunto Nate al tomar un Sandwich.

-Ah, es que pensó que la puerta del refri estaba trabada… Pero resulta que el la estaba trabando con su otra mano.- Dijo Linka al destapar la botella.

Ambos chicos comieron y bebieron, contaron anécdotas hasta que llegó la hora de que Nate se fuera a casa, así que Linka decidió acompañarlo hacia la entrada. Eso hasta que ve que sus hermanos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar.

-Bueno chicos.- Dijo Linka al acercarse a sus hermanos-. Ya Nate se va yendo a su casa, asi que…

-Espera Linka.- Dijo Luke-. ¿Crees que pueda quedarse un poco? Nos gustaría conocerle mas.

-Pero, chicos… Si no me voy ahorita, llegare tarde a casa, y mi hermana se enojara mucho.- Dijo el peliblanco.

-No te preocupes por eso.- Dijo Leif-. Loni puede llevarte a casa en la van.

-¿Ah si?

-Claro.- Dijo Lynn-. Además, de seguro has de tener el número de tu casa, ¿No?

-Si…

-Bueno, entonces yo puedo llamar y decirle que te llevaran en la van.- Dijo Luke-. No hay pérdida.

Nate mira a Linka, como intentando que ella le ayude a decidir, es cuando Linka le asiente.

-Está bien… Supongo que no se enojara si le avisan.- Dijo Nate.

-Bien.- Dijo Lexx-. Ahora tenía curiosidad de preguntarte… ¿Qué edad tienes?

-¿Yo? Tengo trece, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Esa respuesta sorprendió a los hermanos.

-¿13? Pero parecieras de 10.- Dijo Lane.

-Por que… Déjenme adivinar… Por mi estatura, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Nate.

-Si.

-Para que lo sepan, soy sietemesino, por eso soy bajito.- Dijo Nate.

-¿Sietemesino? ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Loni.

-Ese término se usa para alguien que nació prematuramente a los 7 meses de su gestación.- Dijo Levi al acomodarse sus lentes-. De hecho, el chance de que sobreviva un bebe prematuro es muy baja, por lo cual, el verte aquí sano y salvo da a entender que tuviste mucha suerte. Por así decirlo.

-Oh… Pero ¿Eso no sería mejor?- Pregunto nuevamente el rubio.

-Al contrario de las creencias populares, es contraproducente para el niño, pues a futuro puede generarle controversias en su salud, tanto física como psicológica.- Respondió el niño genio-. Aunque Nate parece haber resistido muy bien.

-Supongo que tengo mucha suerte de estar aquí de pie.- Dijo Nate.

-A propósito, chico. ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres?- Pregunto Luke.

-Bueno… Suelo jugar videojuegos, leer y practicar con mis instrumentos musicales.- Respondió el chico.

-Ah, ¿Sabes tocar la guitarra?- Dijo el chico rockero.

-Si, tanto la Eléctrica como la acústica.- Respondió el muchachito-. No soy el mejor, pero tampoco el peor.

En eso Luke toma su guitarra que estaba detrás del sofá y se la da a Nate.

-Vamos, toca algo.- Dijo Luke.

El chico peliblanco ve que los chicos y Linka estaban expectantes de escucharlo, querían ver que tan bueno es con la música.

-Esta bien.- Dijo el chico-. Esta canción que voy a tocar realmente la escribió mi hermana cuando vivíamos en South Hazeltucky para un concurso de poemas, y pues me gusto tanto que la adapte… Espero les guste.

El chico rasguea las cuerdas para asegurarse que estaba afinada, luego coloca sus dedos en el primer traste.

* * *

_Cuando nombro la poesía, nombro al hombre  
A dos viejos zapatos y a Carlota  
Y a un odio terrible por la bota  
Mal parida y mal nacida en septentrión_

_Cuando nombro la poesía, nombro al hombre  
A dos versos en los recuerdos de mi madre  
A un primer cigarrillo de estudiante  
Y a un borracho tambaleándose en la calle_

_No todos los domingos son  
Para el descanso, no son  
Y en un domingo un ave nuestra  
Y hermosa, se marchó  
Y yo sentí los tremendos aletazos  
En el frío plenilunio del dolor_

_Nombro a Whitman,  
A Neruda y a Vallejo  
Y al verso escrito  
En la pared de una prisión  
Nombro a un río preñado de canoas  
La traicionada poesía de Andrés Eloy  
_

_Nombro a Rafael Alberti y su poesía marinera  
Nombro a Hernández y a García Lorca  
Y al humano Evangelio de Ernesto Cardenal  
Nombro a Gabriela, la de Chile  
Y al verso sencillo de Martí  
Nombro al ave que nos trae un parabién  
Los nombro a todos cuando le canto a la vida  
Y a la morena poesía de Guillén_

_Cuando nombro la poesía, nombro al hombre  
Corazón solidario mano amigable  
Cuando la nombro  
También me aturdo y lloro  
Por nuestro principal  
Recurso natural no renovable_

_Cuando nombro la poesía, nombro al hombre  
A Soledad con su ramo de rosas  
Y a un vuelo triunfal de mariposas  
Sobre un pueblo que canta en Sol Mayor_

_Nombro a la piel florecida de mi tierra  
Y a la paz sustentada en el arado  
Nombro al camino donde duerme la esperanza  
Y a la espiga besada por un viento latinoamericano_

* * *

Los hermanos Loud, en especial Luke estaban sorprendidos por la excelente voz del muchacho. Luke sabía de antemano lo complicado que es cantar y tocar un instrumento al mismo tiempo, pero él lo hacía ver tan fácil. Además su voz y su canto fue esplendido.

Linka ya lo había escuchado previamente, pero cada vez que cantaba la dejaba sorprendida, había conocido a un chico tan único y talentoso…

-Vaya, chico. Te subestime.- Dijo Luke-. Cantas de maravilla.

-Si, no pensé que alguien pudiera superar a Luke en ese ámbito.- Dijo Leif.

-Oye, no exageres Leif.- Respondió el joven de cabello castaño.

-Pero no me vas a negar que canta muy bien.- Exclamo el niño.

-Bueno, eso si no lo niego.- Dijo para voltearse hacia Nate y Linka.- Oye Linka, deberías de traerlo más seguido, creo que me serviría tenerlo para mi banda.

-No lo se.- Dijo el chico peliblanco-. No se si serviría para una banda.

-Oh vamos, Nate.- Dijo Linka al ponerle una mano sobre su hombro-. ¡Tienes mucho talento para dar y prestar!

Nate solo se la queda viendo y le sonríe, de verdad le agradaba cuando ella le daba esos impulsos y ánimos en sus momentos de dudas.

-Bien, entonces te ayudare, Luke.- Dijo Nate.

-¡Excelente!- Dijo el muchacho-. Mis bandas rivales no sabrán lo que les espera.

A eso de las seis de la tarde, Nate se encontraba junto a Linka en la vieja Van familiar. Loni ya estaba adentro esperando al chico.

-Espero que te hayas divertido hoy, Nate.- Dijo Linka-. Y recuerda repasar lo que te explique hoy.

-Claro, lo tendré en cuenta… De verdad no sé cómo agradecértelo, Linka.- Dijo el peliblanco al juguetear con sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, Nate.- Dijo la peliblanca-. Ahora ve a casa y mañana hablaremos otro rato.

-Claro… ¿Crees que podremos ir a los Arcades?- Pregunto.

-Claro.- Respondió Linka.

Linka le da un abrazo al chico para que este finalmente entre en la camioneta, luego de que esta arranque hacia su destino, se dirige hacia Lynn.

-Oye, ¿Dónde está Loki?- Pregunto Linka-. No lo eh visto desde que llegue.

-Está junto a Mama, Papa y Leon solucionando algo en el asilo del abuelo.- Dijo el chico.

-Ah… Ya veo.- Dijo la peliblanca-. Debe de ser algo bastante engorroso como para que se hayan tardado una tarde completa.

-Si… Bueno, yo me voy a preparar un Sandwich.-Dijo el castaño-.¿Quieres uno?

-… Si, por que no…- Dijo Linka al empezar a caminar hacia la casa.

* * *

_**(Continuara)**_

_La canción que toca Nate en esta ocasión es "Cuando nombro la Poesía - Ali Primera"_


	4. Traumas y Rencores

Nate estaba en su habitación repasando lo que había estudiado con Linka esa tarde, al menos ya comprendía más sobre ese tema y sentía que no le iría tan mal en el examen que se aproximaba. En su escritorio tenía una radio pequeña, la cual estaba encendida. La música le ayudaba a concentrarse, le relajaba bastante el escuchar su música favorita.

Su hermana le había hecho bastantes preguntas de lo que había hecho hoy, y el sin problemas le conto lo que hizo hoy en la casa Loud, omitiendo el beso que casi se da con su amiga en la habitación de esta.

Cuando Charlene termino con su interrogatorio, él le dijo que iría a estudiar un rato mientras estaba lista la comida, ella accedió sin más.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien… Linka era muy bonita de verdad. Tan hermosa que ni siquiera el mismo creía que conocía a alguien como ella. Su hermosa carita, sus radiantes ojos de color azul, sus lindas pequitas y sus dientecitos de conejita y sus curvas le atraían de verdad.

No podía negar que se sentía muy atraído hacia ella. Con seguridad podía decir que estaba enamorado, en más de una ocasión fantaseaba con poder posar sus manos en aquella cintura bien moldeada, poder acercarse a su tierno rostro para deleitarse con la hermosa mirada de la peliblanca para finalmente poder probar la dulce miel de la boca de Linka.

Eran fantasías que cargaba consigo y que siempre aparecían cuando menos se lo esperaba. Pero cerca de ella se intensificaban más… Cielos, si tan solo tuviera la valentía de poder decirle todo lo que siente, de que sentía ganas de abrazarla y besarla para jamás dejarla ir… Pero le preocupaba que no sintiera lo mismo ¿Qué tal si solo quería una simple amistad? No solo lo lastimaría sino que también Charlene la usaría como Diana de tiro, y lo último que él quería es que eso pasara… Otra vez.

Aunque quien sabe… Quizás sea ella la que todo este tiempo lo estuvo intentando hechizar, y si ese fue el caso, lo hizo muy bien…

La mirada del chico se desvía hacia una foto que tenía en su escritorio, en donde él estaba junto a sus padres y a Charlene. Una bonita foto que tomaron de la última vez que viajaron a Sarajevo… Antes de que la fiebre independentista dominara toda Yugoslavia.

Su padre era un novelista reconocido en los Balcanes y su madre era dueña de un Gimnasio en Srebrenica, uno muy recurrido por boxeadores y aficionados a los artes marciales.

Cuando la guerra estallo, su padre desapareció en circunstancias desconocidas cuando fue a una reunión de escritores en Serbia, y su madre se había sacrificado para su supervivencia en la emboscada de Kamenica.

En ese entonces Charlene pertenecía a la 28 Brigada del Ejército de Bosnia y Herzegovina, en donde servía junto a su mejor amiga, Alexandra Krakow. Esa mujer no solo la ayudo a salir de aquella emboscada, sino que también fue la que le busco los contactos en Norteamérica y los papeles migratorios de ambos.

Si no fuera por ella, seguramente estarían atrapados en Bosnia, en el frente de batalla o en una lista de personas desaparecidas…

En varias ocasiones estuvo bajo presión, vio en varias ocasiones como hombres y mujeres de la 28 brigada eran heridos y morían frente a él, incluso presencio como uno de ellos fue herido en el cuello y murió desangrado. La bala había atravesado de par a par la arteria aorta.

Incluso el mismo tuvo que defender a su hermana, viéndose forzado a asesinar a alguien… Pero si no fuera por eso, tanto su hermana como el estuvieran muertos.

Pero ni siquiera esto era suficiente para aliviar sus culpas, aun recordaba todo eso con vividez, el cómo su hermana estaba acorralada y aquel Serbio-Bosnio intentaba apuñalarla con un cuchillo enorme mientras ambos forcejeaban. El vio en el suelo el cuchillo de combate de su hermana, así que tuvo que tomar una decisión en una fracción de segundos. Tomo el arma blanca y se acercó al atacante, alzo el cuchillo y lo clavo con todas sus fuerzas en la espalda del hombre.

Este dio un grito de dolor, La mujer le dio un empujón que lo tira al suelo, se acercó a donde había caído su pistola, la toma y le dispara, terminándolo de eliminar.

El peliblanco solo deja caer el cuchillo ensangrentado, no podía creer lo que había hecho, se apoyó en la pared y se deslizo hasta quedar en posición fetal para empezar a llorar. Su hermana se acerca y lo abraza para intentar tranquilizarle.

Nate se levanta, el recordar todo eso lo ponía nervioso, la calidez de la sangre fluyendo por sus manos, el olor nauseabundo a hierro que emanaba del líquido rojo y la extraña y repugnante sensación del cuchillo atravesando la carne…

El chico empieza a inhalar y exhalar profundamente para intentar relajarse, cosa que funciono. Así que decide salir a su balcón para tomar aire fresco, allí simplemente se queda viendo hacia la gran esfera plateada que adornaba el cielo nocturno.

-_Ay Linka… Que pensarías de mí si llegaras a saber la verdad_.- Pensó Nate al mirar la Luna.

* * *

Nate, Linka y Cynthia se hallaban en el patio de la escuela comiendo algunas golosinas que compraron en la tienda de la escuela. Linka y su amiga morena tenían la mañana libre ya que su profesor de Historia no pudo ir por motivos de salud, mientras que Nate entraba a clases de música en unos minutos.

-¡Ah! Estas papitas están buenísimas.- Dijo la chica de tez morena al seguir comiendo de aquellas frituras.

-Pues este chocolate no está nada mal, lo malo es que es muy pequeño.- Dijo Linka.

-¿No te parece irónico que sea chocolate blanco?- Pregunto Nate al terminar de beber su jugo de manzana

Linka iba a responder, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre escolar.

-Oh, yo me voy ya. No quiero llegar tarde otra vez.- Dijo el chico peliblanco.

-¿Te acompañamos?- Preguntaron ambas.

-Bueno, si no les molesta. ¿Por qué no?- Dijo el chico.

El trio de compañeros empieza a caminar por la escuela, hasta que Nate se detiene en el Lobby al ver un afiche de propaganda en la cartelera informativa. Dicho cartel mostraba a unos soldados Cascos Azules repartiendo suministros a lo que parecen ser refugiados de un conflicto.

Linka y Cynthia vieron que ese chico se estaba enojando de verdad. Lo suficiente como para que sus manos se cerraran en forma de puño y empezaran a temblar levemente. Y fue una sorpresa para ambas cuando vieron que el chico, con un gruñido de ira toma el cartel y lo arruga para luego tirarlo al piso y comenzar a pisotearlo con todas las fuerzas que su cólera le daba.

-¡Son unos mentirosos, cobardes y apátridas!- Grito el chico mientras seguía descargándose con el indefenso cartel-. Srebrenica confió en ustedes, y ustedes la dejaron morir, ¡Gracias por nada!

Linka y Cynthia no podían creer lo que veían, ¿Qué cosa vivió el chico en su nación de origen? Para intentar detener el arrebato del chico, ambas se acercan.

-Nate, detente.- Dijo Linka.

-Vamos Nate, tranquilízate hombre.- Dijo Cynthia-. Eso ya paso.

Pero el peliblanco hizo oídos sordos a los llamados de sus amigas, es allí en donde Linka decide intervenir. Lo toma de ambos hombros y lo sacude para sacarle de esa espiral de ira.

-¡Nate! ¡Relájate!-Exclamo-. No vale la pena.

-¡No lo entiendes, Linka.- Dijo el chico -. ¡Ellos se jactan de que ayudan a los refugiados de los conflictos, pero a la hora de la verdad los abandonan como si se tratara de algo desechable!

-Nate…

-…Por esa incompetencia, tuve que ver morir a mucha gente. Para estar aquí muchos tuvieron que sacrificarse, incluyendo a mi madre.- Exclamo el peliblanco para ser callado por un abrazo de Linka, estando allí solo dio rienda suelta a su llanto, buscando el consuelo y el confort que necesitaba en ese momento.

-Nate… Relájate.- Dijo Linka. Esta vez en un tono más tranquilo-. No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

-No, Linka… Nada está bien.- Respondió el peliblanco.- ¡Nada está bien conmigo! ¡Todos esos eventos me persiguen día y noche! ¡Esos rostros de compañeros, amigos y familiares que tenía y que fallecieron por las balas aún siguen grabadas en mi cerebro! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí tener una noche tranquila?

Linka solo aprieta levemente más el abrazo que le daba al peliblanco.

-No me gusta depender de los medicamentos.- Prosiguió el chico-. Pero son los únicos que me ayudan a sobrellevar estos pesares.

La peliblanca se separa del chico para tomarle de las mejillas. Con sus pulgares le seca algunas lágrimas que recorrían sus suaves mejillas.

-Nate… Yo realmente no imaginarme el dolor que llevas contigo.- Dijo la chica con un tono de voz suave.- Esas cicatrices en tu almas se ven dolorosas, te duelen y te atormentan… Pero tienes la fuerza para soportarlo, no cualquiera decide seguir viviendo con todo eso. Eres fuerte, Nate, más de lo que te imaginas.

Nate la estaba escuchando atentamente, pero no podía negar que las dulces manos de la niña le agradaban, eran tan suaves…

-Eres un chico sin igual.- Dijo la peliblanca al mirarle a sus hermosos ojos de color verde.- Un joven fuerte y valiente chico que sobrevivió a la muestra más cruda de la brutalidad humana. Deberías de sentirte afortunado, no todos pueden decir que sobrevivieron a esos eventos.

-Linka…

-Sé que el camino parece largo, Nate.- Prosiguió la chica-. Lo vez y pareciera que no tiene fin… Pero no tienes por qué recorrerlo solo. Tienes a tu hermana, pero también me tienes a mí.

Ese comentario, junto a la linda sonrisa de Linka le hicieron pensar a Nate que quizás ella estaba enamorada de el también… Pero no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones. Aun así ese comentario de ella le subió el ánimo y le saco una sonrisa al chico.

-De verdad… ¿Estarás allí para mí?- Pregunto el chico.

-Nunca lo dudes, Nate.- Dijo la peliblanca para abrazarle-. Siempre que te sientas solo y desorientado, estaré allí para ti… Sabes, eres muy especial para mí.

Linka sintió de repente como el chico sollozaba entre sus brazos, lo cual le extraño. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

-¿Estas llorando, Nate?- Pregunto Linka con una voz dulce.

-L… Lo siento.- Respondió el chico-. Es solo que nunca pensé que alguien, además de Charlene, me diría algo así… Me siento tan bien contigo, me haces tan feliz que a veces me da miedo que todo sea una vil mentira… Una alucinación causada por los fármacos que debo ingerir…

Linka solo se limitó a acariciarle la suave cabellera blanca del chico para intentar confortarlo.

-Tengo tanto miedo de que todo esto sea un sueño… Temo despertar y encontrarme de nuevo en los Balcanes, siendo rodeado por la muerte y la destrucción.- Dijo el chico entre sollozos.

-Nate… No te preocupes, te aseguro que no estas soñando.- Dijo la peliblanca para besarle la frente-. Eres real y yo también lo soy.

El chico se separa un poco de ella para verla. ¡Cielos! Es tan hermosa.

-Pues, a decir verdad. Si esto es un sueño… Es uno del que no quiero despertar.- Dijo el chico para luego percatarse de lo que dijo-. ¡L-Lo siento, Linka! No lo puedo evitar…

Ella sonríe, debía admitirlo que era muy lindo cuando hacia eso.

-No te preocupes, Nate.- Dijo Linka para abrazarle-. Yo tampoco quisiera despertar si esto es un sueño, pues dudo que en la vida pueda encontrar a otro chico tan lindo y valiente como tú.

El peliblanco se sonroja con el comentario de Linka, aun no quería hacerse falsas ideas. Pero algo dentro de sí le decía que tal vez tenga una oportunidad con esa linda criaturita celestial.

* * *

-¿Seguro que vas a estar bien, Nate?- Pregunto Linka al ver a Nate frente a la puerta del salón de música.

-No te preocupes, Linka.- Respondió Nate con una sonrisa-. Sabiendo que estarás allí para mí, será suficiente para hacerle frente a mis temores.

-He, de acuerdo-. Dijo Linka al sonrojarse levemente-. Entonces nos veremos dentro de un rato en el patio, ¿Vale?

-Vale… Y gracias.- Dijo el chico.

-No hay nada que agradecer, Nate.- Respondió Linka para luego besarle en la mejilla-. Hablamos al rato.

Cuando el peliblanco entro al salón, Cynthia decide romper el silencio.

-Así que… Nate proviene de los Balcanes…- Dijo la chica morena-. Ahora, muchos de sus actuares tienen sentido.

-¿No lo sabias?- Pregunto Linka.

-No, realmente no se lo había preguntado-. Respondió la chica de piel de canela-. Después de todo… ¿Qué probabilidad hay de toparse con un refugiado de uno de los conflictos más sanguinarios que ha tenido Europa? Junto a la segunda guerra mundial, claro está.

-Son muy pocas.- Dijo Linka-. Y lo que es seguro es que hay que ayudarle a superar todo eso. Debo admitir que me duele verlo tan devastado.

-Te preocupas tanto por el que cualquiera pensaría que eres su novia-. Dijo Cynthia para reírse un poco-. Aunque sería muy curioso… Novia de un chico traumado por la guerra… ¿Eso no sería la definición de un amor inconcebible?

-No soy su novia…- Dijo Linka-. _Ojala lo fuera._

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¿Eh? No, nada.- Respondió Linka con un leve sonrojo.

-Jum… Admítelo, él te gusta, ¿No es así?- Dijo Cynthia.

-C-claro que no…- Respondió la albina, aquel leve sonrojo seguía presente en sus mejillas.

-Ah… Entonces eso quiere decir que puedo tomarlo para mí, ¿No?-Dijo la chica morena.

Linka solo comenzó a reír para acercarse a su amiga.

-Te atreves a quitármelo y te quiebro las piernas con un palo con clavos oxidados.- Exclamo Linka.

-Ves como si te gusta.- Dijo Cynthia con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… Está bien, me atrapaste.- Dijo Linka al sentirse derrotada-. Si me gusta, es solo que voy a paso calmo.

-Bueno, pues ya sabes que te apoyo en esto amiga.- Dijo Cynthia-. Pero eso si. No vayas a desaprovecharlo, porque si lo haces, ten por seguro que yo si aprovechare la oportunidad.

Linka se tomó enserio esas palabras. Si se descuidaba, otra podría venir y quitarle a su lindo peliblanco. Quizás era hora de comenzar a avanzar más con esa relación… Ahora la cosa es: ¿Dónde obtendrá el momento justo para dar el paso final?

Pero bueno… Ya habrá oportunidad para pensar en eso, por mientras iba a ir con Cynthia al cafetín para comprar unos refrescos de botella.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que ambas amigas estaban en el patio, después de haber ido al cafetín y comprar sus refrescos, fueron al patio, justo en el lugar en donde siempre esperan a Nate. Con el rato que llevan allí ya no debería de tardar en llegar…

-¿Ósea que ya te viste la película _Misery_?- Pregunto Cynthia.

-Sip, me las vi dos veces.- Respondió Linka-. Pero a la segunda no la entendí…

-… ¿Enserio?- Pregunto la chica de piel morena.

-No es mi culpa.- Respondió la peliblanca-. Intente leer el libro, pero termine más enredada. Aunque eso si, en la película me dio cosa cuando le quebraron las piernas al escritor.

-Ush… No me recuerdes esa escena…- Dijo la morena al temblar levemente.

Cynthia vio de reojo que Nate venia. Estaba ajustándose aquella pañoleta que adornaba una de sus muñecas.

-¡Nate! Amigo, ¿Cómo te fue?-Dijo la chica morena al levantarse y acercarse al peliblanco.

En ese momento, Linka recordó las palabras de su amiga… Al parecer Cynthia hablaba enserio, así que frunció el ceño, no iba a permitir que se lo quitaran aun siendo que ella es su mejor amiga.

¡No lo iba a permitir! ¡Que Cynthia se busque a otro! Asi que ella se le adelanta a la chica morena y abraza a Nate, lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos a Cynthia. De más estaba decir que Nate estaba sorprendido con el actuar de Linka.

-¿Eh?- Pregunto el peliblanco-. ¿Pasa algo, Linka?

-¿Qué pretendías hacer, Cynthia?- Pregunto Linka.

-Oye… Solo quería preguntarle la hora.- Dijo la chica morena con una expresión de confusión.

-¿Segura?

-¿Eh…? Chicas… ¿Qué?

-Segurísima, Linka.- Respondió Cynthia con una sonrisa leve. No pensó que se lo tomara tan enserio.

-Eh… ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasa?- Dijo Nate.

-No te preocupes, querido.- Respondió la peliblanca-. Solo que Cynthia me hizo ver que debo aumentar los esfuerzos…

-¿Esfuerzos para qué?- Pregunto nuevamente el peliblanco. Linka solo le sonríe.

-No importa, ¿Quieres ir a los arcades?- Pregunto Linka para desviar la atención del chico.

-Eh… Claro, ¿Por qué no?- Respondio el chico.

-Bien… ¿Vas a venir, Cynthia?- Pregunto la peliblanca.

-He, Segura.- Respondió la chica.

Antes de soltarle, Linka le da un beso en la mejilla a Nate, haciendo que el muchachito se sonroje. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que Linka se pusiera tan cariñosa con él? Bueno, más de lo usual… Quien sabe, pero no es como que se quejara de ello…

* * *

**Continuara…**


	5. Mi amiga, Cynthia

**Disculpen la demora :s**

* * *

Aquella semana había sido muy curiosa para el peliblanco, desde lo que sucedió con el cartel, tanto la albina como la morena habían estado muy cariñosas con él. En especial Linka, ella le regalaba tantas muestras de cariño, tantas palabras de aliento y tantos abrazos que simplemente él deseaba de corazón que el tiempo se detuviera cuando estaba junto a su querida Linka, para así poder disfrutar para siempre de la cálida compañía y del agradable aroma a fresa que expedía su piel de ceda.

Y tampoco se quejaba de Cynthia, la chica se preocupaba por él, tanto como Linka lo hace. La morena siempre le animaba a tocar su guitarra acústica cuando la llevaba, era indudable que a Cynthia le fascinaba el talento musical que tenía el chico balcano. La chica morena intentaba hacerlo reír contándole bromas y anécdotas, algunas reales, otras inventadas, también le ayudaba con las clases de historia. La chica de piel de bronce era excelente en esta área.

Ambas se comportaban tan cariñosas con el que simplemente no se lo creía, ¿De verdad merecía tanto cariño?

Y su hermana estaba emocionada, la editorial había aceptado publicar la historia que tanto esfuerzo y tiempo le había invertido. Eso significaba que tendrían un extra más de dinero.

Pero, al final de todo. En las noches solitarias en su habitación volvían esas pesadillas… Las imágenes de esos combatientes caídos seguían grabadas en su cerebro. Esas pesadillas parecían tan reales que en más de una ocasión a pesar de estar despierto podía sentir el olor a putrefacción y hierro.

Aunque, cuando despertaba de una de estas pesadillas y no podía volver a dormir solo podía pensar en los buenos momentos que ah vivido con su amiga morena, en como lo hace reír y le hace ver que la historia no es para nada aburrida… Pero la que ocupaba más su mente en esos momentos era Linka.

El chico albino siempre tenía la imagen de su querida peliblanca presente, siempre fantaseaba con poder decirle cuanto la quería, con poder saborear la dulzura de los labios de aquella belleza de cabello blanco, de poder tocar y sentir la suavidad de la cintura de su Linka…

¡Ay! la pubertad es un arma de doble filo… El chico no se sentía muy orgulloso, pero a veces sus pensamientos y fantasías se iban por caminos más… Picantes. En más de una ocasión su mente le había generado muchísimas fantasías en donde bailaban Lambada… Por así decirlo.

Aunque no entendía por qué sentía tanto miedo de confesarle lo que siente a su ángel de cabello blanco. ¡Tenia tantas ganas de decirlo todo! Pero al final era como si el miedo le censurara las palabras. Tenía tanto miedo de que Linka se aburriera de su persona y se consiguiera a otro mejor que él y le dejara abandonado… Pero ¿Cómo podría confesarle todo? Quizás lo mejor era esperar al momento adecuado, pero ¿Y si ese momento nunca llega?

La otra sería crear ese momento adecuado… Tal vez (Y solo tal vez) si la llevara a un lugar a solas, tuvieran una pequeña charla y él le diera un regalo… Tal vez todo se tornaría a su favor y el ambiente seria el adecuado para hacerle la pregunta.

Si… Suena muy bien eso. Pero ¿Qué podrías regalarle a una chica? Obviamente no podría regalarle joyas. De cosa y tiene para el pasaje del bus y ni hablar de una caja de bombones o flores, sería algo muy cliché y regalarle el mundo sería imposible, salvo que seas un dictador alemán de la década del 30…

El chico de verdad pensaba en que regalo darle a Linka, algo que le gustara mucho, no quería darle algo muy común. Quería darle algo que significara mucho para ella… Algo que solo él podría darle.

Allí es cuando sus neuronas creativas comenzaron a trabajar. ¡Por supuesto! Él podría regalarle una canción, después de todo, tiene la habilidad musical de su parte. Solo tenía que pensar en una letra muy buena que la haga conmover.

* * *

Pero, eso tendría que esperar, pues tiene que ponerse a estudiar para el examen de Física que toca mañana…

Tanto Nate como Cynthia se encontraban en la biblioteca de la escuela estudiando algo de historia, el chico tenía un examen la otra semana así que no estaría mal repasar un poco.

-Así que Los Balcanes también estuvieron bajo el control alemán durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ¿Eh?- Pregunto Nate.

-Algo así.- Respondió la chica morena-. Ten en cuenta que, después de que la Alemania Nazi tomara el control de la zona. Partisanos con ideas de izquierda comenzaron a hacer estragos a las divisiones alemanas, Cuando los alemanes se rindieron, Los Balcanes se convirtieron en la Republica Socialista de Yugoslavia.

-Bueno, me sabía un poco esa parte. En la escuela llegue a ver ese tema.- Dijo el chico peliblanco-. Pero por alguna razón lo había olvidado.

-Nate, no puedes olvidarte de algo tan importante como la historia.- Dijo la chica de piel de bronce.- Debemos de aprender de la historia si queremos evitar que se vuelvan a repetir esas atrocidades.

-Bueno, no puedo decir nada con ese tipo de pensamientos.- Respondió el chico-. Supongo que tienes mucha razón.

Cynthia sonríe, el chico aprendía rápido sin tener que repetir mucho de los temas que explicaba. Además, es tan adorable y lindo. Linka tenía mucha suerte de tenerlo, aunque si ella se duerme en los laureles, seria todo suyo… Pero la condenada si se había tomado muy enserio las palabras de aquel día.

Bueno... Por mientras tendría un buen amigo, a no ser que se le ocurra una idea para sacar a Linka de su puesto.

-A propósito, ¿Dónde está Linka? Desde que llegue no la eh visto.- Pregunto el chico.

-Ah, no la veremos hasta el mediodía.- Respondió Cynthia-. Está presentando una práctica en el laboratorio de Química.

-Ya veo…- Respondió el chico.

-Bueno, sigamos con la lección.- Dijo la chica al tomar su libro-. Cuando se inició la Operación Barbarroja, el alto mando alemán pensaba que la Guerra Relámpago haría caer al bloque soviético en unos meses. Pero no contaron que Rusia es una nación basta, defendida no solo por su ejército, si no por su inmensidad.

-¿Tan grande es?- Pregunto Nate.

-Prácticamente Rusia es la mitad del continente europeo.- Respondió la morena-. La _"BlitzKrieg"_ había funcionado en Francia por que era una nación considerablemente pequeña, pero no podemos comparar a Francia con Rusia. Debido a este gran tamaño, las tropas de la Wermacht se agotaban muy rápido y las gloriosas unidades Panzer derrochaban mucho combustible. Además de eso, la resistencia soviética se intensificaba más, y luego los alemanes recibieron una sorpresa desagradable de los rusos.

-¿Un nuevo tipo de arma?- Pregunto el peliblanco.

-Exacto-. Respondió Cynthia-. Los rusos desplegaron el primer tanque blindado de la historia. El T-34. Un vehículo bien equipado, superior en velocidad y versatilidad a los Panzers IV y los Panzers III alemanes, la única arma capaz de destruir un T-34 eran los cañones Flak-88, que principalmente se diseñaron para fuego antiaéreo.

Nate solamente miraba fijamente a Cynthia, realmente estaba fascinado y sorprendido del vasto conocimiento que poseía la morena.

-Más adelante, los soviéticos desplegaron otra arma, una que se volvería insignia para la Unión Soviética. Los Katyushas, o mejor conocidos como _"Los Órganos de Stalin"_ pues al ser disparados, el sonido que hacían se asemejaba al órgano de una iglesia.

-Pero, ¿Por qué los alemanes lograron arrinconarlos en las afueras de Moscow?- Pregunto el chico-. Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué fueron derrotados? Siendo que estaban a un paso de tomar la capital.

-Por irónico que parezca, la derrota en Moscow no fue culpa no fue de los comandantes de la Wermacht.- Comenzó a explicar Cynthia-. La culpa fue del mismo Adolf.

-¿Cómo así?

-Veras…

Allí la chica amante de la historia le explico al peliblanco el cómo el mismo Hitler había llevado a la derrota al ejército alemán en las afueras de Moscow gracias a sus órdenes absurdas, y como esto acarreo al intento de captura de Stalingrado, y el cómo esta ciudad vivió en carne propia la conocida frase _"Ni un paso atrás"_ el como el 6to ejército alemán había sido derrotado por las estrategias de Zukhov y Chuikov, el cómo había sido capturado el Mariscal de Campo Fiederich Paulus, que fue una de las mentes maestras tras la Operación Barbarroja y como a raíz de este golpe, el ejército alemán se puso a la defensiva y el ejército rojo comenzó su larga marcha a Berlín.

-Pero entonces por lo que me has explicado. Todas las partes que estuvieron en la guerra, no se excluyeron de cometer atrocidades.- Dijo Nate-. Y yo que creía que era una costumbre nueva.

-En todas las guerras siempre se cometerán atrocidades.- Respondió Cynthia-. Por más que se firmen miles y miles de tratados. Los bandos siempre rompen las reglas.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Nate-. Se nota que la humanidad cada día se civiliza más. Pero, volviendo al tema anterior… ¿Todo esto fue la segunda guerra mundial?

-No, aun me falta explicarte lo que hicieron los británicos y americanos en Francia, a parte que me falta explicarte lo que fue la guerra en el Pacifico… Pero eso te lo explico más tarde, tomémonos un descanso.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo el peliblanco al cerrar su cuaderno-. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Pues, no lo sé… ¿Has escrito alguna nueva canción?- Pregunto la chica.

-Pues, tengo ganas de escribir una.- Respondió el albino-. Pero no pude empezar ayer por que tenía que estudiar para el examen de física que me toca en la tarde, pero ya que hoy estoy algo despejado, me pondré en eso hoy.

-Oh, genial, ¿Y de qué va a tratar?- Pregunto nuevamente la chica.

-Bueno… Con ella pretendo hacer algo, pero no puedo decírtelo.- Respondió el muchacho con un leve sonrojo.

-Déjame adivinar…- Dijo la morena al apoyarse en la silla-. ¿Es una canción dedicada a Linka?

El sonrojo del chico le confirmo a la morena que le había acertado al adivinar.

-Es que… Yo…- El chico tartamudeo, a lo cual Cynthia le sonríe.

-Ay Nate, realmente eres muy adorable.- Dijo Cynthia al acariciarle la cabellera.- En especial cuando piensas en aquella persona especial, que no hay que ser muy listo para saber que es Linka.

-¿Cómo sabias que era Linka?- Pregunto el chico aun con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Bueno… La discreción no es tu punto fuerte.- Dijo Cynthia-. A simple vista se nota que Linka te trae dando vueltas.

-Bueno… Si me gusta, en esa parte tienes razón.- Dijo Nate-. Pero me da miedo que ella no sienta lo misma.

La chica morena ríe ante la inocencia de Nate, Si tan solo supiera que sus sentimientos si son correspondidos, y muestra de eso eran todas aquellas indirectas que la peliblanca le lanzaba.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea que vayas a intentar, a Linka le gustara. Créeme.- Dijo Cynthia.

-¿Ah si? ¿Por qué tan segura?- Pregunto el bosniaco.

-Solo… Lo presiento.- Dijo Cynthia al rascarse la cabeza-. Y de todos modos, si ella es tan tonta para rechazarte o descuidarte, recuerda que yo estaré aquí para ti, ¿Vale?

La chica de piel canela le da un abrazo a Nate, el chico no opone resistencia en absoluto. Solo esperaba que la felicidad que sentía cuando estaba con Cynthia y Linka jamás se extinguiera, aunque también le confundía esa extraña sensación que sentía cuando pasaba tiempo con la belleza de piel oscura.

* * *

Linka recién salía del laboratorio, le pareció muy interesante la práctica de ese día, en la cual abrieron un ojo de res. Claro, el olor que expedía el órgano no era muy agradable, pero no podía negar que fue muy interesante ver lo que había dentro.

Ella se dirige a su casillero y guarda su bata de laboratorio para toparse con un panfleto, en el cual promocionaban la salida de campo anual de la escuela, que era dentro de dos semanas y esta vez era al hermoso Lago Behmonth, un lugar muy bonito para la peliblanca, ya había ido allí hace tiempo atrás con su familia durante las vacaciones de verano del año pasado. Al pensarlo bien, quizás allí seria el momento ideal para adueñarse del dulce corazón de ese chico peliblanco.

Linka estaba consciente de que debía actuar con rapidez, pero de modo discreto para evitar incomodar a su peliblanco. Sabía que su mejor amiga también estaba poniendo esfuerzos para llevarse a Nate, así que debía ganarle a como dé lugar.

La ventaja es que Cynthia por el momento jugaba limpio, pero por si acaso ella siempre se aseguraba de superar a su amiga para que la atención del bosniaco este sobre ella, aunque conociendo a su amiga, lo más probable es que continúe insistiendo en conquistar a Nate aun cuando ya sean pareja.

Cuando Linka está revisando las libretas que tenía guardadas en su casillero, de una de estas cae una vieja carta de amor de parte de Ron, cuando la peliblanca la reviso y la leyó nuevamente, se sonrió ante las falsedades que esta prometía.

Ella no podía negar que su corto noviazgo con Ron tuvo sus momentos tiernos. El chico era muy cariñoso, gentil y atento, pero su actitud solía cambiar cuando estaba en la escuela o en frente de sus compañeros, allí se comportaba como un completo patán egocéntrico, solo por mantener una reputación que a final de cuentas no le serviría para nada.

Ese romance fue corto, solo duro dos semanas. Cuando Linka decidió terminar esa relación, Ron intento recuperarla, pero Linka simplemente ya estaba hasta la coronilla de los actuares de Ron. Y en desesperación, el chico la intento recuperar por las malas, fastidiándola a más no poder.

Linka no sabía qué hacer, obviamente no quería regresar con ese tarado, y si le decía a sus hermanos iban a empeorar más la situación como lo habían hecho en diversas ocasiones pasadas.

Pero para su suerte, llego Nate y le puso fin a las intenciones del moreno con dos puñetazos y algo de intimidación. Y sí que había funcionado bien, pues no había vuelto a saber de Ron desde aquel día.

La peliblanca simplemente arruga la hoja para tirarla a un cesto de basura cercano, para Linka, aquel chico moreno, Ron, solo era un recuerdo muy lejano.

La chica vuelve a ver dentro de su casillero y toma su teléfono para ponerlo en su mochila, al cerrar el casillero con su candado revisa el reloj del pasillo. Por la hora, no debía de ser raro que Nate y Cynthia estuvieran en el Cafetín.

Al pensar en eso, Linka decidió apresurarse a buscar a su amiga y a su peliblanco, confiaría más en Cynthia si tan solo la morena no fuera tan bonita y astuta…

* * *

-…. Y como te decía, mi querido albino.- Dijo Cynthia después de tomar un sorbo de su refresco-. Es muy divertido ir a los_ templetes_ que se hacen en el parque que está cerca de mi casa, siempre venden buena comida, las bebidas siempre están bien frías y siempre hay buena música.

-Yo nunca eh ido a un _templete_.- Dijo Nate al comer otro bocado de su galleta-. La zona en donde vivo es muy tranquila.

-Bueno, cuando hagan otro en el parque, yo te invito.- Dijo a ver que todo se vuelve una locura cuando comienzan a sonar la música de Los Blancos.

-Los Blancos… ¿Qué tipo de música hacen?- Pregunto el peliblanco.

-Es una agrupación de música bailable.- Respondió Cynthia.

-Música bailable… A los latinos sí que les encanta ese estilo de música-. Dijo el chico para terminar de comerse su galleta.

-A propósito, ¿Tu sabes bailar?- Pregunto Cynthia.

-Ehm… No realmente.- Dijo Nate.

-¿Un músico que no sabe bailar?- Dijo la chica-. Eso es tan raro como un medico sin enfermeras, pero creo que deberías ir aprendiendo, pues a Linka si le gusta bailar.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Nate.

-¡Uy! Si la vieras bailando las canciones de Modern Talking, Lisa M y Alex Bueno, te quedarías boquiabierto de lo bien que baila.- Respondió la chica.

El chico se lleva una mano al mentón, a decir verdad no había pensado en la posibilidad de que su querida peliblanca fuera tan buena en el baile, si es que lo que dice Cynthia es cierto.

-¿Pasa algo, Nate?- Pregunto Cynthia ante el corto lapso de silencio del chico.

-¿Eh? No.- Respondió el chico-. No pasa nada, es solo que me quede pensando en algo.

-¿Y qué seria ese algo?- Pregunto la morena con algo de curiosidad.

-Bueno… - Dijo el chico-. Estaba pensando en tomar tu concejo y aprender a bailar un poco, porque si Linka me llega a sacar a bailar un día de estos, no quiero quedar en ridículo frente a ella…

-Pero si bailar es fácil.- Dijo Cynthia-. Solo es cuestión de moverte al ritmo de la música, y que mejor que un músico para seguir el ritmo, ¿No?

-Ehm, Cynthia.- Dijo el chico balcano-. Una cosa es seguir el ritmo con un instrumento y otra muy diferente es seguir el ritmo con el cuerpo.

-¿Y no es lo mismo?- Pregunto la chica de piel morena.

-Bueno, creo que eso depende de la perspectiva de la persona.- Respondió el chico-. En lo personal, no me parece que sea lo mismo.

-Entonces no hay bronca, yo te enseño-. Dijo la chica morena.

-… ¿De verdad me enseñarías?- Pregunto el peliblanco con un leve sonrojo.

-¡Por supuesto!- Respondió la chica-. No soy la mejor maestra en lo que respecta al baile… Pero creo que será divertido para ambos.

-Genial.- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa-. ¿Y cuando comenzamos?

-Bueno, si los miércoles en la tarde no tienes nada que hacer, podemos tomar esas horas.- Dijo Cynthia al revisar su horario de clases en su libreta-. Creo que con dos horas de práctica cada semana bastara.

-Supongo que empezaremos por algo fácil, ¿No?

-Sí, creo que comenzaremos con lo básico, luego te enseño como se bailan algunos ritmos oriundos de aquí como de Latinoamérica.-Dijo la chica morena-. Siempre quise enseñarle a alguien a bailar el Lilongo.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de Latinoamerica si eres oriunda de aquí?- Pregunto Nate.

-Es que en vacaciones mis padres y yo solemos ir a hacer turismo en Centro y Sur America.- Respondió Cynthia- Son personas alegres y amigables.

-¿Y a cuantos países has ido?- Pregunto nuevamente el chico.

-A ver…- Dijo la morena haciendo memoria-. Hemos estado en Venezuela, Colombia, Argentina, Bolivia, Peru… El año antepasado estuvimos en México y el año pasado en Guatemala. Y este año creo que iremos a Chile, siempre quise conocer Santiago de Chile.

-Yo la única vez que eh ido a Suramérica es a Venezuela.- Dijo Nate-. Mi hermana y yo estuvimos en la zona andina del Táchira, es un lugar muy bonito, pero hacia un frio atroz en donde nos quedamos.

-Cuando yo estuve en ese país, estuve en Apure.- Dijo la morena-. Ay, el llano debe de sentirse halagado con esas hermosas canciones que sus músicos le dedicaban. Pero el viaje que más me gusto fue cuando fuimos a México, por que estuvimos en la Legendaria Veracruz.

-¿Y qué tal es?- Pregunto Nate.

-Es una hermosura, bonitos paisajes, gente amable, música muy agradable y comida deliciosa.- Dijo la morena-. De hecho, aún tengo en mi closet un vestido tradicional que mi papa me compro como recuerdo junto con un disco que traía varias canciones tradicionales, entre esas "La Bamba" y "Lilongo"

-Por como hablas, parece que quedaste con las ganas de volver.- Dijo el chico.

-Si mis padres me dieran a elegir a qué lugar viajar en las vacaciones del año que vienen, seguramente elegiría nuevamente México, pues me quede con ganas de volver a la hermosa Veracruz.- Dijo la morena.

Nate solo ve como su amiga hablaba de las experiencias que ha vivido en los países a los que ha ido, no era necesario ser un genio para percatarse que la chica disfrutaba mucho de viajar. El peliblanco Balcano no lo había notado, pero Cynthia de verdad es muy linda, tanto como lo es Linka.

Y por lo visto, a Cynthia le gustaba compartir sus experiencias en sus viajes, el chico se le veía atento, y la morena incluso noto un leve sonrojo por parte del albino. Allí ella sonrió. Ese leve sonrojo le confirmaba a la chica morena que podía tornar los sentimientos del chico a su favor y así ganarle a Linka de una vez por todas.

-_Si sigo así, pronto te tendré a mi lado, querido_.- Pensó la morena.

-Hola muchachos-. Dijo Linka al acercarse a la mesa en donde estaba la morena y el peliblanco.

-_Hablando de la reina de roma…-_ Pensó nuevamente Cynthia al ver a su amiga.

-Hola Linka, ¿Cómo te fue?- Pregunto Nate al levantarse y abrazar a su querida peliblanca.

-Bien, no me quejo.- Dijo la peliblanca al sentarse al lado de Nate-. La práctica de laboratorio estuvo muy interesante, mi teléfono se cayó por la escalera, pero por suerte siguió intacto y tengo el dinero suficiente para comprarme mi Tamagotchi.

-¿Qué ya no tenías uno?- Pregunto Cynthia.

-No, el que usaba no es mío, es de Lars.- Respondió la peliblanca-. Pero hoy paso por el Mall a comprarme el mío.

-Ah, ahora que lo recuerdo, también debo ir a comprar unas cuerdas para mi guitarra.- Dijo el peliblanco.

-¿Se rompieron?- Pregunto Cynthia.

-No, pero ya va siendo hora de cambiarlas porque ya casi no están agarrando la afinación.- Dijo Nate.

Cynthia revisa el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cafetería, ya era la una de la tarde.

-¡Cielos! Ya es la una.- Exclamo la morena-. Mejor me voy, porque si no llego tarde y no quiero que me bajen nota por impuntual.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde.- Dijo la peliblanca al chocar el puño con su amiga.

-Hablamos más tarde, Cynthia.- Dijo el peliblanco-. Y gracias por ayudarme para estudiar historia.

-Hey, no es nada, chico.- Respondió Cynthia-. Recuerda lo que te dije de las clases de baile.

-No te preocupes, no lo olvidare.- Dijo el chico al sonreírle.

Linka pone una expresión de pocos amigos al ver que su amiga morena se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla a su querido peliblanco. Cuando está a punto de salir de la cafetería, Voltea su mirada hacia la peliblanca y le guiña el ojo, haciendo que la expresión de la peliblanca se endurezca más.

-_Cynthia. Eres mi mejor amiga… Pero en ocasiones así me dan ganas de darte tus pataditas_.- Pensó la peliblanca.

-¿Pasa algo, Linka-. Pregunto el peliblanco al ver la dura expresión de Linka.

-¿Eh? No pasa nada, Nate.- Respondió la chica al sonreí , solo por curiosidad… ¿Qué tanto hiciste hoy con Cynthia?

-¿Yo? … Pues, no mucho, solo me quede con ella en la biblioteca porque me tenía que explicar algo de historia, charlamos un rato y luego llegamos aquí para esperarte.- Dijo Nate.

-¿Solo eso hicieron?- Replico nuevamente la peliblanca.

-Eh… Si.- Dijo el peliblanco algo confundido por la pregunta de Linka.

-Ay Cynthia, de las que te salvas.- Dijo la peliblanca al pasarse la mano por la frente.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Pregunto Nate.

Linka simplemente le sonríe a su lindo bosniaco.

-No te preocupes por eso, Nate.- Dijo la albina al tocarle la punta de la nariz-. Ven, vamos a caminar un rato.

* * *

Después de salir de clases, Linka y Nate acompañaron a Cynthia hasta que su padre la busco en auto, de allí ambos peliblancos decidieron ir al parque a relajarse un rato. Como la tarde estaba un poco calurosa, ambos chicos decidieron descansar bajo la sombra de un pino.

-Ese examen de Física estaba difícil-. Dijo el chico al masajearse las sienes-. Creo que hasta Newton se quedaría loco con las preguntas que había allí.

-Yo te lo dije, en la escuela a lo único que hay que temerle es a los exámenes de Física.- Dijo la peliblanca-. Pero no te preocupes, pronto encontraras la manera de hacerle frente a ese profesor.

-Bueno, tampoco puedo decir que lo hice tan mal.- Dijo el muchacho-. Pues después de todo si respondí todas las preguntas y resolví los problemas que habían… Solo que me preocupa que no haya dado con todas las respuestas.

-Se cómo se siente esa ansiedad.- Dijo Linka-. El no saber si hiciste las cosas bien, pero independientemente de cómo lo hayas hecho, habrán mas oportunidades.

-Si… Debo de confiar más en mis conocimientos.- Dijo el chico al momento de mirar a Linka-. ¿Y tú como le haces para entender Física?

-Mi hermano Levi suele explicarme Física y Matemáticas.- Respondió la chica-. A veces me explica algunas cosas de Biología y Química.

-Tienes suerte de tener a alguien que te explique.- Dijo Nate-. Yo tengo que valerme de mi libro de Algebra de Baldor.

-Pero no es tan malo el libro, es muy útil-. Menciono Linka.

-En eso te doy la razón, pero es muy tedioso buscar allí los temas que uno necesita.- Respondió el chico.

-Sí, es un poco confuso… Pero bueno, cambiando de tema, hay algo que me gustaría saber de ti-. Dijo Linka al acercarse al chico.

-¿Ah si? Pues bueno, pregúntame lo que quieras, Linka.- Dijo el chico.

-Bueno… Esta pregunta sonara fuera de contexto, pero… ¿Has tenido alguna novia en el pasado?- Pregunto la peliblanca-. ¿O por lo menos una pretendiente o una enamorada?

-Bueno… Como ya había mencionado antes, nunca eh tenido una novia… Bueno, al menos no que yo recuerde.- Respondió el chico con una mano en el mentón, como si intentara recordar-. Y pretendientes y enamoradas, claro que eh tenido… Pero ninguna de esas posibles relaciones se dio.

-¿Por qué no?- Nuevamente pregunto la peliblanca.

-Más que todo fueron las circunstancias o ellas se aburrían de mí. O me decían el típico "Te quiero, pero como amigo"- Dijo el chico-. Aunque con el caso de Ari si me dolió bastante… Aunque estoy seguro de que a ella le dolió mas.

-Jum… ¿Tu hermana tiene que ver allí?- Dijo la chica peliblanca con la curiosidad a tope.

-Bueno… Sí y no.- Respondió el peliblanco-. Veras, con ella si me le declare, pero no me correspondió. Eso lo puedo perdonar, pero lo que hizo después no tiene perdón.

-¿Qué hizo?- Pregunto la peliblanca algo impresionada.

-Se tornó en contra mío…- Respondió el chico al suspirar-. Eso fue lo que más me dolió, que luego de construir un vínculo enorme de confianza, ahora era objeto de su burla, cuando mi hermana se enteró de todo eso… Ehm…

-¿Qué paso?... No me dejes con la intriga, Nate.- Dijo Linka.

Nate no estaba seguro de querer contarle lo que hizo su hermana ¿Y si se asustaba? Pero luego pensó en la confianza que ah tenido con su hermosa doncella blanca, lo correcto sería decirle la verdad, aunque quizás debía buscar la manera de suavizar la información…

-Bueno, digamos que mi hermana se enojó tanto con Ari que le mostro sus… Habilidades de agricultura.- Dijo el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Habilidades de agricultura? ¿Cómo así?

-Sí, Charlene la busco y le sembró unos buenos matracazos con la cachiporra…- Dijo el chico al mirar a Linka, que estaba sorprendida.

-¿Enserio hizo eso?- Pregunto Linka-. Si mal no recuerdo, ella es policía, ¿No?

-Si.

-Entonces, con lo que hizo… ¿Cómo no la expulsaron del cuerpo?- Pregunto la peliblanca.

-Bueno, el que nos hayamos mudado de Hazeltucky a Royal Woods no fue de gratis.- Dijo Nate-. Ella recibió una expulsión de dos semanas, esquivando por poco que la despidan. Para evitar polémicas, el Departamento Policial de Hazeltucky decidió transferirla al Departamento de Policía de Royal Woods.

-Ah… Entonces le dieron como una última oportunidad.- Dijo la peliblanca.

-Algo así.- Respondió el chico-. Al menos ya se mantiene más calma y me prometió que no volvería a pasar eso… Aunque conociéndola encontrara la manera de asegurarse que otra chica no me vuelva a hacer daño.

Al saber esto, Linka sintió un leve temor al pensar en lo que podía hacer esa mujer con tal de defender la felicidad de su hermano.

-No es por ofenderte, pero tu hermana me da algo de miedo.- Dijo la peliblanca.

-_Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que escucho eso, tendría lo suficiente como para comprarme una consola Amiga CD32_.- Susurro el chico.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¿Eh? No nada.

-Mn…- La peliblanca se queda viendo por un momento al chico peliblanco para luego sonreír-. Oye, y así como por curiosidad... ¿Actualmente no estás enamorado de alguien?

El chico peliblanco se sonroja con la pregunta de Linka.

-Ehm… Pues, yo… Si, digamos que si-. Tartamudeo el chico, la pregunta de verdad le había caído por sorpresa.

-¿Ah sí?- La chica fanática de los videojuegos sonríe-. ¿Y puedo saber quién es la afortunada?

-Ehm… Lo- lo siento, Linka.- Respondió el chico, rindiéndose ante el temor que sentía-. No puedo decírtelo… Pero, te puedo asegurar que es muy hermosa.

-¿Si? ¿Qué tan hermosa es?- Pregunto la chica al acercarse al peliblanco.

-Es tan hermosa como las composiciones de Wagner.- Respondio el chico peliblanco al mirar a su hermosa doncella blanca.

-Vaya, no sabía que te gustaba la música de Wagner.- Dijo la chica.

-¿Cómo no me va a gustar?-Dijo el chico-. El es un genio de la música, creando obras maravillosas como la tan conocida _"El Ocaso de los Dioses"_

-Como lo dices, me es imposible imaginarte en traje de gala, con una taza de té, sentado al lado de una chimenea con un tocadiscos de los antiguos escuchando a Wagner, Tchaikovsky, Beethoven...

-Me sorprende que te sepas los nombres de esos grandes de la música clásica.- Dijo Nate-. La mayoría solo conoce a Beethoven.

-Supongo que soy más culta de lo que parezco-. Dijo Linka al reír un poco.- A decir verdad me encanta la _"1812 Overture"_ de Tchaikovsky, es muy épica y relajante.

-Pero debes de escucharla con cuidado, porque los cañones han asustado a más de uno.- Dijo el chico peliblanco-. Aun así es una excelente composición.

-Claro, eso no se niega para nada.- Dijo Linka al apoyarse en el hombro de Nate-. Y si se trata de Operas, me encantan las de Luciano Pavarotti

-Ah ¿También lo escuchas?- Pregunto Nate-. Sin dudas para mí, su mejor composición debe de ser "_E Il sol dell'anima"_

-Esa opera es hermosa… No entiendo lo que dice, pues no se Italiano, pero no voy a negar que es hermosa.- Dijo Linka.

Nate se sentía a gusto allí, no solo compartía tiempo con su querida albina, si no que también le ayudaba a relajarse de la escuela y de aquellos traumas que lo seguían desde Srebrenica. Esos momentos que pasa junto a su amiguita peliblanca y los que pasa con su amiga Morena le dan fuerza moral para seguir adelante, a parte de su hermana que ha sido uno de sus pilares principales para mantener su cordura.

Aunque aún le confundía un poco ese extraño sentimiento que tenía cuando estaba con Cynthia, pero de momento no debía tomarle importancia…

* * *

**Continuara…**


	6. Melancolia

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche en la casa Loud, la joven peliblanca estaba jugando en su Game Boy, eso mientras espera a que la cola del baño disminuya para así ir a ducharse y finalmente acostarse a dormir. Su pijama estaba doblada en la cama lista para usarse y los libros que tenía que llevar mañana ya estaban dentro de su mochila.

-_Bien… Solo lanzo esta roca por ese agujero y por fin poder llegar hacia Articuno_.- Pensó la peliblanca, pero su sesión fue interrumpida ante los golpes que dieron en su puerta.

-¿Quién será?- Pensó la chica al voltear a mirar a la puerta de su habitación-. Esta abierto, pase.

La puerta se abre y el joven Lars entra a la habitación de la albina, en sus manos tenía una caja de color negro de tamaño mediano.

-Hey hermano, ¿Qué necesitas?- Pregunto Linka al guardar su partida-. ¿Otra vez tienes un bloqueo de escritor?

-No, por fortuna los espíritus de la creatividad no me han abandonado.- Dijo el joven de preferencias oscuras-. Veras, hace poco compre un baúl de una venta de garaje por cincuenta dólares, con el fin de guardar mis preciados tesoros y la traje con ayuda de Loki, al revisarla encontré varias baratijas del dueño anterior, y entre esas había una Cámara Instantánea Polaroid. Como ya debes de saber, no soy muy fotogénico que digamos, así que vine a ver si la querías.

El chico le da la caja a Linka, en efecto, adentro había una cámara instantánea de la marca Polaroid. La peliblanca sintió una pequeña emoción, nunca pensó que viviría lo suficiente para tener una de esas entre sus manos.

-Vaya hermano… No sé qué decir.- Dijo Linka al sostener el aparato-. ¿Seguro que quieres dármela?

-Por supuesto.- Respondió Lars-. En lo personal no me gusta sacarme fotos, y creo que tú puedes aprovechar mejor este tipo de cosas.

-He, vale.- Respondió Linka-. Muchas gracias, Lars.

-No es nada.- Dijo el chico al empezar a caminar hacia la puerta-. Ah sí, en las tiendas de fotografías deben de vender el papel de fotografía especial para ese tipo de cámaras, aunque realmente no sé cuánto valga.

El chico gótico finalmente se retira de la habitación de la peliblanca. Linka revisa adentro de la cajita y se da cuenta que hay un paquete de papel de fotografía instantáneo, decide probar la cámara y coloca uno de estos papeles dentro de la cámara para sacar una foto del cuarto.

El foco de la cámara flashea y de la parte baja del aparato sale el papel de fotografía, la chica se da cuenta que el trozo de papel está caliente, pero la cámara si funcionaba, y la prueba estaba en ese trozo de papel que ahora contenía una foto de su cuarto.

La chica sonríe, ¡Ahora era dueña de una cámara Polaroid funcional! Esto era algo que Cynthia tenía que ver mañana, así que guarda la cámara en la caja y la guarda en su mochila, luego de eso revisa su Game Boy para apagarla y así evitar que se descarguen las baterías.

Al rato, cuando Linka ya había ido al baño para ducharse y lavarse los dientes, vuelve a su habitación para colocarse su pijama y recostarse en su cama. Esos días habían sido muy curiosos para la pequeña. Y es que nunca pensó que se sentiría tan atraído hacia ese chico de nacionalidad Bosniaca, no sabía que era lo que le atraía más del pequeño peliblanca, si sus lindos ojos de color verde, su linda y adorable carita, su inocencia o su talento musical.

La niña de trece sonríe y suspira al pensar en Nate. ¡Es tan adorable! Y lo es más cuando sonríe cuando el inocentemente intenta tomar su mano cuando piensa que esta distraída… Si, era muy lindo y su hermana hacia un trabajo muy bueno al educarlo y protegerlo, pero el chico había pasado por un conflicto bélico.

Linka siempre pensaba en las atrocidades que el chico habría vivido en la zona del conflicto, ¿Cuán pesada habrá sido la presión en la que debió haber estado allí? ¿Qué atrocidades vivió o presencio? Nate era un chico muy lindo, pero también era alguien muy frágil y un poco impredecible por su estrés post-traumático.

Ella sabía que Nate no se atrevería jamás a golpear a alguien, a no ser que este sea en defensa de alguien que aprecia, en defensa de alguien que lo necesite o en defensa propia, y muestra de eso está en el día que se conocieron, cuando Nate no solo derroto si no que también intimido al buscapleitos más temido de la escuela, algo que la dejo sorprendida. Y es que a la peliblanca le intrigaba mucho el pasado del chico balcano, le parecía muy curioso que solo mencionara a su hermana y nunca mencionara ni a su madre ni a su padre, ¿Sera que les tiene resentimiento o forman parte de las víctimas del conflicto?

Había tantas dudas de Linka, pero sabía que esas dudas tendrían sus respuestas mientras el vínculo de confianza entre ella y su lindo chico balcano siguiera creciendo. Luego se pone a pensar en su mejor amiga, como que pasaba mucho tiempo con Nate.

¿Acaso ella?... No, no lo haría… ¿Oh si?

No lo sabía exactamente, pero lo que si sabía que debía hablar seriamente con Cynthia para evitar que todo esto desencadene un conflicto sin fin ni cuartel…

* * *

El chico peliblanco se hallaba en su habitación escribiendo la canción para Linka. El chico estaba algo frustrado, pues llevaba casi media hora intentando pensar en una buena letra y no se le ocurría nada.

Claro, no es como que estuviera de cero, pues ya tenía una estrofa y el coro, pero sentía que estaba muy corta la canción, con lo que tenía no iba a llegar ni al minuto, además que aún le faltaba buscarle el ritmo apropiado

Le quedaba bastante por hacer, quizás sería más fácil si tan solo ese extraño sentimiento que tenía por Cynthia le dejara en paz durante unos minutos.

-_¡Agh! ¡No se me ocurre nada!_\- Pensó el chico al apoyar la cabeza en el escritorio.

El chico no se percató cuando Charlene entro a su habitación con un cesto de ropa, ella solía recolectar la ropa sucia la noche anterior al día que tocaba lavar. Ella deja el cesto en el piso y se acerca a su hermanito.

-¿Pasa algo, hermano?- Pregunto la mujer al acercarse a su hermano.

-No es nada.-Respondió Nate-. Es solo que no se me ocurre una buena lirica para una canción…

-Ya veo…- Dijo la mujer al ver la hoja que el chico tenia frente a si-. ¿Me dejas ver lo que tienes escrito?

-Si, por que no.- Respondió el chico al darle la hoja a su hermana.

La hermana mayor revisa lo escrito por su hermano, era una letra muy empalagosa y romántica, sello insignia de su hermano menor. No era la primera vez que ella veía un escrito así de él, pero por alguna razón ella sintió que esa letra se sentía mas como una dedicación o algo por ese estilo.

-Vaya, hermanito.- Dijo Charlene al devolverle la hoja-. Siempre me sorprende lo empalagoso que llegas a ser… Pero ¿Quién es la afortunada y mi futura victima?

El chico solo observa a su hermana, un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas, aunque la expresión del chico fuera diferente a su usual timidez.

-Hermana, yo te quiero y todo, pero ya te eh dicho miles de veces que no todo se resuelve con violencia.- Dijo Nate.

-Eso lo se.- Dijo la mujer.- También se puede resolver por intimidación o con simplemente hacer un disparo al aire.

-Charlene…

-He, he, estaba bromeando, mi hermanito del alma.- Dijo la mujer al abrazarlo-. ¿De verdad me crees capaz de hacer eso?

-Bueno…

-No me contestes.- Interrumpió la mujer-. Pero, fuera de bromas ¿Para quién es la canción?

-Bueno… Es para Linka.- Dijo el chico, ahora si con su usual timidez-. Pero… No sé.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- Pregunto la mujer.

-Bueno, es extraño… Esta canción la estoy escribiendo para Linka… Pero no puedo ignorar esa extraña sensación que tengo cuando pienso en Cynthia.- Dijo el chico.

-Vaya dilema el que tienes.- Dijo la mujer-. Por lo visto estás enamorado de las dos.

El chico simplemente se queda viendo a su hermana, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que esa sensación que sentía con Cynthia fuera amor.

-¿De verdad crees eso?- Pregunto el chico.

-Por supuesto.- Respondió la mujer de cabellos naranjas-. A decir verdad me supuse que eras un poco enamoradizo.

-Entonces…

La mujer se agacha para quedar a la medida de su hermano y estando allí le pone una mano en el hombro.

-Mira, sé que puede ser algo confuso.- Comenzó a hablar la oficial-. Ambas chicas deben de ser muy lindas y únicas como para que te atraigan, pero, solo puedes elegir a una y después de hacer la elección ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Pero… ¿Cómo se supone que debo elegir?- Pregunto el chico.

-Mira mi querido Nate.- Comenzó nuevamente a hablar Charlene-. Yo no te voy a decir tonterías sentimentalista, porque esas cosas son para los filósofos y Psicólogas de cabello blanco y ojos con heterocronia. Lo que si te diré es que analices bien la situación, piensa en quien es la que te atrae más, quien es la que te alegra más el día. Y en base a eso has tu elección.

-¿Y con eso podre evitar el dolor?- Nuevamente pregunto el chico.

-No exactamente…- Respondió la mujer-. Lamento tener que decirte esto, pero para eso no hay un método preciso, pero debes comprender que así funcionan las cosas. El amor duele, pero es justo.

El chico baja su mirada ante la respuesta de su hermana mayor, realmente no le gustaba lastimar a las personas, ni física ni emocionalmente…

-Aunque… - hablo nuevamente la mujer-. Si lo que quieres es que todo siga relativamente normal después de que hagas tu elección, puedes influenciar a la que hayas elegido para que haga las paces con la otra chica.

Nate vuelve a mirar la hoja en donde tenía la canción a medio escribir, no solo tenía el dilema de terminar la lírica, si no que ahora tenía que hacer una elección que podría cambiarlo todo…

-Entonces… Debo pensar bien mi elección, ¿No?- Pregunto el chico.

-Aprendes rápido.- Dijo la mujer al levantarse-. Solo recuerda que si necesitas hablar con alguien, puedes confiar en mí, ¿Vale?

Nate asiente y su hermana le revuelve el cabello, ella se acerca al cesto de ropa sucia de la habitación del chico y vierte el contenido en la cesta que traía. Después de dejarla donde estaba, toma la cesta y procede a salir de la habitación.

-Ah sí.- Dijo la mujer policía al pararse en la puerta de la habitació alguna de las dos te llega a hacer daño, me avisas. Ayer la comandancia nos doto de nuevos Sprays de Gas Pimienta y quiero probarlo con alguien.

-¡Charlene!- Exclamo Nate.

-¿Qué no te aguantas una broma?- Dijo la mujer al reír-. Cuando termines allí, baja a la cocina que ya casi esta la comida.

Nate suelta un suspiro, él quería a su hermana, pero realmente le preocupaba cuando intentaba resolver los problemas a punta de golpes y plomo…

* * *

Linka, Nate y Cynthia se hallaban en el Mall a horas de la mañana, resulta que no tuvieron clases ese día por una junta de maestros que iba a durar todo el día, así que decidieron dejarse caer en el Centro comercial para matar el tiempo. A ninguno de los tres le agradaba llegar tan temprano a sus hogares.

-¿Enserio no puedes hablar otros idiomas?- Pregunto Nate.

-De cosa y puedo hablar español.- Dijo Linka.

-He, yo sí puedo hablar alemán, además de Castellano.- Dijo Cynthia-. Y estoy seguro que Nate debe de hablar bosnio sí o sí.

-Pensé que Nate hablaba era en Ruso.- Dijo Linka.

-No, el bosnio, es parecido al ruso, pero tiene muchas diferencias.- Dijo el chico.

-… Me siento ignorante…- Dijo la peliblanca al cruzarse de brazos.

-_Mach dir keine Sorgen, Linka, du wirst bald dein verstecktes Talent finden_ (No te preocupes, Linka, pronto encontraras tu talento oculto)- Dijo la chica morena al ponerle una mano en el hombro a su amiga.

-… No sé qué rayos acabas de decir, pero por si acaso, tú lo serás.- Dijo Linka.

-_Jadna moja voljena bijela kosa _(Pobre de mi amada de pelo blanco)- Dijo el chico al ver a su Linka.

-… Oh pues, ¿Tu también?- Dijo Linka-. Botellita de jerez…

-¿Y cómo aprendiste a hablar Alemán?- Pregunto el chico.

-Mis padres me inscribieron en un curso de idiomas hace unos años atrás.- Dijo la chica de tez morena-. Mi idea era aprender francés, pero los cupos estaban llenos así que elegí alemán.

-Genial.- Dijo el peliblanco.- Pero, ahora que lo recuerdo, Linka si es buena en algo.

-¿Ah sí?- Pregunto la chica de cabellos blancos.

-Sí, eres excelente para lo que se trata de Ciencia.- Dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa-. Enserio, sabes tanto de Química y Biología que no me sorprendería que en la universidad te dediques a la carrera de la Medicina.

Linka sonríe y sus mejillas se enrojecen levemente, era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso. Y a decir verdad, ni si quiera ella misma había notado esa habilidad, quizás es por eso que se le hacía tan fácil estudiar y comprender ambas materias.

-A propósito, Linka.- Dijo la chica morena- ¿Ya te enteraste del viaje anual?

-¿Te refieres al viaje escolar al Lago Behtmont?- Replico la peliblanca-. Si es eso, ya leí el folleto, se ve interesante.

-¿Y vas a ir?-. Pregunto Nate.

-Claro.- Respondió Linka-. Nunca me pierdo los viajes anuales.

-Sí, son muy divertidos.-Añadió Cynthia-. El año pasado estuvimos en el parque de atracciones de la Ciudad de Duluth, lo recuerdo muy bien porque a unas cuadras de allí estaban remodelando el Hospital General de la ciudad.

-¿Y tú, Nate? ¿Vas a ir?- Pregunto Linka.

-Claro que voy.- Respondió el chico-. Siempre me gustan las salidas al aire libre, me traen tranquilidad y a veces me inspira.

-Supongo que sueles ir mucho de campamento, ¿No?- Pregunto Cynthia.

-Cuando Bosnia estaba en paz, en vacaciones solía ir de campamento con mis padres y mi hermana.- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa de añoranza, la cual se va de un momento a otro-. Pero… Luego llego la guerra y desde que vivo aquí no eh vuelto a hacer salidas al aire libre.

-Nate…

-No, no te preocupes, Linka.- Interrumpió el chico-. Al menos podre disfrutar ese día con mis mejores compañeras.

Después de estar hablando durante un buen rato, los tres sintieron algo de hambre, para ese punto ya eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana y ya la panadería del Mall estaba abierta, así que entre los tres deciden reunir para comprar un Pan dulce junto con un refresco mediano. Después de pagar, los tres van a una de las mesitas que estaban fuera del establecimiento para degustar lo comprado.

-Me voy a tener que ir a pie a casa, pero este pan lo vale.- Dijo la chica de piel canela al comer un trozo de pan.

-Sí, aunque a mi parecer, el mejor Pan lo hace mi mama.- Dijo Linka.

-Pues, a mí me encanta cuando mis padres hacen Pan de Arequipe. Cielos, eso sí que es sabroso, empalaga demasiado, pero es muy rico.- Dijo la chica morena.

-Y dígame cuando llega navidad.- Continuo hablando la suele hacer unas galletas de jengibre simplemente deliciosas.

-Bueno, a parte del pavo. Mis padres suelen comprar muchas cajas de Galletas navideñas, de esas que vienen en cajas metálicas.- Replico la chica amante de la historia-. Me gustan en especial las que tienen la crema de color verde.

Ambas chicas hablaban de lo bien que cocinaban sus padres mientras que Nate escuchaba silenciosamente con un aire de añoranza, pues, hubo un tiempo en el que podía hablar tranquilamente de sus padres. No podía negarlo; los extrañaba mucho, siempre se despertaba con la esperanza de escuchar nuevamente la dulce voz de su madre, de poder jugar al Ajedrez otra vez con su padre… De poder ir todos en familia a jugar en la plaza de la ciudad.

Algo que el chico nunca olvidara son las pequeñas clases de Filosofia que su padre le daba en ocasiones especiales, muchas de las cosas que su figura paterna le enseño aun las mantiene presentes.

…Si tan solo estuvieran allí, todo sería muy diferente…

-Nate.- Llamo Linka al ver que el chico tenía la mirada clavada en la mesa-. ¿Pasa algo? Has estado muy callado.

-¿Eh? No… Tranquila Linka, no pasa nada.- Respondió Nate tratando de forzar una sonrisa-. Es solo que… El escucharlas hablar de sus padres me trae recuerdos de los míos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas…- Dijo Cynthia-. Siempre mencionas a tu hermana, pero nunca a tus padres… ¿Paso algo malo con ellos? ¿O ellos te hicieron algo malo a ti?

-No, no… Cynthia.- Respondió el chico-. No los menciono por que no creí que le importara a alguien a parte de a mí y mi hermana…

-Disculpa si estamos entrando en terreno privado, pero ¿Qué paso con ellos?- Pregunto Linka.

-Bueno… De mi padre no se realmente que le habrá sucedido.- Dijo el chico al sostener su vaso con su bebida gaseosa-. Él era un gran escritor, uno muy reconocido en Bosnia. De ideales y convicción de hierro, pero desapareció cuando fue a una reunión de escritores en Serbia.

-No sé si esto sonara como una ofensa… Pero ¿Cómo sabes que no se fue por cuenta propia?- Pregunto Cynthia.

-Es imposible que haya hecho eso.- Respondió el peliblanco sin quitar la mirada de su vaso-.Él amaba mucho a mi madre, como también a mi hermana y a mí. Creo yo que lo desaparecieron a propósito, pues él no se reservaba ningún comentario sin importar si este ofendía a alguien o no. Él siempre decía que _"No le gustaba hacer el papel de estar perfumando estiércol"_ Aunque claro, el usaba una palabra más fuerte, solo que no la voy a decir por respeto hacia ustedes dos.

-Vaya que era un hombre valiente.- Dijo Cynthia-. No cualquiera hace eso por temor a represalias.

-Pero… ¿Y qué paso con tu madre?-Pregunto Linka.

-Mi madre… Ella.- El chico suelta un suspiro, él quería a su padre, tanto como quiere a Charlene. Pero no hay amor como el de una madre-. Ella era una mujer fuerte y férrea. Si la hubieran conocido ustedes llegarían a pensar que no pareciese tener un punto débil, pero también era una mujer muy cariñosa y devota por su familia… Y si no fuera por ella, ni Charlene ni yo estuviéramos aquí.

La albina y la morena escuchaban atentamente a su amigo, sabían que su familia debió haber sufrido tanto como él lo hizo durante el conflicto, pero no esperaban que la familia del chico estuviera tan destruida…

-El plan original era escapar con los demás hacia Tuzla, pero los Serbiobosnios nos tendieron una emboscada en la Colina Kamenica, varios hombres de la 28 Brigada respondieron al fuego… Y mi madre, con el fin de darnos tiempo a escapar, le quito el arma a Charlene y se fue con los chicos que replicaron al fuego.- Dijo el peliblanco-. Antes de irse, ella le pidió un último favor a mi hermana: Le pidió que me protegiera y velara por mi seguridad y felicidad hasta las últimas instancias.

-Vaya… De verdad hizo eso… ¿Por ustedes dos?- Pregunto Linka muy sorprendida.

-Si… Para ella no había un sacrificio demasiado grande.- Respondió el chico-. En las noches estrelladas y silenciosas, suelo recordarla muchas veces. Su dulce voz retumba en mi mente y alma… Pero yo sé que algún día la volveré a ver… Y sé que estará tan hermosa como el día en que se fue…

-Vaya Nate… No sé qué decir.- Dijo la chica albina intentando retener las lágrimas.

-La vida te ha tratado de manera muy injusta, chico.- Dijo Cynthia-. Y aun así tienes la voluntad de seguir adelante. Eres de admirar.

-Sé que no eh tenido la vida más pacifica.- Dijo Nate al levantar la mirada-. En varias ocasiones eh pensado en rendirme. Eh llegado a sentir que ya nada vale la pena… Pero no lo hago por que recuerdo esa peculiar frase que me decía mi padre cada vez que mi hermana o yo estábamos tristes.

-¿Cuál es esa frase?- Pregunto Cynthia.

_-"Has venido a este mundo a sufrir… A sufrir y a perseverar"_\- Dijo el chico-. Y yo voy a perseverar a toda costa, sin importar que o quien me lo quiera impedir.

Ambas chicas se levantan y se acercan al chico, este vuelve a bajar la mirada a su vaso de refresco.

-El camino se ve largo y en muchos casos la lucha es desigual-. Dijo el chico-. Pero igual hay que recorrerlo y hay que luchar contra toda adversidad… Y cuando salga victorioso, mirare al cielo y sonreiré, porque sé que ellos me estarán viendo desde el más allá, y van a estar orgullosos de que nunca me rendí… Solo por ellos, por las personas que aprecio y quiero. Vale la pena luchar.

Allí ambas chicas abrazan al peliblanco. A ambas chicas le sorprendía que, a pesar de todas las penumbras que tuvo que pasar ese chiquillo de cabellos blancos, sus deseos y convicciones por un mañana mejor estén más fuertes que nunca…

Ese chico definitivamente era alguien único…

* * *

Para animar un poco al chico albino, ambas deciden invitarle al salón árcade del Mall. Estando allí los tres pasaron un gran momento jugando al Street Figther y al Mortal Kombat 2, Linka de verdad se divertía jugando en las maquinas junto con el chico albino, era increíble poder compartir los gusto con alguien más a parte de su amiga.

Allí fue donde recordó que tenía que hablar con ella, pero en privado. Necesitaba resolver ese asunto de una buena vez.

Mientras que Cynthia jugaba con Nate en la máquina del Street Figther, Linka se acerca a su amiga para hablarle al oído.

_-Oye Cynthia… Necesito hablar contigo en privado_.- Susurro la peliblanca.

_-¿Ahora mismo?_

_-De ser posible…_

_-Mn… De acuerdo, solo espera a que termine aquí._

Unos minutos después, ambos chicos terminan su partida en la máquina, es allí donde el trio va hacia la tienda de música en donde Nate solía estar metido bastante tiempo. Ambas chicas le dijeron al peliblanco que tenían que ir al baño y que sería mejor que él se adelantara a entrar a la tienda y luego le alcanzaban.

Con el chico distraído, ambas se sientan en unas bancas no muy lejanas a la tienda.

-Bien, ¿De que querías hablar?- Pregunto Cynthia.

-Es sobre tu… Cercana relación con Nate.- Respondió Linka-. Por alguna razón, siento que me lo estás intentando arrebatar.

-Oye, relájate, mi pana.- Dijo Cynthia con su peculiar sonrisa-. No es lo que parece…

-Cynthia… Tú incluso lo tratas de una manera más cariñosa de la que yo lo hago.- Dijo Linka-. Necesito saber la verdad.

-Es que si te la digo te vas a enojar.- Dijo la chica de tez morena.

-No te preocupes, amiga.- Respondió-. Por algo te dije que habláramos en privado, para buscar una solución pacífica a todo esto.

-Segura, ¿no?

-Segurísima.

-Bien… Hago esto por dos razones.- Comenzó a hablar la chica morena-. La primera es porque… Si me gusta, es que es imposible no resistirse a esa linda carita… Y la segunda es porque quiero ayudarte.

Eso último confundió a Linka, ¿Ayudarla?

-¿Cómo me ayudarías haciendo algo así?- Pregunto Linka.

-Pues… Sabes, aunque una parte de mi quiere quedarse con él, otra parte de mi me dice que tú eres la indicada para él. Personalmente me dolería que él no se fuera ni contigo ni conmigo, así que con esto te doy "_Incentivos_" para que aumentes los esfuerzos… Además que con esto también curarías esa herida que dejo Ron con tantas mentiras y promesas rotas…

La peliblanca se quedó un momento en silencio. Por un momento pensó que el plan de Cynthia no tenía sentido hasta que se percató que, desde que ella comenzó a comportarse más coqueta con Nate, ella intentaba doblar el esfuerzo que ponía Cynthia para que el chico albino se fijara en ella.

Si, era una movida algo noble de su amiga, pero ahora ella se había enamorado del chico. Quizás le falto planear algo en caso de que sucediera eso.

-De verdad discúlpame si llegue a fastidiarte mucho.- Dijo la chica morena.

-Hey, no te preocupes.- Respondió Linka-. Pero… ¿Ahora qué haremos?

-Mira… Estuve pensando un poco.- Replico la mujer de piel canela-. Ambas queremos al mismo chico, y si nos ponemos a decidir entre nosotras quien se lo queda, vamos a terminar afectando no solo a nuestro vinculo de confianza, si no que también lo afectaremos a él.

-En eso te doy la razón.- Dijo la peliblanca-. Nate ha pasado por muchas cosas, y lo último que queremos causarle es más problemas y traumas.

-Exacto.- Respondió la morena-. Entonces, yo pienso que lo mejor es dejar que el elija.

-¿Qué el elija?- Recalco la peliblanca.

-Sí, hagamos lo posible para intentar enamorar al pequeñuelo, así no nos podríamos enojar ya que él fue el que eligió con quien estar.- Dijo Cynthia.

-Que el elija… Me parece una buena idea.- Respondió Linka-. Entonces hagamos lo mejor de nosotras para enamorarlo.

-Bien… pero eso sí. Prométeme que, independientemente del resultado de todo esto, no se quebrara nuestra amistad.- Dijo la chica de piel oscura al extenderle la mano a su amiga.

-Está bien, lo prometo.- Respondió la peliblanca al aceptar el apretón de manos-. Pero eso sí, no esperes una pelea fácil.

-No te preocupes, mi panita Linka.- Respondió Cynthia con una sonrisa-. Para mi esto será como la _Blitzkrieg_; rápida y certera.

Ambas chicas asienten. Con todo aclarado ahora ambas chicas estaban a punto de entrar en una batalla por el corazón de Nate, pero ¿El chico a quien elegirá?

De momento, ambas niñas deciden regresar a donde estaba su amiguito peliblanco.

* * *

Esa noche, Nate se hallaba en su escritorio, estaba escribiendo nuevamente la canción para Linka ahora más calmo sentía que la inspiración le volvía poco a poco. Había pasado un día muy genial con sus dos amigas, Al menos su Linka sabía parte de su tormentoso pasado, lo cual estrechaba un poco más el vínculo de confianza con su amada. Y con su morenita, claro está.

El chico levanta su mirada para ver la foto familiar que tenía en su escritorio. Esa foto la tomaron un año antes de que estallara la guerra. Al tomar el portarretratos se fija en su madre. De ella había heredado no solo su habilidad marcial, si no su peculiar color de cabello.

Hay tantos recuerdos que encierra aquella fotografía, aquellas tardes de domingo en el parque del lugar, las fiestas que le solían armar en su cumpleaños, esas semanas en las que salían de campamento… Si, eran tiempos maravillosos, tenía una familia, amigos y cariño por doquier…

Tenía, tiempo pasado…

Ahora, aunque aún tiene cariño y ahora tiene a Linka y a Cynthia, solo le queda un miembro de su familia. Todos los amigos que tenía en Srebrenica seguramente estarán en alguna fosa común en las cercanías de la ciudad o en Potocari.

Quizás lo que más le dolía era el saber que pasaría mucho tiempo para volver a ver a su padre y a su madre.

Que si, que Charlene le prestaba mucho cariño y atención, y no es que le molestara a Nate para nada. Al contrario, él quería mucho a su hermana, tanto como aun quiere a su madre… Pero realmente extrañaba ese cariño materno, aquellos abrazos cálidos y esa dulce manera de ver la vida.

Nate recordó cuando su madre le hablo sobre la vida y la muerte. Naturalmente a él le asusto el hecho de que estaba destinado a caer en un sueño del cual nunca despertaría, y más le asusto el hecho de que su madre también estaba destinada a pasar por lo mismo.

Él no quería que su madre se fuera para siempre, sus ojos se humedecieron y la abrazo. Estando entre los brazos de la dama de cabello blanco, solo le dijo que jamás le abandonara, pues el no sabría qué hacer cuando ella partiera de este mundo.

La mujer lo consoló, diciéndole que eso era parte de la vida. Para reconfortar a su hijo, la mujer le toma de las mejillas para decirle unas palabras que aun retumban en la mente y corazón del peliblanco.

"_Tú nunca estarás solo, pues, aunque no me veas yo estaré siempre para ti; de día seré el Sol, de noche seré la Luna. En tus días más tristes, yo seré las nubes que anhelan que tu llanto cese"_

El recordar esas palabras le quebraron el alma al chico ¿Todo tenía que terminar así? Él ni se percató cuando una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

-Oye Nate.- Dijo Charlene al entrar a la habitación de su hermano-. ¿Has visto mis calce…? ¿Qué te pasa, hermanito?

La mujer camino hacia el chico con algo de preocupación al ver que su tierno corderito estaba llorando.

-He… Hermana… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Dijo el chico con la voz entrecortada.

-Con confianza, Nate.- Respondió la mujer con un tono comprensivo.

-¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan cruel?- Fue la pregunta que hizo el muchachito de cabellera blanca.

Charlene no comprendió la pregunta de su hermano al principio hasta que vio en sus manos el portarretratos con la foto familiar.

-No llores, hermanito. Ven aquí.- Dijo la mujer para abrazarlo. Allí es donde el empieza a sollozar.

-Los extraño.- Dijo el chico entre llantos.

-Yo también los extraño, hermano. Créeme cuando te digo que daría todo lo que tengo solo para estar con ellos un día mas.- Dijo la mujer al abrazarlo con un poco más de fuerza-. Pero no sigas llorando, ellos no te querrían ver así.

El chico se separa del abrazo de su hermana. Esa mirada melancólica que traía el niño le rompía el corazón a la mujer policía. Ella como puede sonríe y le limpia las perlitas de agua que bajaban por las mejillas del chico con su mano.

-¿Crees que ellos podrán vernos desde donde sea que estén?- Pregunto Nate.

-Seguro que lo hacen.- Respondió la mujer-. Y de seguro estarán muy orgullosos de su pequeño caballerito plateado, estarán orgullosos de su valentía y de su gran talento como músico… Pero por sobre todo, estarán orgullosos del gran corazón bondadoso color vino tintó que late con fuerza en tu pecho.

-Pero también deben de sentirse orgullosos de la guardiana del caballerito.- Dijo el de estar tranquilos al saber que dejaron a una mujer fuerte y capaz bajo la protección de su caballero plateado, que a pesar de que todos piensen que es una villana sin escrúpulos. Yo sigo pensando que es la persona más honorable y leal que ha pisado esta tierra.

-Ay Nate, no digas eso… Me vas a hacer llorar a mí también.- Dijo la mujer.

Ella vuelve a abrazar a su hermano, el cuidarlo podía llegar a ser agotador. Pero no se arrepentía de tener tal responsabilidad en sus hombros.

* * *

**(Continuara)**


	7. Ofensiva & Contraofensiva

Tres de la tarde en el gimnasio de la escuela y Cynthia estaba junto a Nate para empezar con su primera lección de baile. A pesar de que había quedado en ver esas lecciones una vez por semana, esa tarde estaba libre para ambos, y como aún tenían que esperar a que Linka salga de clases entonces a ambos les pareció una buena manera de matar el tiempo.

El peliblanco tenía muchos sentimientos dentro de sí, sentía nervios, emoción y algo de estima. Al menos su maestra iba a ser aquella morena con la que pasaba bastante tiempo a parte de su linda peliblanca.

Aunque, teniendo en cuenta la charla que tuvo anteayer con su hermana, ahora veía a Cynthia desde otro punto de vista. ¡Cielos! En casos como estos como detestaba que su hermana tuviera razón, si se sentía bastante atraído hacia Cynthia. Quizás no tenía las mismas curvas de su conejita, pero eso lo compensaba con su hermosa carita y su gran personalidad e inteligencia.

El chico sintió un leve dolor de cabeza al recordar que tenía que hacer una elección... Pero... ¿A quién debía elegir?

-Bien, ¿Estás listo, chico?- Pregunto Cynthia al colocar una radio en el suelo.

-... Algo así-. Respondió con algo de duda.

-¿Nervioso?

-Un poco.- Respondió el chico.

-Hey, solo relájate.- Dijo la morena al tomarle del hombro-. Solo vamos a practicar baile. No vas a presentar un examen de Química.

-Lo se... Es solo que me da miedo equivocarme, es decir, eres más experimentada que yo.- Dijo el chico.

-No temas, por algo te voy a enseñar, ¿No?

-... Buen punto.

La chica saca de su mochila un cassete de música bailable y lo coloca en la radio.

-Listo, pero antes...

Nate vio cuando Cynthia se levantó y se quitó su chaleco y quedo sorprendido. ¡Cielos! ¿De dónde rayos ella había sacado esas curvas? Las mejillas del chico se enrojecieron al ver el cuerpo que cargaba su morenita. Esta chica sí que tenía varias sorpresas guardadas.

-¿Listo?- Pregunto Cynthia al volver a ver a su amigo.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! S-Si, si... Por supuesto-. Respondió el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La morena sonríe y acerca la radio hacia Nate para colocarla en el suelo y oprimir el botón de "Play".

-La música bailable es sencilla de bailar.- Dijo Cynthia-. Solo sigue mis pasos y no te desconcentres.

-Lo intentare.- Dijo el chico.

La chica le enseña lo básico para bailar de manera individual, para que se vaya adaptando y luego le explica cómo se baila en pareja, como debía coordinar sus pies para evitar pisar a su pareja de baile.

Además de eso le enseña lo básico de los bailes de diferentes ritmos; Pasodoble, Merengue Dominicano y Venezolano, New Wave, Salsa...

El Peliblanco estaba realmente sorprendido de lo bien que bailaba su amiga. Parecía estar en su elemento, bailaba con alegría y majestuosidad. Para el chico, ver a su amiga así fue genial, de verdad se veía hermosa cuando se divertía.

En un punto, la chica decidió tomarle de las manos para atraerlo hacia ella.

-¡Espera! Aun no sé si pueda...

-¿No te han dicho que te preocupas demasiado?- Interrumpió la morena con una voz dulce-. Solo no te concentres en si lo haces bien o mal. Solo diviértete y pásala bien.

El chico no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía en donde tenía que colocar sus manos, por suerte, Cynthia decidió ayudarle.

-Déjame guiarte.- Dijo la morena al tomarle nuevamente las manos al peliblanco, haciendo que este se sonroje más de lo que estaba.

Nate sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía que le faltaba un poco más de fuerza para que este se saliera de su pecho. Y latió con más fuerza cuando la morena guía una de sus manos hacia su cintura.

Él no sabía si eso de verdad estaba pasando ¿Acaso sus manos estaban posadas sobre la cintura de una mujer tan hermosa como su morenita? No tenía ni idea de que hacer, no sabía si darle fuerza al agarre de su mano, o si podía acercarse... Sentía que cualquier cosa que hiciera lo haría parecer un pervertido.

Cynthia se percató de que el chico no sabía qué hacer, le provoco tanta ternura verlo así, sabía que era muy inocente, pero no tanto.

-Intenta seguirme el paso, no te desconcentres.- Dijo Cynthia.

-_Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo_.- Susurro Nate.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-!Eh! No nada... Que de acuerdo.- Dijo el chico.

Cynthia sonríe y empieza a bailar con el chico peliblanco, a pesar que al principio Nate no podía moverse tan bien como ella, a medida que avanzaba la canción sus pasos mejoraban. Claro, no es que ya era un as del baile, pero se comienza por algo, ¿No?

* * *

A eso de las cuatro y media, Linka finalmente salió del laboratorio de Química, se sentía tranquila con la práctica que hicieron hoy. Ella va hacia su casillero para guardar su bata de laboratorio y saca su mochila, al revisarla para asegurarse que no se le queda nada se da cuenta que aún tiene ese pintalabios de color rojo en su cartuchera.

Ella no era de usar maquillaje, pero tenía algún que otro cosmético por si la situación lo llegara a ameritar, y aunque esa ocasión no tenía la intensión de pintarse la cara. Se le ocurrió que podía hacer una pequeña travesura con ese pintalabios.

Así que simplemente guarda el cosmético de nuevo en su mochila para cerrar su casillero.

Al caminar por el pasillo se pone a pensar hacia donde ir con Nate, aún le quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que tuviera que volver a casa. Pero... ¿Dónde está Nate?

Linka sintió algo de preocupación, no solo no encontraba a Nate, sino que tampoco lograba encontrar a Cynthia, esto no le preocuparía tanto si tan solo no estuviera en pie de batalla contra ella.

La peliblanca sabía que su amiga peleaba con honor, después de todo no es la primera vez que sucede algo así. La diferencia es que con la vez anterior no se percataron que había una tercera en la competencia. Pero esta vez era diferente, aunque a Linka le costaba aceptarlo, Nate era _"Tierra de Nadie"_ Así que cualquiera de las dos podía ganarse el corazón de Nate con facilidad.

Aunque claro, Linka tiene una ventaja, ya que es la primera con la que interactuó y a la que le cedió su confianza en primera instancia... Pero eso no significaba que la victoria estaba asegurada.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero cuando se trata de belleza física su amiga morena la superaba, tenía más caderas que ella, más tamaño de pecho, una personalidad más atrayente.

Linka sentía que era una batalla injusta, es como ver a un Tanque Sherman M1 americano peleando con un Caza Carros Jagdtiger Alemán.

Pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente. SI algo aprendió de sus hermanos es en pelear hasta las últimas instancias. Y para Linka, No había cavidad para la Derrota.

-_Lo siento, Cynthia_.- Pensó Linka-. _Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho porque eres como mi hermana de otra madre. Pero en esta batalla solo puede haber una vencedora, y esa seré yo_.

* * *

Mientras caminaba, Linka va hacia el casillero de Cynthia, para ver si estaba allí, hasta que recuerda que a esa hora ella suele frecuentar el gimnasio para jugar a las Damas Chinas con algún compañero que este allí.

Así que se encamino al gimnasio, no estaba segura de si iba a estar allí, pero no perdía nada con investigar.

El peliblanco y la morena seguían en el gimnasio, Nate había aprendido un poco a bailar, así como también aprendió mucho de su amiga. Esta vez ambos estaban bailando un ritmo más lento, funcionaba perfecto para las canciones románticas como el Bolero.

Nate estaba tan concentrado en su amiga, ni siquiera se percató de que ambas manos las tenía en la lindo y tonificada cinturita de su amiga. Cynthia estaba feliz, no solo se había divertido mucho con su lindo corderito, si no que también sentía que cada vez la balanza se inclinaba hacia ella, después de todo, había aprendido mucho de la última vez y de cómo debía moverse.

-_Yo te lo dije, Linka_-. Pensó la chica con una sonrisa-. _Esto para mi iba a ser una Blitzkrieg..._

-¿Te divertiste, Nate?- Pregunto Cynthia.

-Si... De verdad eres una excelente bailarina.- Respondió el chico-. Pero ¿Por qué bailamos tan lento?

-Bueno, cuando la canción es lenta, el baile también lo debe ser.- Dijo la chica-. Canciones así te sirven para descansar, hablar un poco con tu pareja y de ser posible, dar el primer paso.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Crees que si bailo con Linka así podría corresponderme?- Pregunto el chico.

-Posiblemente.- Respondió la chica-. He, tal parece que te gusta mucho Linka, ¿No? De seguro estará en tu mente las 24/7

-Pues si... Aunque... En estos días, alguien más ah ocupado un lugar en mi mente.- Dijo el chico con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Ah sí?- Pregunto la morena con una sonrisa. Casi podía saborear la victoria-. ¿Y quién es esa chica especial?

-Eh... Lo siento, Cynthia... No puedo decírtelo.- Respondió el chico con una sonrisa temblorosa.

La morena ya estaba segura de quien se trataba esa "Misteriosa" chica, así que se acerca lentamente al peliblanco.

-¿Así que no me lo puedes decir?- Dijo la mujer con una voz suave y dulce-. ¿Al menos me puedes dar una pista?

-Bueno...- Hablo el muchachito, hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no perderse en la hermosa mirada de su morenita-. Ella es... Muy inteligente... Muy talentosa y muy... Hermosa.

La morenita sintió felicidad con esas palabras de Nate, él pensaba que Cynthia no se había dado cuenta que hablaba de ella... Como adoraba su inocencia y su poca experiencia en el amor...

Así que ella se acerca más, Nate ni siquiera parecía inmutarse, era como si él lo deseara a pesar que las palmas de sus manos sudaran como si tuviera una fuente en cada palma.

El peliblanco no lo comprendía, su corazón latía con fuerza y sus nervios le gritaban que saliera corriendo de allí. Pero ni sus pies ni sus manos le respondían, y no podía quitar su mirar de aquella hermosa cara de color canela que se iba acercando poco a poco hacia él. Aquellos labios de la morena se veian tan suaves, ¿Qué se sentirá probar la dulzura de la boca de Cynthia?

-Cy... Cynthia, estas muy cerca.- Dijo el chico.

-Pero no creo que eso te fastidie mucho... ¿Oh si?- Pregunto la morena con una voz seductora.

-Eh... No... No me molesta para nada.- Respondió el chico. Estaba a punto de rendirse ante la tentación de su amiga morena.

Ella estaba tan cerca, podía sentir su cálida respiración... Sus labios estaban solo a milímetros de encontrarse para sellar los sentimientos del peliblanco y la morena... La victoria estaba a solo unos milímetros de distancia.

Pero repentinamente la puerta del Gimnasio suena, separándose al instante y destruyendo el momento. Cynthia se sintió muy frustrada...

-_Sabía que debía cerrar la puerta con las cadenas_.- Pensó Cynthia.

-Hola chicos.- Dijo Linka. No sabía exactamente que estaban haciendo ambos. Pero dedujo que interrumpió uno de los planes de Cynthia... Afortunadamente para ella.

-Hola Linka.- Dijo el chico al acercarse y abrazarla.- Cynthia me estaba enseñando a bailar.

-¿Ah sí?- Exclamo Linka-. ¡Eso es genial! Seguro que te enseño bastante.

-SI... Digamos que si.- Dijo el chico con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Y cómo has estado, amiga?- Pregunto Linka al extenderle el puño.

-De maravilla.- Respondió Cynthia al corresponderle el saludo a su amiga. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para tragarse el enojo que sentía.

-Oigan, vamos un rato al centro comercial.- Dijo Linka-. Quiero ir a averiguar algo en la tienda de fotos.

-¡Bien! ¿Vas a venir, Cynthia?- Pregunto Nate.

-Por supuesto, carnalito.- Respondió la chica morena.- Déjame guardar la radio en mi casillero y los alcanzo en la entrada.

-De acuerdo, no te tardes.- Dijo el chico al sonreírle.

Ambos peliblancos salieron y la morena suelta un suspiro de frustración ¡Eso estuvo tan cerca!...

-_Bien jugado, Linka_.- Pensó la morena-. _Pero esto solo fue un contratiempo. La guerra continúa_...

* * *

El trio llevaba un rato en el Centro comercial, Linka les había comentado de su nueva adquisición y por fortuna en la tienda de fotografías aún tenían papel de fotografía para Polaroid, así que compra algunas para tener guardadas para una ocasión especial.

Al rato, Cynthia decidió irse a su casa. Se le hacía tarde y no quería preocupar a sus padres, así que se despide de su amiga con un saludo de puños y de Nate con un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios y se va ante la mirada amenazante de su mejor amiga.

Después de un rato de caminar por el mal, ambos deciden ir al parque que estaba cerca de allí para matar el tiempo, sentándose en la sombra de un viejo roble.

-... Y entonces mi hermana estaba emocionada por el paquete que le llegó esta mañana.- Dijo Nate mientras se hallaba acostado en las piernas de su amiga. Usando estas como una almohada.

-¿Y que contenía ese paquete?- Pregunto Linka mientras acariciaba la suave cabellera del chico.

-Una botella de tequila de la más alta calidad.- Respondió el chico.

-A la... Madre.- Exclamo Linka-. Pensé que tu hermana no tomaba.

-Solo lo hace en ocasiones especiales.- Dijo el chico Balcano-. En dos semanas cae el cumpleaños de su compañera de patrulla, así que supongo que lo van a celebrar a lo grande.

-Ya veo... Pero ¿De dónde saco una botella de esas?- Pregunto Linka.

-La mando a pedir con una amiga de Monterrey.- Respondió el chico.

-Ah ya.- Dijo la chica.

-Sabes... Me recuerdas mucho a un amigo que tengo en South Hazeltucky.

-¿Ah si?- Dijo la chica-. ¿En qué modo te recuerdo a el?

-Más que todo en el cabello blanco.- Dijo el chico amante de la música-. Siempre que iba a su casa me mostraba las maravillosas mesclas que hacía en los discos de vinilo... Melódicos, Billos, Lisa M, Modern Talking, Men at Work... Cualquier banda o ritmo bailable que se te ocurra, él lo puede mesclar.

-Así que era un DJ-. Dijo la peliblanca.

-Exacto.- Respondió-. Tenía mi misma edad y vive con su madre y su hermana gótica.

-¿Y no lo has vuelto a ver?- Pregunto Linka.

-No, principalmente porque nos mudamos.- Respondió Nate-. Pero en estas vacaciones pienso hacerle una visita.

Linka le sonríe al chico, el cual parecía embelesado con las suaves caricias de su amada, la peliblanca nota que el chico parecía disfrutar de sus caricias. Parecía poco, pero al menos podía hacer hincapié de eso para poder avanzar y superar a Cynthia.

Ella inconscientemente empieza a tararear una canción de Men at Work, canción que el chico conocía y le encantaba.

-"_Who can it be now?"-_ Dijo el chico-. Es una Buena canción, de mis preferidas.

-Sabes, me sorprende lo bueno que eres para identificar canciones.- Dijo la peliblanca.

-Que puedo decir... Supongo que disfruto mucho de la buena música.- Menciono el chico-. Tanto como disfruto de tu compañía.

-Aww... Qué lindo.- Dijo Linka.- Como ya te eh dicho en ocasiones anteriores.; Sueles decir muchas cosas lindas

-Lo siento... No lo puedo evitar con una belleza como tu.- Dijo el chico, el cual se sonroja cuando se da cuenta de lo que dijo-. ¡Lo- Lo siento, Linka! No se lo que me pasa...

Linka le regala una linda sonrisa, y el chico se deleita con esa linda expresión de su amiga. En ese momento, Linka recuerda el pintalabios que tenia en su mochila.

-Oye Nate, quiero mostrarte algo, pero necesito que cierres los ojos.- Dijo Linka.

-¿Por qué...?

-Solo hazlo.- Dijo la chica.

-Esta... Bien.- Respondió para cerrarlos.

-Sin trampas, ¿Eh?

-No te preocupes, Linka.

La peliblanca saca de su mochila el pintalabios y un espejo pequeño, con algo de lentitud se aplica la pintura. Hace rato que no hacia eso asi que se le complicaba un poco hacerlo sin que le tiemble el pulso, pero finalmente lo logra.

-Bien mi querido Nate.- Dijo Linka al ver a su lindo peliblanco-. Necesito que me digas que tal me veo con esto

-Está bien... ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?- Pregunto Nate.

-Claro.

Nate abre los ojos y queda sorprendido al ver a su amiga. Todo parecía verse normal en su hermosa carita, pero ese color en sus labios le resaltaba esa belleza que traía. Sus hermosos labios estaban pintados de un rojo intenso que la hacía ver muy sensual.

Con ese color daba la impresión de que sus labios quemaban al más mínimo roce.

-Vaya... Linka.- Dijo el chico con un rubor muy visible en sus mejillas y nariz-. Luces muy... Sensual.

-¿Te parezco sensual?- Pregunto Linka son una sonrisita y un rubor de ilusión en sus mejillas.

-¿Eh?- Nate no se había percatado de lo que dijo hasta que repaso sus palabras.- ¡Cielos! ¡Lo lamento tanto, Linka!... Ahora debes de pensar que soy un degenerado.

Linka sonríe, la inocencia del chico la atraía bastante... Tenía tantas ganas de enseñarle lo que es el amor, tantas ganas de robarle un beso de su tierna boquita... Poder saborear la suave y dulce piel de su cuello. Había pensado en mejor hacerle un chupón, pero le pareció que era una medida muy apresurada, aunque no la descartaba de todo. Aun así tenía que pensar muy bien sus movidas, no quería incomodar a Nate, así que ella se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla al peliblanco.

Nate había recibido muchas veces un beso en la mejilla de Linka, pero este se sintió diferente, cuando sintió los suaves labios de la chica en su mejillas tuvo la sensación de que quemaban, su corazón latía y clamaba por otro beso más...

No supo cómo fue que tuvo la valentía de hacer ese pedido, solo le nació decirlo.

-Puedo... ¿Pedir otro más?- Pregunto el chico.

¡Oh Rayos! ¿Por qué tuvo que decir eso? El chico sintió que la había regado, ero fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Linka sonrió y se acercó nuevamente a su rostro para darle otro beso más, esta vez en la frente.

Linka sintió que esa era su oportunidad de atacar e intentar adelantarse a su amiga morena, así que empieza a besarle repetidas veces su linda carita.

El chico parecía sorprendido por el arrebato amoroso de su linda peliblanca, pero luego se perdió en una neblina mágica de miel e ilusión, cada beso de Linka le provocaba más ilusión al chico, hasta que llego un punto en que el hizo algo que no pienso que haría: De manera dulce tomo las mejillas de su amada y le dio un beso en una de esta.

Pero enseguida el chico pensó que se había sobrepasado con Linka, se alejó de ella con una mirada de preocupación, pero Linka no parecía molesta, al contrario, parecía que le había gustado.

Linka apoya sus brazos en los hombros de su pequeño peliblanco, su rostro estaba marcado con muchas huellas rojas del pintalabios, pero ella quería dejarle una última... Una que había deseado dejarle desde hace tiempo atrás.

Lentamente comienza a acercarse al chico. Nate no lo podía creer ¿Acaso si Linka le quiere besar? Al igual que con Cynthia, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, y las mismas sensaciones le invadieron nuevamente, sentía deseos de huir, pero sus extremidades no respondían otra vez.

Todo parecía que Linka iba a obtener la victoria, a tan solo centímetros de la boca de su amado...

Pero el sonido de su teléfono quiebra el ambiente, frustrando a Linka y a Nate.

-_¡Rayos! ¿Quién será?- _Se preguntó Linka mientras tomaba el teléfono de forma brusca-. ¿Diga?

-Oye Linka, es Loki.- Sonó la voz del chico del otro lado de la línea-. Necesito que vayas a la tienda y traigas un cartón de leche.

-¿Solo para eso me llamas?- Pregunto Linka. No lo podía creer.

-Obvio, sabes que literalmente no me gusta salir a estas horas. Salvo que sea una cita con mi Bubu-Osita.- Respondió el chico-. Así que apresúrate.

La llamada se corta y Linka suelta un suspiro.

-¿Quién era?- Pregunto Nate.

-Era mi hermano.- Respondió Linka-. Debo volver a casa.

-Oh... Que mal.- Dijo el chico-. Si quieres te acompaño aunque sea en una parte de tu camino.

-Claro, pero antes déjame limpiarte la cara.- Dijo Linka al sacar un pañuelo de su mochila.

Después de limpiarle la cara, ambos se van del parque, en su corto camino hablaron de algunos temas comunes de jóvenes y de algunos asuntos escolares. Cuando llegaron al lugar en donde sus caminos se separaban, Linka le da un beso en la mejilla de despedida, sin percatarse de que le había dejado otra huella de sus labios en la mejilla.

* * *

Charlene se hallaba en el sofá, tenía la tele encendida pero no le estaba prestando atención, principalmente porque estaba leyendo el periódico.

-_"Un cementerio cae en un avión; Once muertos resultaron vivos"... Esto no tiene sentido_\- Pensó la mujer mientras seguía leyendo, pero su atención se va cuando escucha la puerta y ve a su hermanito.

-Ya llegue, Charlene.- Dijo el chico.

-Hola, Nate. ¿Cómo te fue?- Pregunto la mujer al acercarse a él y abrazarle-. ¡Wow! Por esa marca supongo que te fue muy bien.

-¿Cuál marca?- Pregunto Nate.

Charlene se acerca a la mesa del televisor y toma un espejo de mano que había allí para pasárselo a su hermano.

Cuando Nate mira su reflejo se sorprende al ver que la huella de su amada Linka estaba en su mejilla... ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?

-¿Y bien?- Dijo Charlene-. ¿De dónde salió esa marca, Don Juan?

El chico se queda viendo a su hermana para empezar a reírse de modo nervioso.

-He, He, He... ¿Me creerías si te digo que me ataco un payaso?- Pregunto el chico.

-¿Ah sí? Pues debió de ser un payaso muy sexy.- Respondió Charlene con una sonrisa.

-... Creo que eso es un no...- Dijo el peliblanco.

-Fue Linka, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto la mujer policía.

-... No le vas a hacer nada, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Nate.

-No...

-Menos mal...- Dijo el chico.

-No por ahora...

El chico voltea a ver a su hermana, y esta comienza a reírse. De verdad le gustaba bromear con su hermano así, aunque el siguiese creyendo que hablara en serio...

* * *

**(Continuara)...**


	8. Acuerdos Mutuos

En la escuela, tanto Cynthia como Linka y Nate estaban en un salón con un grupo asignado por el concejo estudiantil para organizar las cosas para la salida de campo que se celebraría en una semana. Linka no se esperaba que la volvieran a elegir, no después del accidente con el Gasoil…

Pero para Nate era algo nuevo, nunca pensó que lo seleccionarían en algo así… Bueno, al menos así se sentía algo útil.

El grupo era no menos de veinte personas, la mayoría estaban sentados en los pupitres mientras que Cynthia y Linka estaban de pie en frente de todos explicándoles que es lo que iban a hacer. Nate estaba de pie en la puerta, tenía la tarea de servir como portero.

-Bien, tenemos que lavar los buses escolares, organizar la comida que se va llevar ese día, preparar un acto recreativo. Como es una tarde no hay que organizar un súper acto como los conciertos de Emanuel, pero si algo decente y que le guste a la gente.- Dijo Linka al escribir en la pizarra con un marcador.

-Pues todo parece sencillo.- Dijo la chica morena.- Lo que me preocupa es el Acto…

-Déjame pensar…- Dijo la peliblanca al llevarle una mano al mentón. Al ver a Nate es cuando recuerda que él está en la banda de su hermano.- Oye Nate.

-¿Si?

-¿Tu aun sigues en la banda de mi hermano?

-Eh… Sí, pero como no me ah llamado, supongo que no ah recibido eventos aun.- Respondió el chico ante la pregunta de Linka.

-Hu… Tendría que hablar con Luke a ver si accede a dar el entretenimiento musical.- Dijo Linka.

-Pero, Cynthia.- Dijo uno de los chicos-. Son demasiadas cosas por hacer ¿No deberíamos pedirles ayuda a los profesores?

-¿Para que empiecen a decir que somos unos vagos? No, mi amigo. Yo tengo una idea mejor.- Exclamo Cynthia.

-¿Y qué idea es esa?- Pregunto una chica al final del salón.

-Yo voy a implementar la Colectivización del Trabajo, lo quieran o no. Así que todos vamos a trabajar aquí sin excepción.- Respondió la chica morena.

-¿Ahora cómo te decimos? ¿Joseph Cynthia?- Pregunto Linka de modo burlón.

-Bueno, creo que me excedí, pero igual todos van a trabajar aquí sin excepción ni excusa.- Respondió Cynthia.

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo comenzamos a trabajar?- Pregunto Nate.

-Mañana en la tarde, hoy solo estábamos coordinando todo para saber que vamos a hacer.- Dijo Cynthia.

-Entonces… Sigamos viendo a ver como organizamos todo.- Dijo la peliblanca-. Entonces… El grupo uno se encargara…

* * *

En horas del mediodía, el trio de amigos se hallaba en el patio de la escuela, era un día bastante caluroso así que Linka fue a comprar unas gaseosas en la máquina expendedora. Mientras esperaban, Nate y Cynthia esperaban en la sombra de aquel árbol de manzanas.

Cynthia noto que el chico desde la mañana andaba medio extraño, parecía letárgico y no hablaba mucho. No sabía si se trataba de un problema personal o un problema de salud del chico. La chica morena últimamente había estado leyendo un poco sobre el Stress Post traumático y aparte de eso le había hecho varias preguntas sobre este a la Doctora López, que es una amiga muy cercana a sus padres.

Si Nate sufría de eso entonces debería estar asistiendo a consulta y debería estar bajo prescripción de medicamentos fuertes, como el Zolpidem o el Diazepam. La chica desconocía cuál de los dos ansiolíticos era el más fuerte, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que eran altamente adictivos y con la posibilidad de que el paciente genere una "Resistencia" hacia estos.

Ella le dirige la mirada al chico, el cual solo veía hacia el techo de la escuela en donde se hallaban dos aves azulejos, a Cynthia le dolía que alguien tan gentil y adorable como Nate tuviera que pasar por todo eso. No se lo merecía, en absoluto.

Claro, tanto su objetivo como el de su amiga albina era en darle la felicidad que le habían arrebatado al chico allá en la extinta Yugoslavia, pero ¿Podrían estar al nivel para cumplir esa tarea? A la chica de cabello enmarañado le preocupaba no ser suficiente para brindarle la felicidad que Nate merece.

Ella suspira y sonríe, pues, en caso de que ella ganara este conflicto, ella misma se aseguraría de darlo todo para que sea feliz. Si gana Linka, al menos ella tendría el confort de que su amiga no lo iba a dejar abandonado, y si lo hacia ella misma le pegaría una patada por estúpida.

Su mirada recae en la misteriosa pañoleta que adorna la muñeca de Nate. No es que le quedara mal, solo le generaba curiosidad… ¿Solo la usara por estilo o ocultara algo atrás de esta? ¡Por dios! Solo esperaba que no fueran marcas de cortadas.

Cynthia observa a Nate detenidamente, allí es donde entendió. No estaba con problemas de salud, estaba Somnoliento.

-¿Dormiste mal, pequeño?- Pregunto Cynthia al tomarle del hombro.

-Si… Ayer me quede leyendo hasta tarde… Aunque valió la pena, hace rato que quería leerme _"El Resplandor"_

-¿Y qué tal?

-Es muy bueno.- Dijo el chico-. Pero ahora le tengo algo de miedo a los hoteles…

-¿Hasta qué horas te quedaste despierto?

-A eso de las… tres de la mañana.- Dijo el chico al bostezar.

-Nate… No puedes dormirte tan tarde, puede llegar a afectar mucho a tu salud.- Dijo Cynthia.

-Lo siento… Es que estaba muy bueno.- Es lo que respondió el chico al tallarse los ojos.

-Si no fueras tan lindo, te daría un zape.-Dijo Cynthia para acariciarle la espalda al chica.

-He, he… Lo siento.- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.- Supongo que dormiré un ratito usando al césped como un colchón natural, quizás use mi abrigo como almohada.

El chico se quita su abrigo, debajo de esta tenia puesta una franelilla de franjas blancas y azules. Cynthia vio con curiosidad los parches que tenía en ambos hombros… ¿Por qué…?

Ella ve como Nate dobla su abrigo para ponerla en el césped, allí es cuando a Cynthia se le ocurre una idea para que el chico duerma más cómodo.

-Nate, espera.- Dijo Cynthia.- No duermas allí, puedes quedar con el cuello adolorido.

-Entonces, supongo que aguantare hasta llegar a casa.- Respondió el chico.

-No… Tengo una idea mejor.- Dijo la chica de piel morena para reacomodarse y extender sus piernas-. Ven, acuéstate.

Por un momento, Nate creyó que estaba soñando. ¿Acaso Cynthia le había dicho que se acostara en sus piernas? El chico sintió un poco de temor, ¿Era buena idea aceptar? No quería hacer nada que lo hiciera parecer un pervertido.

-Cynthia… No creo que sea…

-No te preocupes, Nate.- Interrumpió la chica-. Es una mala idea que no duermas un poco ahorita, más tarde tienes clases y no quieres quedarte dormido en química ¿Oh si?

-… Buen punto.- Dijo el chico peliblanco-. Pero… ¿Estas segura de que me vas a dejar usar tus piernas como almohada? Es decir…

Cynthia simplemente el coloca un dedo en sus labios para hacerle callar.

-Nate, mi pequeñín… ¿No te han dicho que te complicas demasiado?- Dijo Cynthia con una sonrisa-. Si te lo estoy diciendo es por qué no hay problema.

Nate suspira, era la primera vez que le daban permiso para hacer algo así. El chico se acerca a Cynthia y apoya su cabeza en los muslos de la morena, era curioso, ni las almohadas de su cama eran tan cómodas como los muslos de su morenita. Se sentía muy cómodo allí, y su comodidad aumento cuando la morena comenzó a acariciarle su cabellera, el chico de verdad que le encantaba cuando Cynthia o Linka hacia eso. Le tranquilizaba bastante y le recordaba cuando su hermana e hacia lo mismo cuando él tenía siete años, claro, la diferencia es que él no estaba en las piernas de ella si no en su almohada.

Tanto confort le aumentaba el sueño, sumado a eso también le agradaba el aroma a lavanda que emanaba de la falda de la chica. Lentamente el chico fue cerrando sus ojos hasta que finalmente cayó dormido.

Cynthia sonrió, ese chico sí que le gustaba dejarse querer, si no fuera porque estaba somnoliento seguramente aprovecharía para intentar adelantársele a Linka. Ella paso dulcemente una de sus manos sobre las mejillas del chico, estas eran muy suaves y cálidas, ¿Es posible que existiera alguien más adorable que él? La única manera de que fuera así es que Nate fuera mujer, aunque bueno, con lo lindo que es cualquiera puede confundirse.

Sus dedos estuvieron cerca de pasar por los labios del chico, estos se veían tan delicados… tan suaves y… Besables.

La chica morena se sonrojo de repente. Quizás podría aprovechar ese momento para ganar… él estaba dormido, sería muy fácil robarle un beso. Su corazón se lo exigía, ¡Tenia tantas ganas de saborear esos dulces y delicados labios! Pero su razón le impidió hacerlo. Eso sería agárralo desprevenido, seria trampa y también sería injusto para Nate, el merecía sentir lo que es ganarse un beso.

Así que solo se atiene a darle un beso en la mejilla para tomar el abrigo del chico y guardarlo en la mochila del mismo, allí es donde descubre un frasco de color naranja con tapa blanca, la etiqueta llevaba el nombre de "Diazepam" el contenido del mismo estaba por la mitad, lo cual sorprendió a Cynthia. ¿Cuántas veces el chico tendrá que recurrir a los fármacos en un día? Ella supuso que solo los consumía cuando sentía miedo o ansiedad.

-_"Nate… Eres un chico muy lindo, pero creo que nadie más que tu sabe de antemano hasta qué punto puede llegar la crueldad del hombre… ¿Me pregunto que habrás vivido en los Balcanes?"- _Pensó la chica de piel morena mientras observaba al chico.

En ese momento llega Linka con las bebidas, y es cuando ve a Nate acostado en los muslos de su amiga, Linka sintió un poco de celos de su amiga, la cual al verla le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio.

-¿Qué paso, Cynthia?- Susurro Linka al pasarle la lata de refresco a su amiga.

-Sentía mucho sueño, así que le dije que durmiera un poco.- Respondió la morena.

-Eso es trampa.- Dijo Linka.

-No lo es… Seria trampa si lo estuviera besando así, bien dormido, ¿No crees?- Exclamo la morena en voz baja.

-… Buen punto, disculpa.- Dijo la chica peliblanca para alejar su lata y abrirla.

-¿De verdad está dormido?- Pregunto Linka.

-Esta noqueado.- Respondió Cynthia-. Esto sonara extraño, pero es muy tierno cuando duerme.

-Si… Es como ver a un gatito bebe.- Dijo Linka al sonreír.

-Aunque… Algo de todo esto me preocupa.- Dijo Cynthia.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- Pregunto la peliblanca.

-Hasta qué punto llegan sus traumas.- Dijo la morena para pasarle el frasco de píldoras.

Linka revisa el frasco, el nombre que poseía le sonaba. Creía haberlo visto en el libro de Farmacología de Harvey que tenía su hermano.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?- Pregunto Linka.

-De su mochila.- Respondió la chica-. ¿Sabes lo que son esas?

-Si… Al menos no es Zolpidem.- Dijo la peliblanca-. Pero no hay que alarmarnos, quizás use esto como somnífero.

-¿Un Ansiolítico se puede usar como Somnífero?- Pregunto Cynthia.

-Sí, es más sencillo de lo que parece.- Dijo la peliblanca-. Cada vez me intrigas más, Nate.

-Entonces, debemos hacer lo posible para que este conflicto no le afecte cuando llegue a su fin.- Dijo la morena.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, es más que obvio que, independientemente de cuál de las dos gane, nos va a doler. Y la sensación de victoria no dará mucho confort.- Dijo la morena-. Probablemente duraremos distanciadas un tiempo, tal como sucedió la anterior vez.

-Pero en aquella ocasión, ninguna de las dos gano.- Dijo la chica para tomar un sorbo de su lata.

-Tienes razón, pero esta vez es diferente, muy diferente.- Respondió la chica de piel morena-. Dime, ¿No crees que a Nate le dolerá bastante el ver que las cosas cambien cuando haga su elección?

-Pero nosotras prometimos que independiente de su decisión, no iba a afectar nuestra amistad.- Dijo Linka.

-Eso lo sé, pero igual vamos a necesitar tiempo para recuperarnos.- Respondió Cynthia-. Ambas sabemos lo que se siente que te quiebren el corazón.

-Eso no lo niego en nada.- Dijo la peliblanca al momento de mirar a Nate-. Cuando el haga su elección, ¿Cuánto tiempo duraremos distanciadas?

-No sé si estés de acuerdo.- Comenzó a hablar la morena-. Quizás con una semana sea suficiente para ambas… La herida seguirá fresca, pero no podemos dejar que el piense que fue su culpa el que todo haya cambiado por sus decisiones.

-Una semana… Por mi estará bien.- Dijo Linka-. Pero ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bueno… En estas cosas del amor uno tiene que saber ganar y perder.- Dijo la morena-. Si gano, sentiré satisfacción, pero también sentiré algo de tristeza por ti. Después de todo eres mi amiga. Y si tú ganas, yo estaré feliz por ti y por Nate porque al final si encontrara la felicidad que merece. Que sí, me va a doler, pero yo sé que en el amor, no manda nadie.

La peliblanca sonríe y le coloca una mano en el hombro a Cynthia, en ocasiones así ella demostraba más madurez que Linka.

-Entonces que así sea.- Dijo Linka-. La prioridad de todo esto no es ver quien gana, aquí es darle a Nate aquello que perdió en los Balcanes…

-Exacto.- Respondió Cynthia-. Hay que confiar en que Nate va a hacer la decisión correcta. Es un chico muy fuerte además…

Cynthia dejo de hablar cuando vio que Nate se movía levemente, como si el sueño que estaba teniendo estuviera muy agitado.

Linka noto también eso, hubiera pensado que el sueño que estaba teniendo el chico estaba muy bueno de no ser por su expresión facial.

-¿Nate?- Pregunto Cynthia al verle.

-¿Crees que…?

El chico de repente se empieza a agitar desesperadamente para despertar de golpe, su respiración estaba agitada. Había tenido una pesadilla.

-Nate… ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto la morena al verle.

-¿Eh?-El chico ve que Linka y Cynthia lo ven con preocupación, el solo suspira. No le gustaba para nada hablar sobre esas pesadillas, ya de por si le costaba hablar de eso con su Psicóloga…- No, no pasa nada, es solo que… Tuve un mal sueño. Nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿Seguro?- Pregunto Linka.

-Si… - Dijo el chico para tomar su mochila-. ¿Qué ra…? ¿Dónde las deje?

-¿Buscas esto?- Pregunto Cynthia al levantar el frasco naranja.

-Si… ¿Dónde estaba?- Pregunto el chico al tomar el frasco.

-Lo encontré en tu mochila cuando fui a guardar tu abrigo… Disculpa.

-No te preocupes.- Respondo el chico-. Con tal que no te hayas tomado una de estas, está bien.

-¿Cada cuánto debes de tomarlas?- Pregunto la albina.

-Cada vez que me siento ansioso, nervioso o asustado-. Respondió el chico al sacar un par de píldoras y guardar el frasco en su mochila-. ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene agua?

-Sí, ten-. Dijo Cynthia para darle una botella con agua que tenía en su mochila-. ¿Y hace cuanto que las tomas?

-Básicamente… Desde que comencé a ir a las citas con la Psicóloga, ósea, hace un año.- Dijo el chico al ingerir las píldoras y beber un sorbo de agua.

-¡Un año!- Exclamo Linka-. ¿Cómo es que no te volviste adicto?

-Por qué solo las tomo cuando son necesarias.- Dijo el chico-. De más está decir que estos no son dulces o pastillitas de Vitamina C.

-Buen punto.- Dijo Cynthia-. ¿Y si te funcionan?

-Sí, funcionan muy bien.- Dijo el chico-. De verdad me ayudan a mantenerme calmo y sereno.

Linka ve de reojo a su amiga, se veía igual de preocupada que ella… La peliblanca ya sonaba como disco rayado con aquella pregunta, pero no lo podía evitar, ¿Qué rayos habrá vivido Nate allá en los Balcanes?

* * *

Nate se hallaba en su habitación, con guitarra en mano estaba sacando los primero acordes de la canción que por fin había terminado de escribir… Bueno, de las dos canciones que había terminado de escribir.

Resulta que el chico en su camino a casa, pensó en que si iba a elegir a una, no podía darles la misma canción, sería extraño y poco original, así que escribió dos. La que estaba escribiendo de hace días atrás para Linka y una más corta pero igual de hermosa que la anterior para Cynthia.

Ahora la pregunta es; ¿A quién debía elegir?

El peliblanco se pone a pensar en ambas y en las cosas buenas que ambas tenían. Él le tenía una estima grande y mucho cariño a Linka, pues es la primera chica que conoció en esta escuela nueva y también es la que le cedió su confianza, le encantaba que le gustaran los videojuegos, el Anime, las series de Nickelodeon y Cartoon Network. También le atraía que a ella no le importara la opinión de los demás por gustarle esas cosas para "Nerds" le atraía que ella no fuera como esas "Chicas de Plástico" que abundaban tanto en esos días.

Claro, quizás sus atributos no eran tan abundantes como los de Cynthia, pero eso lo compensaba con su linda carita de ensueño y su maravillosa persona. Después de todo, una chica puede ser muy atractiva en la parte física, pero eso deja de importar si la personalidad da mucho que desear.

Lo que más le gustaba a Nate de Linka, a parte de su linda carita, su gran personalidad y su linda cinturita eran aquellos labios rosaditos que tiene la peliblanca. ¿Qué se sentirá besarlos? ¿Se sentirán tan suaves como lucen? EL no lo negaba para nada, sentía grandes deseos de probar el dulce néctar de la boquita de la albina.

En cambio con Cynthia la cosa era muy diferente. Cynthia sí que tenía atributos físicos, superando con creces a Linka, pero a Nate le atraía más la inteligencia de la chica. Ese vasto conocimiento en historia universal junto a su personalidad cariñosa y relajada le hacía querer hablar con ella por horas y horas sin agotarse o cansarse. Además de eso también compartían ciertos gustos como los Videojuegos, los poemas y la lectura y la buena música.

El chico aun recordaba el día en que había bailado con ella, y seguía esperando con ansias la segunda lección. Quizás así tendría una excusa más para volver a poner sus manos en esa linda cintura, sintió tantas sensaciones además de nervios cuando sus manos tocaron la delicada pero tonificada cintura de Cynthia. Se sentía extraño, pero maravilloso.

Cuantas sensaciones puede provocar una simple acción... Pero sin dudar el chico sabía que lo que más le gustaba de aquella belleza morena a parte de su linda carita y sus hermosos ojos color marrón, era su personalidad y su inteligencia.

Cuando pensó en todo esto el chico nuevamente sintió dudas… ¿Con quién debía irse? ¿Quién de ellas era la que le iba a dar su corazón? ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué es tan difícil elegir?

-_Rayos… ¿Qué haría Lofn en este momento a parte de intimidarme con su mirada_?- Se preguntó el chico mientras observaba su libreta de acordes.

En ese momento Charlene entra a la habitación de su hermano, no hace mucho había llegado de su turno así que aun tenia puesto su uniforme, solo que no tenía los zapatos puestos y la camisa estaba desabrochada, quedando visible la franela blanca que usaba por debajo.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día, hermanito?- Pregunto la mujer.

-Ehm… Se puede decir que bien.- Respondió Nate con una sonrisa forzada.

-Jum… Déjame adivinar… ¿Problema de chicas?- Pregunto la mujer de cabellos naranjas.

-… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Intuición femenina.- Respondió Charlene-. Vamos hermano, dime… ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues… Aún sigo confundido.- Dijo el chico-. No sé a quién elegir.

-Ya veo… Aun sigues en ese triángulo amoroso Cynthia-Linka, ¿No?- Pregunto la mujer. El chico asiente-. Mira Nate, en el amor las decisiones no pueden ser apresuradas. Porque si haces eso vas a terminar cometiendo errores que lamentaras, aparte de lo que te dije la última vez que hablamos de esto. También te recomiendo que te tomes tu tiempo para pensar bien y darle chance a tu corazón para que elija bien.

-¿Darme tiempo?- Pregunto el chico.

-Sí, ten en cuenta que en este tipo de cosas el que elige no es el cerebro, si no el corazón. Tú debes de sentir con quien te la pasas mejor, con quien te sientes más correspondido, más feliz.- Dijo la mujer policía al acariciarle la cabellera a su hermano-. Aunque en lo personal no me gusta de a mucho que tengas pareja, y no me malinterpretes. Yo quiero verte feliz junto a la persona que amas y que amaras por toda la eternidad. Solo que tengo miedo que te vuelvan a lastimar…

-También tengo miedo de eso-. Respondió Nate-. Pero tú misma lo dijiste. El amor duele, pero es justo.

-¿Y estas dispuesto a atravesar por ese dolor de nuevo?- Pregunto Charlene.

-Bueno… La vida no tendría mucho sentido sin dolor emocional.- Respondió el chico-. Es un riesgo, pero creo que también con eso uno aprende algo, ¿No?

La mujer sonríe con el comentario de su hermano para luego abrazarle.

-Sea quien sea la que elijas, tendrá mucha suerte de tener a alguien tan único como tu-. Dijo la mujer-. A veces pienso que el amor joven es tan lindo.

-Pero tú no estás tan mayor, aun tienes chance de conseguir pareja.- Dijo Nate.

-Que gracioso.- Dijo la mujer-. Yo ya tengo 21, creo que ya estoy vieja como para las cosas del romance.

-No más espérate a que llegue el indicado, allí no le tomarías importancia a eso.- Dijo Nate.

-Uy, dudo mucho que me llegue el indicado… Pero vamos a darte el beneficio de la duda.- Dijo Charlene para acercarse a la puerta de la habitación-. Y recuerda, si alguna de ellas te llega a hacer algo, me avisas para partirle la mandarina en gajos.

-… Charlene.- Dijo el chico peliblanco ante la risa de su hermana.

-¿Qué no tienes sentido del humor? ¿O lo reservas para Linka?-Dijo la mujer en forma de broma.

El chico se sonroja con la broma de su hermana. La mujer finalmente se retira para prepararse algo de comer. Allí en la soledad de su habitación el chico reflexiona sobre el nuevo concejo de su hermana…

_-Elegir con el Corazón… ¿Eh?_

* * *

**(Continuara...)**


	9. Muestra de Talento

-… Entonces, ¿Crees que puedas tocar ese día con tu banda? - Pregunte la chica ante la mirada de su hermano músico, el cual estaba sentado en su cama con su guitarra eléctrica Gibson en su regazo.

Momentos antes él estaba colocándole un nuevo juego de cuerdas a su guitarra, y allí estaba cuando llego Linka, al principio le pregunté cómo le había ido en su día para luego hablarle de la excursión de su escuela y si hubiera actuado en esta con su banda .

-¿Y cuantas canciones debemos de tocar? - Pregunto el chico.

-Pues, solo debes darles entretenimiento a los chicos en la tarde. Yo diría que prepara canciones para cuatro horas ... Claro, con su descanso.- Dijo Linka.

-Jum ... Suena bien. Yo anoto.- Dijo Luke-. Le diré a los chicos que comenzarán a preparar ideas para el repertorio.

-Oye, ¿Nate no estaba en tu banda? - Pregunto la peliblanca.

-¡Oh cierto! Ese chico es una eminencia con la voz y la guitarra.- Respondió Luke-. ¿Crees que puedes decirle a tu novio ...?

-No es mi novio.- Interrumpió Linka.

-… Esta bien, ¿Puedes decirle a tu marido que me busque mañana en el auditorio del Club " _No se hagan bolas_ " al mediodía?

\- Esta bien, yo le digo ... Pero ¿qué te hace pensar que él es mi novio? - Pregunto la peliblanca.

-A ver ... Lo mencionas a cada rato, siempre que piensas en él te pones como tomatito en verano, en una de tus libretas tienes un poema dedicado a él ... ¿Quieres más pruebas o lo dejamos así? -Dijo el chico al sonreírle

-… Dejémoslo así.- Dijo Linka al hacer pucheros.

-Supongo que no hace falta que me digas que te gusta, ¿no?

La peliblanca suspira… En ocasiones así como odiaba que en la Casa Loud no existe el concepto de privacidad.

-Bueno ... Si me gusta, pero ... No sé, siento que podría perderlo, no soy muy atractiva ni tampoco tengo tantos atributos físicos que las chicas de mi salón, ¿Acaso Nate podría amar a alguien como yo?

-Oye, oye, mi panita, relájate, tómalo con calma, hermana.- Dijo el chico de camisa púrpura. Primero que nada, no te degrada a ti misma, créeme. Podré haber interactuado poco con el chico, pero parece ser alguien muy inocente ... hasta que te atrevas a decir que es muy mimado, y estoy seguro de que tienes una oportunidad muy grande con él. Solo no dejes de creer y usa la cabeza para ganarle a la competencia, o tiene como Tonya Harding y contrata a alguien para sacar a la competencia. No hay pérdida.

La peliblanca sonríe, esa actitud relajada de su hermano le agradaba y en ocasiones le causaba gracia con las cosas con las que salía. Quizás sea consecuencia de compartir cuarto con un comediante.

-Además… - Continuo el chico amante de la música-. El chico se le nota que no le gustan las mujeres con muchos pechos, igual que yo.

-¿A ti no te gustan las mujeres con muchos pechos?

-No ... Con más de dos me asusto.- Respondió el chico al reírse.

-Oye diez cuidado con esos chistes. No querrás que Lane piense otra vez que le vas a robar su profesión.- Dijo la chica.

-Él, de acuerdo, recuerda. En el auditorio a las 12.- Dijo el rockero.

-Claro, yo le digo mañana cuando llegue.- Dijo Linka al salir de la habitación.

* * *

Charlene se hallaba en su habitación leyendo el periódico del día, mientras que en el pequeño equipo de sonido de su habitación sonaba la canción " _Nessum Dorma_ ". La Opera le encantaba, tanto como le encanta el Heavy Metal y el Grunge, pero la Opera le tranquilizaba y el recordaba cuando iba a los recitales junto a su madre, el cual también era una fanática de la Opera y la música clásica.

Al terminar de leer el diario, ella toma la taza que tenía en su mesita de noche para beber un sorbo. Al igual que la Ópera, el té le ayudaba a despejar la mente, incluso a la ayuda a dormir y mantener la calma, allí es cuando la mujer piensa en su hermanito y su peculiar problema de chicas.

Ella consideró que quizás Nate lo que necesitó era el amor de una linda chica de su edad para que le ayude a superar sus traumas, pero también le preocupaba que elegiera mal, después de todo, así como hay chicas buenas, también hay malas, chicas oportunidades y falsas que solo juegan con los sentimientos de los chicos. Esa era la principal preocupación de la mujer de cabellos naranjas.

Aunque, su hermano siempre dijo que esa tal Linka y la otra chica ... ¿Cómo era su nombre? ... ¿Claire? ¿Cynthia? ... Bueno, como sea. El punto es que él siempre le mencionaba que ambas chicas eran buenas, una era audaz e inteligente y la otra muy amigable y tierna ... Pero eso no le daba demasiada tranquilidad, tenía que conocer la frente del sable si pasa la prueba o se va directo a la fosa común ... Por así decirlo.

\- _Ay ... ¿Qué haría mamá en una situación así? _\- Pensó la mujer al momento de beber otro sorbo de su Te negro.

En ese momento, ella escuchó que podía abrir la puerta de su habitación, así que coloca su taza en la mesita.

-Está abierto, pase.- Dijo la mujer.

El chico peliblanco entra con una hoja en la mano, su carita estaba adornada con una sonrisa, aparentemente muy animado.

-Mira, yo logre sacar un 10 en un examen de historia.- Dijo el chico al darle la hoja a su hermana.

-A ver, déjame ver.- Dijo la mujer al revisar la hoja. En efecto, todas las respuestas del examen estaban bien, y esos diez en marcador rojo lo comprobaba.

-Genial hermano, bien hecho.- Dijo Charlene al acariciarle el cabello.- Supongo que encontraste un buen tutor para que explique la historia, ¿No?

-Sí, bueno. De hecho fue Cynthia la que me ayudo con estos temas.- Dijo el peliblanco.

-Jum ... Ya veo.- Dijo la mujer, esa chica ... Cynthia, le di la impresión que era alguien muy inteligente, quizás hasta el mar una especie de " _Ratón de biblioteca_ " -. Esa chica ... Debe de ser muy lista.

-Sí, aunque creo que ambas lo son.- Respondió Nate.

-Ambas ... ¿Te refieres a Linka?

-Sip.- Dijo el chico-. Aun me sigo pensando a quien voy a elegir, pero no negare que me divierto mucho con ellas ... Y lo digo de la manera sana, no del modo en que lo piensas.

-Yo no dije nada ... Aunque, ya estás en esa etapa donde las hormonas se alborotan, así que supongo que fue buena idea el aclararme a que te referías.- Respondió Charlene.

-Pero, tú también pasaste por esta fase.- Dijo Nate.

-Claro, pero en las mujeres es diferente ... A parte que cuando tenía tu edad era más fea que un auto por debajo.-Dijo la mujer policía-. Y bueno, ahorrando más o menos estoy tomando forma, pero igual paso de largo con el romance.

-No más espera que llegue el indicado ... - Dijo el peliblanco-. Es más, cuando sea el día de tu matrimonio, me aseguro de componer una canción a ti ya tu esposo.

Charlene se ríe un poco con lo que dijo su hermano, si no pensaba en noviazgos, mucho menos en matrimonios ...

-Creo que el día que me caso será el día en que Bill Clinton le monte los cuernos a Hillary Clinton, pero agradezco que quieras hacer algo así por esta vieja amargada.- Dijo la mujer.

-No digas eso, no eres vieja. Amargada sí, pero vieja no.- Dijo el chico.

La mujer sonríe y abraza a su hermano, ella misma admite que en algunas ocasiones solía ser muy amargada, pero mientras su hermano estaba sano, feliz, bien alimentado y educado. Nada más importaba.

* * *

\- ... Te lo digo enserio, Linka. Mis padres se compran en Panasonic Hand-Free.- Dijo Cynthia ante la mirada incrédula de su amiga peliblanca-. Es muy genial, puedes hablar por teléfono sin necesidad de poner la corneta en el oído.

-Debió de salirle caro a tus padres, ¿No? - Pregunto Linka.

-La verdad, no sé, nunca me dijeron cuanto valió.- Respondió la morena.

-He, ya veo ... Oye, no me había fijado que en tu mochila hay un parche de la Bandera de Chile.- Dijo la peliblanca al mirar el morral de Cynthia.

-Está muy genial, ¿Verdad? - Respondió.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Una amiga de Valparaíso me lo regalo cuando vino de viaje para acá.- Respondió Cynthia-. Pero, cambiando de tema ... ¿No te parece extraño que Ron no haya vuelto a mostrar la cara por acá?

-Pues ... La verdad yo siento que es mejor así.- Dijo Linka-. Por mí, que se pudra.

-Si tan solo hubieras dicho eso cuando él seguía intentando "Conquistarte" - Dijo la morena al abrir su botella de agua y beber un sorbo-. Te lo digo, amiga. Eres muy linda y gentil, pero te hace falta aprender cuando eres diplomática y cuando eres agresiva.

-En lo personal no me gusta ser agresivo, solo peleo en defensa propia.- Respondió la chica de piel blanquecina.

-¿Ya sabes pelear?

-No, pero lo que me falta en técnica lo compenso en fuerza.- Respondió Linka-. Lynn solía enseñarme defensa personal, pero desde que esta embobado con Francisca cambio bastante ... Un punto de vista que ya no es agresivo con los demás ...

-Aun así pienso que deberías aunque sea aprender un _lanzarote_ " _Coñazo_ " como dicen los venezolanos.- Dijo Cynthia-. Porque, vamos a estar claros. ¿Qué pasaría si en la calle, un político te cobra los impuestos? O cuando te toque conocer a la hermana de Nate ... Quizás ella te mate siete veces antes de tocar el suelo, pero oye ... Al menos la mancharías de sangre.

\- ... Me das unas animadas.- Respondió la chica pecosa-. Además, si tu ganas también tendrías que pasar por lo mimo.

-Con la diferencia que yo si se dar un golpe.

-Ósea que ... ¿Tu sabes pelear? - Pregunto Linka.

-Poquito, pero por lo menos me sirve para defenderme.- Respondió la morena.

-Además, no creo que la hermana de Nate sea tan peligrosa.- Dijo Linka.

-Uy, con lo que me ha contado Nate, yo si me tomo más enserio a esa mujer.- Respondió Cynthia.

-Pues, tengo en cuenta que puede ser un poquito peligroso, pero al igual que con todo, si bien con ella, dejo en claro que no soy una amenaza ... Bueno, hasta que puede ser la caiga bien.- Dijo la peliblanca.

-Eso o te regala un pase con todo pago a la morgue de la ciudad ... - Respondió la morena.

-Vale ... No tienes que inundarme con tantos ánimos, Cynthia ... - Dijo la peliblanca en plan sarcástico.

La chica morena se acerca a su casillero y lo abre, allí es donde Linka recuerda que Nate sabe pelear ... Quizás él pueda enseñarle a defender por lo menos ...

* * *

En el auditorio del club, el peliblanco se hallaba con la banda de Luke, este llego en compañía de Linka, Cythia decidió no venir ya que tenía un examen de física, la nota que sacara en dicha prueba le determinaría si pasa la materia o se le queda

El lugar estaba acondicionado para los fanáticos más aguerridos del Rock y sus derivados más pesados, un gran salón oscuro con una gran tarima en el medio con muchas luces y maquinaria de sonido y efectos especiales, el auditorio estaba ambientado con un remix de un tema famoso de Wang Chung, lo cual extraño a ambos, ya que el Pop no era algo que sonara muy frecuente en un escenario tan _pesado_ .

Al subir al escenario, la chica y el chico ven a Luke, estaba platicando con el baterista intentando coordinar unos ritmos. Al lado de una corneta se hallaba el bajista junto al tecladista ajustando el volumen de una de estas, y al lado del teclado estaba el técnico de audio, estaba jugueteando con los controladores que tenía enfrente suyo con el fin de obtener una salida de audio más pulida

\- _Uhh ... No sabía que a Luke le gustaba Dance Hall Days_ ... - Pensó la peliblanca al subir los escalones del escenario.

\- ... Amigo, solo imagínate si estuviéramos en los años 80.- Dijo el baterista-. Estaríamos aún más a la moda tocando canciones de Slayer y Judas Priest.

-Claro, pero también estaríamos llenos de nieve, como Tony Montana.- Respondió Luke.

-Bueno, es un riesgo, pero solo imagínalo… Sentiríamos que el mundo es nuestro.-Dijo el hombre.

-Exageras un poco a veces.- Respondió el chico de camiseta púrpura al reír un poco-. Hola Nate, por un momento pensé que no vendrías.

-Disculpa la tardanza.- Respondió el peliblanco-. Es que el autobús se tardó un poquito.

-Hola Linka, agradezco que lo hayas traído.- Dijo el chico al saludar a su hermana.

-No te preocupes.- Respondió Linka-. Ya se me acababan los lugares para salir con Nate.

-Bien, chico. Tú dijiste que sabes tocar guitarras eléctricas ¿No? - Pregunto el chico amante del rock.

-Sí, aunque no puedo sacarme un solo, puedo seguir el ritmo.- Respondió Nate.

-No importa, necesito un acompañante que del ritmo, yo saco los solos.- Dijo Luke al tomar el estuche de su guitarra-. Al lado del técnico de sonido hay algunas guitarras, toma una y ven aquí.

El chico va hacia donde dijo Luke y saco una guitarra Gibson de un estuche, luego se acercó al hermano de Linka para que este conectara al parlante.

-Bien, necesito que toques algo, es para ajustar el volumen ... - Dijo Luke.

Al principio el peliblanco solo toca las cuerdas al azar, para luego empezar a tocar la primera parte de la canción " _Tu amor_ " cosa que sorprendió a Luke, si no fuera porque el chico balcano estaba tocando la canción frente a él, pensaría que lo que suena en las cornetas es la guitarra extraída directamente del disco.

Linka le fascinaba la facilidad con la que el chico tocaba aquel instrumento de cuerdas metálicas, ¿Cómo le haría para que las cuerdas no le maltrataran las yemas de los dedos?

-Bien hecho, chico.- Dijo Luke-. ¿Crees que puedes tocar algo más pesado?

-¿Más pesado? - Pregunto Nate-. ¿Qué tan pesado?

-Tan pesado como las bromas malas de Lane.- Respondió el chico de camisa purpura.

Nate no entendió a que se refería, pero consideró enseguida en las canciones que tanto le fascinan a su hermana ... Así fue como le tocó tocar aquella canción de Metallica.

El chico castaño vio que al principio el peliblanco no sabía por dónde empezar, hasta que por fin comenzó a tocar la primera parte de la canción " _Sin remordimiento_ " de Metallica. Para el que sabía, era sencillo, para alguien que no posee conocimientos en música, como Linka. Se veía muy complicado, solo se veía que Nate cambiaba rápido los acordes y no se equivocaba, sonaba tan bien ... ¿Cómo le hace?

Y el castaño, como la peliblanca y el bajista se sorprendieron cuando Nate hizo un pequeño juego con las acordes y pasó a tocar " _Boca de guerra_ " de Pantera.

Se notaba a leguas que el balcano estaba en su elemento, se le hacía cómodo mientras tocaba aquel instrumento.

Cuando parecía que termino, el chico parecía retroceder un poquito en la historia de la música para empezar a hacer el punteo de la canción " _La casa del sol naciente_ " de Los animales. El ánimo de chico con aquella guitarra era contagioso, tanto que Luke tomo la suya y comenzó a acompañarle para empezar a cantar.

Cuando terminan de tocar, los integrantes de la banda y Linka le aplauden al dúo, solo tocan un fragmento de la canción y lo hicieron muy bien.

-Vaya Nate, y yo que creí que solo eras de acústica.- Dijo el rockero.

-Como dije, no soy de hacer solos, pero si puedo seguir el ritmo.- Respondió el chico.

-¿Y ustedes que piensan, banda? ¿Fue buena idea invitarlo? - Pregunto Luke.

-De sobras, viejo.- Dijo el bajista-. Es un buen añadido a la manada.

-Si, el chico lleva la música en el alma.- Dijo el tecladista-. Quien sabe que más sorpresas guardara el muchacho.

-Nate, dime la verdad ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar así? - Pregunta Luke.

-Bueno, comencé con la guitarra acústica a los siete años, cuando mamá me regalo una guitarra por mi cumpleaños.- Dijo el chico peliblanco-. Cerca de mi casa había un profesor de música que usaba su casa como escuela de medio tiempo, así que papá me inscribió allí. Ese hombre era un maestro de la música en todos los aspectos, pertenencia al Ensamble Alexandrov, tenía una voz tenor increíble, por lo cual también cantaba en recitales de ópera en el teatro de la ciudad. Gracias a él es que aprendí a tocar la guitarra acústica, a puntear ya cantar.

Nate desvía un poco su mirada ... Siempre se pregunta qué pasó con el Señor Baranov, la última vez que supo de él fue una semana antes de comenzar la guerra, cuando vio en su último recital en el teatro.

Un talento más opacado por la sombra de la guerra ...

-¿Y cómo aprendiste a tocar la guitarra eléctrica? - Pregunto Luke.

-¿Eh? Disculpa, estaba pensando en algo ... - Respondió el chico-. Eso ya fue aquí, fue una salida para intentar no pensar en ... En algo.

Linka advirtió de la mirada de Nate, allí supo que aprender a tocar la guitarra eléctrica fue una de las cosas que hizo para superar los traumas ...

-Ya veo… Tienes historias muy interesantes, chico.- Dijo el chico de cabello castaño-. Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien.

-Pero bueno, ¿Vinimos a hablar o tocar? - Pregunto el bajista.

-Desierto.- Respondió Luke al ajustar la correa de su guitarra-. Bien Nate, solo relájate y trata de seguirnos el ritmo, no importa si te equivocas. Estamos en práctica y será ideal estos momentos para corregir errores.

-Bien, veré que puedo hacer.- Dijo el peliblanco al pasar sus dedos por las cuerdas, más que todo para cerciorarse que siga afinada.

* * *

-Vaya que sabes de música, Nate.- Dijo Linka mientras caminaba con el peliblanco a acompañarlo a la parada del autobús-. De verdad no sabía que tu maestro era tan icónico ...

-Lo era ... - Respondió el chico-. Aunque, prefiero pensar en el logro salvarse de algún modo ...

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? - Pregunto Linka.

-Bueno, ya que tu hermano me dejo los nombres de las canciones y las acordes que tengo que practicar, pues en la noche me pondré en eso.- Dijo el chico-. Mañana tendré que estar contigo y con Cynthia para ayudar en los preparativos de la excursión.

-Si, aunque todavía falta para ese día.- Dijo la peliblanca-. Pero hay que ir preparando todo ya.

Ambos llegaron a la parada del autobús, al parecer aun no pasaba el autobús ya que había alguna otra persona esperándolo.

-Solo espero que ese día todo salga bien ... - Dijo el chico al apoyarse en el cartel que adornaba la parada-. Hace tiempo que no actuó en público ...

-¿Y nosotras no contamos como público? - Pregunto Linka.

-Me refiero a público grande, en tarima.- Respondió Nate-. Solo espero no paralizarme de los nervios.

-Lo harás bien.- Dijo Linka-. Yo estaré allí en primera fila para apoyarte, allí del resultado.

Ella lo abraza, y mientras lo tiene entre sus brazos ella le habla.

-Me asegurare de estar contigo tras bambalinas, creo que es mejor estar allí. Así puedo apoyarte de manera más directa.- Dijo la albina-. Solo… Asegúrate de practicar bien y de mantener la calma.

El peliblanco sonríe y le abraza con fuerza ... Su corazón latía fuerte cuando Linka le decía esas palabras de apoyo moral.

Allí el chico decide qué lo hará bien, no solo para quedar bien al frente del hermano de la peliblanca, sino también para quedar bien frente a ella ... Quería dar un espectáculo digno de su glorioso pasado antes de la guerra ...

Cuando llega el autobús, Linka le da un beso en la mejilla, demasiado cerca de sus labios.

-Cuídate Nate ... Nos vemos mañana.- Dijo Linka al separarse de el.

-Nos vemos mañana, Linka.- Respondió el chico al voltear y subirse en el autobús, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas con aquel dulce beso de la peliblanca.

De allí Linka se devuelve al Club, donde su hermano le esperaba junto a la camioneta de la banda, aunque no entendía por qué Nate prefería irse en autobús a que dieran un aventón a su casa ... En fin. Al llegar ve que Luke ya había subido todas las cosas que habían usado y estaban allí esperando por Linka y por los refrescos que el baterista fue a comprar.

-¿Todo bien, Linka? - Pregunto Luke.

-Sí, ya tomo el bus a su casa.- Respondió Linka-. Sinceramente me preocupa no ser suficiente para ganar.

-Linka, mi hermanita. Te preocupas demasiado ... Creo que si fueras hombre serias como Nate, retraído y enamoradizo.- Dijo Luke-. Como te dije, solo relájate y concéntrate en hacer que se sienta bien junto a ti y eso solo lo lograras siendo tu misma ... Eres una chica maravillosa, y estoy seguro de que Nate lo sabe, solo que, o tiene miedo de confesarte las cosas o es de ese tipo de personas que no capta bien los sentimientos de las chicas cuando son obvios ... De ser así entonces o es muy ciego o muy inocente.

-Bueno ... Aún tengo tiempo para pensar en mis movidas.- Dijo Linka-. Aun así me preocupa perder.

-Solo relájate, con nervios terminaras arruinando todo.- Dijo el chico castaño-. Aunque, si quieres un concierto, no temas en ser un poco más coqueta con él. Después de todo, esa es una debilidad de los hombres, y creo que a ti te sobra mucha dulzura.

-¿Ser un poco más coqueta? - Pregunto Linka.

-Si, solo debes usar ese recurso con inteligencia.- Añadió el chico rockero-. De por si es efectivo, pero si lo sabes usar en el omento indicado, el efecto será el doble.

-Jum ... Vale, lo tendré en cuenta.- Dijo la peliblanca-. A propósito, ¿Sabes por qué Loki no vino ayer a la casa?

-Ah, es que se quedó en casa de Bebe Santiago.- Respondió Luke-. Me parece que alguien le gusta mucho la canela.

Aunque Luke rio, Linka se preocupa un poco de preocupación, si no fuera porque Ron era el hermano menor de Bebe se siente más tranquilo de la relación de su hermano ... Solo esperaba que Loki no llegara con una tontería en mente ...

* * *

**(Continuara ...)**


	10. Una marca en el tiempo

_En Bosnia viví y presencie las peores atrocidades que el hombre puede llegar a hacer, cegados por el odio y el patriotismo, pero saben. No siempre fue así… _

_Antes que la noche arribara a la pequeña nación eslava, cuando aún era la Republica Socialista de Jugoslavia, todo era diferente, todo parecía ir en acenso. Un remanso de paz y tranquilidad._

… _Me acuerdo de mi vieja casa, mi habitación con mi guitarra y mis canciones con mala ortografía y letras inocentes, me acuerdo del estudio en donde Papa pasaba tardes, incluso noches enteras escribiendo solo para darle lo mejor a sus fanáticos. _

_Me acuerdo de mi hermana, con su uniforme del ejército Jugoslavo, ella siempre fue fanática de las cosas militares, de la disciplina y las armas, y aunque al principio estaba intentando unirse a las divisiones blindadas, finalmente decidió por quedarse como una de arma pesada. Tenía que cargar y disparar armas muy pesadas, tanto que si las disparabas en una mala posición, podías dislocarte el hombro._

_Me acuerdo de mi madre, brindándome su cariño y calor en mis días más tristes. De ella herede el color blanquecino de mi cabello, herede su amor hacia los animales, herede sus enseñanzas sobre las artes marciales y de la vida misma… Ah pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la vi, pero de algo estoy seguro, y es que cuando la vuelva a ver, le daré un abrazo bien cargado de cariño y añoranza. _

_Recuerdo a Dimitri, nuestro vecino que se dedicaba a la mecánica. Trabajaba en un taller de reparación en las cercanías de la plaza, tenía una gran amistad con mi padre y siempre me hablaba sobre el Comunismo y el Socialismo. Siempre me recordaba que no era lo mismo, pero en lo personal, nunca tuve mucho interés en la política. _

_Me acuerdo de Katyusha, la primera niña de la que me enamore, con una hermosa mirada de color azul y un sedoso cabello de color negro. Solíamos pasar tiempo en la plaza, yo tocando mi guitarra y ella cantando con su dulce y melodiosa voz. Hay veces en que la recuerdo y me pregunto si estará bien, la última vez que supe de ella, estaba en Potocari… _

_Aun me acuerdo de Victor, mi mejor amigo en la escuela. Siempre de buen humor y siempre con las mejores notas en Matemática, a veces yo le brindaba el desayuno, pues era muy descuidado. Bastante, diría yo…_

_Hay tantas cosas que llevo dentro de mí, además de aquellas heridas psicológicas causadas por el conflicto, llevo conmigo el recuerdo de todas esas personas que hicieron de mí una persona mejor, y a pesar que muchas de esas personas ya no estén aquí, para mí. Siempre tendrán un lugar especial en mi corazón, en mi alma y en mi mente…_

…_Ay, que no daría por volver a hablar con todos ellos una vez más…_

* * *

El chico toma esa pequeña carta que había escrito y la guarda en su carpeta de canciones, desahogar sus sentimientos en escritos le ayudaban bastante a mantener la mente tranquila, además que muchas de estas le servían de inspiración para escribir canciones.

El decide salir al balcón de su habitación, el frio aire nocturno le agradaba bastante, de hecho, le agradaba bastante los días fríos y el Invierno. No sabía el por qué, simplemente le agradaba.

Dentro de poco tenía que ponerse a practicar en la guitarra, pero antes quería tener un momento de tranquilidad, tenía suerte de vivir en un área sumamente tranquila, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los grillos y el de los autos que pasaban de vez en cuando por allí.

De seguro su hermana no tardaba en llegar, eran cerca de las nueve de la noche. Así que decidió bajar a la cocina para hacer algo de comer para los dos, el chico sabía lo básico de la cocina. La comida que preparaba quedaba buena, aunque siempre pensaba en que se podía mejorar, pero oye, al menos se puede comer.

Mientras preparaba los ingrediente para cocinar un Omelette, el chico recuerda las dos canciones que tenía en su escritorio, solo una de ellas la iba a usar, y de momento, había algo en Linka que le llamaba más la atención, quizás era su adorable carita, quizás era su personalidad sociable y muy amigable… Quizás era lo sedoso de su cabello blanquecino.

Aunque claro, no por eso quiere decir que su decisión estaba hecha al 100%, diría que estaba en un 55-45 a favor de Linka, pero Cynthia le daba muchísimas razones para que pronto todo quedara en 50-50.

El vierte la mezcla en el sartén y se queda viendo su reflejo en la superficie de acero inoxidable del microondas.

Él se veía tan pequeño… Tan indefenso, aunque su habilidad marcial es alta, no lo aparentaba.

Si no fuera porque todos en la escuela sabían que él era el que le había dado unos buenos golpes a Ron, seguramente sería objetivo clave de los brabucones.

Aunque en su reflejo también veía a alguien que atento contra la vida de otra persona. Que si, que lo hizo para defender a su hermana. Pero aun así le arrebato la vida a alguien, y aunque lo hizo en defensa de un ser querido, temía que en un arrebato de miedo le llegara a hacer daño a sus seres queridos. Dios, si él le llegara hacer daño a Linka o a Cynthia, no se lo perdonaría jamás…

Lo bueno es que los medicamentos le ayudaban bastantes, no le gustaba depender de ellos. Pero de momento, es lo mejor que hay…

El chico voltea el Omelete, un poquito más y se le quema…

Nate suspira, el pensar en todo eso le hacía doler la cabeza… Pero bueno, nadie dijo que la vida sería fácil, porque si lo fuere, sería un poco aburrida. Así que simplemente sigue cocinando sin darle más cuerda a esos pensamientos, de todos modos aun tenia cosas que hacer y mañana tenía que prepararse para ayudar a sus amigas…

* * *

-… Está un poco inclinada, Nate, súbela un poco.- Dijo Cynthia al vigilar como Nate y otro chico colocaban una cartelera con la información del viaje.

-¿Así?- Pregunto el chico de cabello blanco.

-Y… ¡Sí! Dejémosla así.- Dijo la morena.

Ambos chicos se aseguran que quede bien colgada y la sueltan, soltando un suspiro.

-Bien, ¿Qué más hay que hacer?- Pregunto el chico.

-De momento ya aquí terminamos, ve a ver si Ruth necesita ayuda para imprimir los volantes.- Respondió Cynthia-. Buen trabajo.

-Gracias, iré a lo de Ruth-. Dijo el chico al irse.

-¿Y yo de que juego?- Pregunto Nate.

-Oye… Llevas trabajando sin descanso desde que comenzamos en la mañana.- Dijo Cynthia-. Mírate, estas sudado y rojo por el cansancio, ¿Por qué no te tomas un descansito? Mira que no debes de esforzarte mucho por tu tamaño.

-Vamos, Cynthia. Puedo con esto y mucho más.- Respondió Nate-. Solo dime que más hay que hacer. Soy más duro que Terminator.

Cynthia ríe un poco y le acaricia el cabello al chico, al menos tenía iniciativa y seguía las órdenes de la morena sin chistar.

-Sí que te gusta trabajar ¿eh?- Dijo Cynthia al acomodarle un poco la cabellera del chico, estaba un poco despeinada-. Pero enserio, no quiero que te sobre esfuerzos. Tomate un descanso.

-¿Segura?

-Claro, si quieres sentémonos un rato aquí que corre el viento.- Dijo Cynthia al sentarse en unas sillas.

-¿No deberías estar vigilando a los chicos en el salón?

-Linka se ocupa de eso.- Respondió Cynthia-. Ven, siéntate.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Nate al sentarse-. Cielos, que este abrigo da calor.

-Pues, quítatelo.- Dijo Cynthia-. De todos modos no es la primera vez que te veo sin el abrigo.

-… Buen punto.- Respondió para quitarse el abrigo, esta vez traía una camiseta del mismo color azul que tenía su abrigo.

-¿Es mi impresión o toda tu ropa es de color azul?- Pregunto Cynthia.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?- Pregunto el chico.

-No, claro que no.- Respondió la chica-. Solo que me parece curioso.

-Es que es mi color preferido.- Dijo Nate-. Pero en mi closet tengo ropas y abrigos de diferentes colores. Pero me gusta mucho mi imagen "Estándar" por así decirlo.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Cynthia-. Pero, no importa. Te queda de maravilla esa imagen estándar… Oye, Nate, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué seria?

-Discúlpame si con esto te traigo malos recuerdos, pero, cuando estabas en Bosnia… ¿Tuviste alguna pareja?- Pregunto Cynthia.

-… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-… Curiosidad.

-Bueno, como ya te eh dicho a ti y a Linka, yo nunca eh tenido pareja… Aunque, cuando estaba en Bosnia si me llegue a enamorar.- Dijo Nate al mirar al suelo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo era?

-Su nombre era Katyusha.- Dijo Nate-. Era muy bonita, piel blanca, ojos azules, cabello negro. Era una de las cantantes principales de la agrupación a la que pertenecí estando en Srebrenica.

-Ya veo… ¿Y lograste salir con ella, oh…?

-Bueno… Los fines de semanas y después de las prácticas en la agrupación, solíamos ir al parque para practicar. Yo tocaba la guitarra y ella cantaba… Tenía una voz angelical.- Respondió el chico-. Más allá de eso nunca sucedió más.

-Y… ¿Qué paso con ella?- Pregunto Cynthia.

-Sinceramente no lo sé…- Dijo el chico-. La última vez que supe de ella, estaba en Potocari… Quizás es por eso que una gran parte de mi piensa que no la volverá a ver.

-Ya veo… - Dijo Cynthia-. Quizás no hayas logrado concretar nada con ella, pero sabes. Yo creo que si habrá sentido algo por ti.

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-Vamos. Nate, solo mírate, eres tan pequeñito y adorable que cualquier chica se moriría por abrazarte y nunca soltarte como si se tratara de un peluche.

El chico se sonroja con lo que dijo la morena, y se sonroja aún más cuando esta le abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla. Como adoraba que esa morenita le hiciera esas muestras de cariño.

Linka echa un vistazo por la puerta y ve como Cynthia andaba abrazando a su querido peliblanco. En ese momento sintió un poco de celos e incertidumbre, Nate se veía muy cómodo ante los cariños de la morena, sentía que lo perdía poco a poco ante Cynthia. Sin dudas era una rival muy fuerte, ¿Había algo que ella pudiera hacer para contra atacar?

Quizás no…

… O sí.

Era hora de comenzar a tomarse enserio esto, era hora de aumentar la presión y usar más de sus encantos femeninos, como dijo su hermano…

* * *

El hermano Rockero de Linka estaba en el minisúper acompañando a su hermano bromista a cumplir con un favor de su madre, el cual era comprar algunos víveres que hacían falta. Normalmente esto lo haría Loki, pero últimamente esta medio raro con su novia, así que la matriarca les asigno la tarea a ellos dos, Luke empujaba el carrito de compras mientras que Lane tenía la lista en mano e iba buscando los víveres.

-… Y cuando termine mi chiste, todos se me quedaron viendo raro.- Continúo Lane al tomar una bolsa de pan de Sandwich-. Ósea, yo de verdad creía que la Trombosis era un tipo de Trombón.

-Tío, creo que necesitas investigar un poquito los significados de las palabras-. Respondió Luke-. ¿Vas a llevar ese pan?

-No… Empezando por que venció en diciembre del 94.- Dijo el bromista.- Aunque este se ve más fresco.

-A ver.- Dijo el rockero para tomar la bolsa-. Hey, este vence el mes que viene y está a la mitad de precio. Estoy seguro que con esto bastara.

-Esto es muy tedioso, hermano.- Dijo Lane-. ¿Por qué no trajimos a Lynn Jr?

-Por qué esta todo embobado por Francisca-. Respondió Luke-. Y se distrae mucho. Ayer le pedí crema batida para echarle a unas fresas y me dio fue crema de rasurar.

-Vaya, si eso fue lo que te dio con la crema batida, no quiero ni imaginar que te hubiera dado si le pedias Leche Condesada-. Dijo Lane al reír-. ¿Lo captas?

-¿A qué te refi…? ¡Ahg! Qué asco, ya lo capte…- Dijo Luke al hacer una mueca de asco-. Ahora no podre comer Leche condesada durante un mes. Gracias, Lane.

-Vale, dejando las bromas cochinas de un lado… ¿Francisca si le está haciendo caso a Lynn?- Pregunto el bromista al tomar una lata de maíz dulce.

-Bueno, según él, dice que si.- Respondió Luke al tomar una caja de cereal-. Todos los días juegan al Baseball, al Voleiball y salen al cine y esas cosas que se hacen en citas.

-Ya veo, ¿Y qué hay de Linka?- Pregunto al momento de revisar la lista.

-Pues, ya sabes que lo sigue intentando con Nate, allí le di ánimos y concejos para que lograra ganarse el corazón del chico.- Dijo el rockero.

-Pero… ¿Crees que sea buena idea dejar que Linka este con ese chico?- Pregunto el bromista al tomar una lata de Maíz Dulce.

-Bueno, si quieres mi análisis de la situación, Nate no es una persona mala.- Dijo el castaño-. Es alguien que no debe ni conocer lo que se hace con las revistas Play Boy o con esos VHS de esas mujeres malas que están buenísimas haciendo… Bueno, ya sabes.

-Pero… Tiene 13, y si no lo sabe, las hormonas le enseñaran, ¿No?- Pregunto el bromista al tomar dos cajas de latas de Pepsi.

-Pues si, pero es bastante inocente. Créeme, así que dudo que se quiera… "Sobrepasar" con Linka.- Respondió el castaño-. Es más, hasta me atrevería a decir que hay que tener más cuidado con Linka.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, Linka no ah tenido novios ni esas cosas, pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que es una chica algo… Picarona.- Dijo Luke-. SI Nate no sabe de esas cosas, probablemente Linka se lo enseñe… Tanto teoría como práctica.

-¿Y crees que es mejor así?- Pregunto Lane.

-Bueno, primero que nada, es la vida de ella y no quiero entrometerme allí.- Dijo el Rockero-. Además, si vamos al punto, yo prefiero que ella este con Nate que con un degenerado que solo la quiera para un rato.

-Bueno, si vamos con esa lógica, pues hasta tienes razón.- Respondió el bromista-. … Supongo que tengo que conocer más a fondo a Nate.

Luke sonríe y le da unas palmadas a su hermano y luego saca el dinero de su bolsillo para pagar las cosas, solo esperaba que Linka no lo fuera a maltratar mucho, no vaya a ser que le dé un jalón muy fuerte y le quiebre su… Ejem, su _"Varita mágica"_

* * *

Nate se hallaba con Linka en el parque, esta vez estaban en una caseta en donde ambos estaban sentados en la banca, en la mesita de concreto estaban sus mochilas, el día estaba fresco, bastante viento corría meciendo las copas de los árboles. El sonido que hacían era bastante relajante.

Nate estaba arrecostado en su hombro, se veía bastante tranquilo allí, con una linda sonrisita y un sonrojo bastante perceptible. La albina sonríe, ¡Era tan lindo! De verdad ella lo quería, de verdad no pensaba en que podría encontrar a alguien tan lindo y gentil como él.

Aunque, con lo lindo que es, cualquiera puede confundirse y pensar que es una mujer, y su cabello largo ayuda bastante a que piensen esto… Pero oye, a pesar de eso Linka lo quería de verdad, aunque le generaba curiosidad el cómo se vería con una falda o con un vestido…

-¿Qué te pareció lo que hicimos hoy?- Pregunto Linka-. Ya sabes, la lámina y los preparativos en el Salón.

-Me pareció que quedo genial.- Respondió Nate-. Bastante cargado de brillantina, pero se veía muy bien.

-He, quizás me pase con la brillantina.- Dijo Linka-. Y… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bueno, algo agotado, Pero bien.- Dijo Nate-. Me siento bien, mucho mejor ahora que estas aquí conmigo.

Linka sonríe y le da algo de gracia cuando el chico se disculpa por sus palabras, así que le abraza.

-Eres tan suave…- Dijo Linka mientras seguía abrazándolo-. Eres un chico muy especial para mi ¿lo sabes?

-S-Si, creo que si.- Respondió con algo de dificultad, sentía como su corazón latía rápido, y Linka había tomado la iniciativa de tomarle una de sus manos. Las manos de esa lindura de cabello blanco eran tan suaves y cálidas, a diferencia de las suyas que eran frías casi todo el tiempo.

El sintió como Linka se apoyó en su hombro, podía sentir como la nariz de ella estaba en su cuello, era algo diferente para el…

La albina podía sentir el suave aroma que emanaba de la piel blanquecina del Balcano, un aroma varonil, pero sutil y agradable. Por lo que podía sentir la piel de su cuello era bastante suave y cálida. ¿Qué se sentiría besarle el cuello? ¿Qué se sentiría probar aquella piel que no había sido probada por ninguna chica antes? Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿Por qué no ser la primera?

Esa idea le nublo la mente, y lentamente fue acercando sus labios a la fina piel del cuello de su enamorado. El cálido aliento de la chica le causo algo de cosquilleo al chico, algo que lo hizo encogerse un poco.

-Linka… ¿Qué estas hac…? – El chico no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir. Sé quedo sin habla cuando sintió los suaves labios de su amada rozando su cuello, era tan extraño el cómo se sintió cuando ella por fin dio un pequeño beso.

Pero, la chica ya no pensaba claramente, había dado el primer paso y no quería retroceder, había empezado con un pequeño beso rápido, pero poco a poco fue alargándose el tiempo de contacto, pronto ella le tomo ambos hombros y abrió levemente su boca para succionar la delicada piel del cuello del balcano.

No sabía si era su imaginación, pero ella juraría que sintió un sabor dulce, como de miel. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso, hace tiempo que quería hacer esto, y ahora que podía, no se iba a echar para atrás.

Nate siente una ola de nuevas sensaciones que jamás pensó en sentir, sensaciones muy agradables y placenteras. Sentía como los labios húmedos de la chica y su lengua jugueteaba dulcemente con su cuello, no sabía que se podía hacer eso, ósea, sabía que se hacía, pero nunca imagino que las chicas también pudieran hacerlo. Siempre pensó que era el hombre que lo hacía, y solo como jugueteo en el acto coital.

Linka vio de reojo la expresión del peliblanco. Su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido y por sus gemidos reprimidos, su respiración pesada y sus labios apretados, supo que estaba haciéndolo bien, y quizás lo hubiera llevado a otro nivel si no fuera porque estaban en un lugar público y no quería terminar presa por exhibicionismo, así que se separa lentamente, dejando una zona humedecida con su saliva y una distintiva marca purpura en el cuello del muchachito.

El chico solo la ve y le sonríe.

-Linka, eso fue… Fascinante.- Dijo el chico-. Es la primera vez que alguien me hace esto.

"_Y no será la última vez…"_ iba a decir la chica, pero solo omitió su comentario y le regalo una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

Pero sintió algo de temor cuando vio la marca purpura en el cuello de Nate. ¡Demonios! Ahora sí que estaba muerta.

-¡Oh no!- Exclamo ella al ver lo que había hecho-. ¡Oh no!, ¡Oh no!, ¡Oh no! Estoy muertisima.

-Ehm… ¿Tan mal se ve?- El chico intenta verse el cuello, pero es imposible hacerlo.

-No puedes ir así a tu casa con eso.- Dijo la chica al darle un espejo-. SI tu hermana lo ve, te sacara la verdad y a mí me sacara el alma de una patada.

-No creo que haga falta la patada.- Dijo Nate al ver la marca en el reflejo-. Basta con que ella te grite y ya sientes que se te va hasta el color.

-… Gracias por ese ánimo.- Dijo Linka en plan sarcástico-.

-Relájate, Linka… Por suerte no parece ser muy grande.- Dijo Nate al volver a mirar su reflejo en el espejo-. ¿Me pasas mi mochila?

Linka obedece y le da la mochila al peliblanco, allí la busca su cartuchera y de allí saca una caja de curitas. Eran de diversos tamaños así que él toma la más grande y la coloca encima de la marca. Por suerte lo cubre, así que le quita el plástico y la pega encima del morado.

-Ya está, como nuevo.- Dijo Nate.

-¿Y si tu hermana pregunta por qué tienes eso en el cuello?- Pregunto Linka.

-Le diré que me hice un rasguño practicando boxeo en el Gimnasio de la escuela.- Respondió el peliblanco-. Solo relájate, no dejare que esto pase a mayores.

Linka suspira y le sonríe… Las hormonas eran muy traicioneras en estos casos…

* * *

Nate llega a su hogar y ve a su querida hermana viendo la tele en la sala de estar.

-Hola hermana, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- Pregunto el chico.

-Bien, bien… - Dijo la mujer al levantarse y cruzarse de brazos.

El peliblanco iba a ir a su habitación cuando su hermana le llamo.

-Nate.

-¿Mande?

-Nate, yo… Lo se todo.- Dijo la mujer al endurecer su mirada hacia su hermano.

-Bueno, es normal que te hayas enterado de algu…- Él se interrumpió y enseguida se acercó rápidamente a su hermana ¿Se habrá enterado de lo que le hizo Linka en el cuello? ¿Tan rápido?- ¡Ah Canijote! ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-Lo se todito, Nate.- Exclamo la mujer-. Y en este momento lo voy a solucionar

Nate se asustó cuando ve que Charlene va a sacar algo de su bolsillo trasero, allí el le toma el brazo.

-Hermanita, ¡No te precipites!- Exclamo el chico.

-¡Si no me precipito!- Respondió la mujer mientras seguía forcejeando con su hermano-. ¡Es la mejor solución que hay de momento!

-¡Pero no a balazos!- Exclamo el chico al no poder detener a su hermana, pero ella solo saca un pañuelo para limpiarse el sudor de la frente.

-¡Que balazos! Ni es para tanto.- Dijo la mujer.

-P-Por eso digo, no es para tanto.- Dijo Nate al sonreír nerviosamente.

-Ahora me vas a decir por qué te agarraste a pelear el primer día en la escuela.- Exclamo Charlene.

El chico mira a su hermana bastante confundido. ¿Eso era lo que sabía?

-Espera, ¿Eso es lo que sabes?- Pregunto Nate.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te agarraste a pelear en la escuela?- Pregunto Charlene-. SI hoy arrestamos a un gamberro de tu escuela por poseer alcohol siendo menor de edad y nos comentó que un chico de cabellera blanca le había Partido la mandarina en gajos al matón mas rudo de la escuela. Y tu, hermanito, eres el único hombre con cabello blanco en esa escuela.

-Pero espera… ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes?- Pregunto nuevamente el peliblanco.

-Ehm… ¿Si?

Él toma el pañuelo que su hermana tenía en las manos y suspira de alivio.

-Ay hermanita, lo que sabes es nada…- Dijo Nate al secarse el sudor de la frente.

-¿Cómo que nada?- Exclamo la chica-. Me tienes que dar una explicación.

-Bueno, pero no te enojes. Sabes que te quiero y tengo una excusa para haber hecho eso.- Dijo Nate-. Estaba defendiendo a Linka de un gamberro que quería forzar una relación amorosa con ella, y si no hubiera intervenido todo hubiera terminado muy mal para ella.

Charlene sonríe, era una buena excusa.

-De acuerdo, ¿Ahora resulta que eres un héroe para Linka?- Pregunto Charlene.

-¿Tu no hubieras hecho eso si vieras algo parecido en tus patrullajes?- Respondió el peliblanco.

-… Buen punto.- Dijo Charlene-. Te salvas por esta vez, pero para la próxima quedaras castigado una semana ¿Vale?

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Nate al sonreír-. Si quieres hoy lavo los trastes para que no digas que me salí con la mía.

-He, he. Vale.- Dijo la chica de cabellos naranjas-. ¿Y esa bandita en el cuello?

-Ah… Eso.- Dijo el chico-. Me ocurrió un pequeño accidente hoy practicando boxeo.

Su hermana lo mira con algo de duda, pero ella le revuelve el cabello. Estaba algo agotada así que no le dio importancia.

-Bueno, pero para la próxima que practiques boxeo, cuídate.- Dijo la mujer al pasar a la cocina.

En ese momento, Nate suspira, sentía que había esquivado muchas balas.

-_Lo que uno hace por amor…- _Pensó el chico al ir a su habitación.

* * *

**Continuara**...


End file.
